Cry Me A River
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: This is an Ambreigns story on the current tension in the shield between Dean and Roman. Dean and Roman go through it all, hell and back. But in the end will they finally be together and be happy where they are at?
1. Chapter 1

What people didn't know is that what they saw on TV from their characters were how they really acted for real. As Joe and Jon.  
They also didn't know what they did with each other..

Jon was was a hot head and always got the Samoan to get angry with him. They would be yelling in under a minute from either something that was said or something one of them did. They argued like a married couple. But didn't actually claim each other.

* * *

_How it all began._

_Joe knocked on the door of Jon's hotel room and waited a moment until Jon cracked the door open a little bit, peeking at Joe with an irritated look._

_"You okay man?" Joe tried to look inside the room but Jon just blocked the view with his body."Are you not going to let me in?"_

_Jon rolled his eyes at the bigger man then let out a dramatic sigh. He was having a bad night. "Can't you tell me from here. Is it even important?"_

_Joe didn't know what Jon's problem was but he wasn't going to get spoken to like that so he forced the door open more making Jon move back. Joe closed the door and folded his arms against his chest._

_"Who the hell do you think you are just barging in to my damn room." Jon was fucking livid._

_"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to me that way. I some news about the next RA-" Joe glanced around the room and saw everything torn and ruined. "The fuck happened in here."_

_"I'm having a bad fucking night. So get out or tell me the news." Jon bit back._

_Joe rushed towards Jon and pushed him up against the wall and moved his hand to wrap around the younger man's neck, squeezing it a bit hard. Jon face turned red as he looked up at Joe, he saw how mad he was._

_Joe released his grip and let his hands rest at his side. Jon was gasping for air and Joe backed away but Jon pulled him back, their bodies pressed up against each other._

_"What the hell do you want?" Joe felt Jon's other hand on his hip, holding him tightly. They were both still riled up but now the air was thick._

_Jon rubbed his growing bulge up against Joe's member. Joe took both of the brunette's arms and pinned them up against the wall before looking directly at Jon, he still had that fire in his eyes._

_"Is this what you want?" Joe finally said in a husky tone. He smirked and chuckled when Jon didn't reply._

_Joe let go of Jon's hands and backed off. He turned and headed for the door but fell to the ground, Jon was on top of him._

_"Get the fuck off of me Jon." Joe managed to turn his body around but Jon wasn't getting off. Their dicks were pressed up against each other now._

_Jon pinned Joe's arms above his head tightly and let out a big breath before moving up and down slowly. The two men moaned at the sweet friction. Jon got off of the Samoan suddenly making in growl in anger. The brunette simply smiled and stood up. He began to take his clothes off quickly. When he was done he laid on the bed. Joe got up as well and took off his clothes but he took his time. Once he was naked he turned off the lights and walked over to the bed._

_Jon could still see him, he could see him clearly. He pulled him on top of him and started to kiss him roughly, scratching his back in the process. Joe growled into the kiss and bit down on the younger man's bottom lip hard, making blood touch the surface. This only made Jon moan. Kinky bastard._

_The two men soon switched positions and Jon was back on top, pinning Joe's hands above his head again. He began to rub their dicks together again, moaning deeply as he did so. Joe moved his hips to and groaned. The Samoan broke out the lock and grabbed Jon's hips so he could control the speed. He had a death grip on those hips._

_"Fuck, are you trying to leave bruises on me?"_

_"Like you wouldn't like it."_

_Jon leaned down and started to kiss Joe again, there was nothing passionate about it. It was rough and a little bit sloppy, it was perfect. The younger man's hands slipped between them, grabbing both of their members so he could start stroking them. The older man moved one of his hands and slapped the brunette's ass hard making him hiss loudly._

_The strokes became frantic and they were close to cumming. Jon bit down on Joe's neck hard but it wasn't enough to hold the loud moan as he came between their bodies. Joe wasn't too far behind, Jon kept stroking to completion. The bigger man didn't try to cover his drawn out moan as he came as well. Once they came down from their orgasm they realized what they just did. What the fuck was that? They weren't even gay. They held apprehensive looks._

_"We shouldn't have done that." Jon finally spoke in a whisper._

_"You think?" Joe snapped back. He moved from under Jon then got off the bed to find his way to the bathroom. Jon rubbed his hands over his face and slapped the bed hard. They were fucked, it was like that wasn't him back there. He wasn't in control of himself._

_Joe soon came out the bathroom and got his clothes quickly, putting them on and leaving with no goodbye. Jon yelled and started to pull his hair. He just practically ruined his friendship._


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after they did their little promo for TLC. The aftermath when Joe speared Jon. Colby went to the showers 'cause his body was aching. It was just Jon and Joe in the locker room getting their street clothes. The brunette kept feeling the stomach and wincing a bit. He probably was a little sore.

"Did I do it too hard?" Joe finally spoke. Jon just gave the Samoan a death glare and turned back to his locker. "Why are you being such an ass to me?"

Jon slammed his locker closed and pushed Joe up against his. "Maybe because you ran out on me like a pussy."

"Jon calm the fuck down. You even said that we shouldn't have done that. The hell is your problem man? Forget about it." Joe pushed the smaller man back with a bit of force. They were back to square one, angry at each other.

"Well maybe..Maybe you should of fucking stayed. I felt like shit after." Jon begin to feel at his stomach again, he wasn't even wearing a shirt. "Whatever it doesn't matter I guess."

Joe tilted his head, he swear he heard some hurt his Jon's voice. He came closer and Jon just turned his head away from the bigger man. Joe sighed, he wasn't really the one to comfort, he knew something else was wrong but he wasn't going to bring it to the surface. He let his one of his hands caress the spot the brunette was just touching.

"I should of stayed, alright. But it was weird, I guess. I mean we're not even.."

Jon nodded. "I get it." He was still looking away so Joe used his other hand to make him look in his eyes. Jon looked not like Jon, the usual smirk was gone. Joe kissed his forehead then let go of the younger man, trying to erase everything out his mind once again as he finished getting his stuff so he could leave. It's not like he would get far anyway..They all shared the car.

* * *

Joe was driving back to the hotel while Colby was sleep in the passenger seat and Jon was laid out on the backseat. Their eyes met in the rear view for some seconds but then Jon just turned his back to Joe. The Samoan shrugged it off and soon he was in the hotel's parking lot.

"Wake up Colby!" Joe laughed when the two-toned man flinched awake and hit his head on the window.

"For fucks sake man." Colby got out the car and went to the trunk to open it and get his stuff. Jon came out the car and ran his fingers through his hair before doing a little twirl and going to the trunk and getting his stuff as well, following suit with Colby to the hotel. Joe got his and followed as well. It was quiet, too quiet.

"I'm so damn tired." Colby said as the three walked up the hotel stairs. "I wanted to actually go out to the bar tonight and check out the chicks here."

"You're a man-whore." Jon said then chuckled when Colby held a fake hurt expression.

"Hey hey. I am not a man-whore, I just like to see what's better..in each chick."

"Okay whore." Jon dodged the punch that was coming for him and sprinted down the hall to his room. "Too slow."

"You're such a child." Colby flipped him off and went to his room before shutting the door. He was going to be sleep in under a minute.

Before Jon went inside he saw Joe at his door getting out his key. He leaned on his door and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Hey."

Joe looked to Jon and raised his eyebrows at him. Jon opened his door and nodded his head inside. Joe put his key back in his pocket and took his gear and other items he took from the trunk to Jon's room. Once the Samoan was in he set his stuff down and went over to the bed to sit on it with his hands resting on his thighs.

Jon came over and sat next to him then put an arm around him. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Joe closed his eyes, why were they doing this again, and why was he letting it happen. Jon turned the Samoan's head to face him then kissed him on the lips gently.

Joe pushed Jon on the bed and crawled on top of the younger man. "I don't know if we should be doing this."

Jon shook his head. "We won't I just, I don't know what I want really. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Joe laughed, it was definitely the same old Jon. "Nothing is wrong with you. Just like nothing is wrong with me. This is weird..and wrong though."

Jon rolled them over so he was on top. He had his chin on the Samoan's chest while he looked up at him. "Wrong is good."

"What?"

Jon played with his bottom lip a bit. "Wrong is good. This wrong is a good for me."

"What the hell are you saying?"

Jon just moved up and kissed Joe on the lips. He wasted no time parting the full lips and putting his tongue in the bigger man's mouth. Joe put his hands on Jon's shoulders and pushed him off and panted. Jon smiled and laughed at the face Joe held.

"You're an ass." Joe finally said.

"Whatever. I'm such a good boy, how could you say such a thing like that to me? I'm hurt."

Joe brought Jon back in by his hips then let one of his hands slide down a bit more to grope his ass. "Good boy my ass. You know we shouldn't be doing this. Now stop it."

"Why are you touching my ass then."

Joe closed his eyes and let out a big breath. "I don't know." Jon put each of his legs over Joe's making the bigger man have more access. Joe slid his hands down further and rubbed in between Jon's legs.

Jon had his eyes closed and his mouth was parted. Joe squeezed and Jon moaned. That moan went straight to Joe's dick, making it come alive.

"What are we doing?" Joe said in a whisper.

Jon opened his eyes and they appeared to be darker. "I don't know. It feels like I'm not in control of myself around you.

Joe stopped his movements and moved from under Jon. "Not tonight. You know this is wrong."

"Are you really just going to leave me like this?" Jon crossed his arms and stared daggers at the Samoan.

Joe just got up and picked up his items he brought. "I think I am." With that he left and Jon threw the pillow to the ground. Fucking bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hellllloooo is anyone here? I would really love to know how I am doing so far and if the tension is on point. Well anyway I do fast updates because I'm so in love with Ambreigns..Enjoy._

* * *

"Oh fuck. I think I broke my ribs." Jon leaned on the lockers. It was just after their big match. He took his shirt off and put his hand on his side. The bruise was turning purple, he fell pretty hard out there. "I might be dying."

Colby laughed and shook his head. "Nah man. You're not dying. I've had way worse. That's just a little bruise. It'll be fine."

"Feel if it was broken." Jon wasn't convinced at all. He stood by Colby and the two-toned man placed his hand on it and applied pressure. "Shit that hurts."

"It's not broken okay? You just need to put some ice on it and wrap it up. Pick yourself up."

Joe came in the locker room late, he was sweaty and his hair was over his shoulders, sweated out. Jon and Joe haven't even talked or even looked at each other for 2 days. The Samoan looked behind him to see Jon leaning in his locker to get something. His eyes roamed down to his ass, for a guy Jon had a nice ass. What was he thinking? For one this was his best friend..He thinks their best friends still. And second, he's a guy. The older man looked up and Jon had his eyes on him with no emotion. The brunette then finished with what he was doing.

Joe just got caught checking out his best friend. He felt embarrassed. Maybe Jon didn't know exactly what he was looking at. Whatever he didn't care. He got his clothes and headed to the showers, making sure to bring a towel because..Well lets just say he had to run out naked. He liked to take long showers, sometimes he had to shorten them when he shared the car with his other two team members. But right now he was just standing under the shower head in deep thought until he heard a locker slam. The Samoan turned off the shower and put the towel around his waist then came out to find Jon in his towel sitting on the bench.

"You're still here?"

Jon looked over to Joe who was leaning up against the locker. His eyes roamed down a little further and he saw the deep V line there. He quickly looked away. "Yeah. I'm still here. Not because of you if you're thinking that." Joe laughed and opened his locker once again and took out his clothes. He dropped his towel and Jon turned to see the back of the Samoan. He breath got caught in his throat and the older man turned his head to look at him. "I guess that's payback from you checking my ass out earlier." That was all the brunette could come up with.

Joe turned around and walked in front of Jon. He was semi-hard and had dark eyes. "Can you.." Jon knew what Joe was asking, he wanted to be pleased. They've been arguing so much and suddenly it's just something that brings them back together and that something was this. The younger man got on his knees in front of Joe and sighed before putting his hand on the thick member. This just seemed so natural with Joe, like he and the older man was suppose to do this together.

"That feels so good Jon." Joe had his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. Jon was getting hard at the scene. He'd be lying if he said that first night didn't change his thought process about who he wanted. He knew what he wanted it was all confusing but whenever moments like this happened something just took over him. The brunette put his mouth over the tip and sucked at it gently. Joe moaned deeply, that was the most sensitive part. He started to slide his fingers in those brown damp locks.

Jon wrapped his hand around his own dick and started to stroke it slowly as he took more of Joe's member in to his hot mouth, twirling his tongue around it. He moaned around it making Joe moan loudly, those moans vibrating around his throbbing member.

Jon took his mouth off of it and started to stroke again. He looked up at Joe who was looking down at him panting hard. The Samoan brought Jon up and pushed him up against the locker then brought one of his legs up to wrap around his waist. Their dicks were pressed right up against each other, God everything just felt so good when they were with each other.

The two looked at each for a moment just breathing harshly before kissing slowly. It wasn't rough this time, it was slow and nice. Their tongues were tangling with each other in such a pleasant way. Joe begin to rub his dick against Jon's moaning at the spark of pleasure that went up his spine.

"Oh fuck." Jon rested his head on the lockers and closed his eyes moaning loud at the feeling. Joe eyes looked at the brunette's neck and leaned in to lick it and suck on it. "What the fuck are you doing to me." Jon voice was so low and husky. He was about to cum just off of this. And that wasn't a problem because Joe was too.

Joe bit on Jon's neck and Jon groaned then moved his hands to grope the Samoan's ass and slap it hard. Joe moaned, he felt his that familiar feeling in his stomach. The younger man pulled Joe's head back by his hair so he could kiss him, it was rough but it was intoxicating as hell.

Joe moaned loudly into the kiss and Jon swallowed it, the Samoan came between their sweaty bodies. Jon saw the look on Joe's face and he was just a few seconds after, his raw deep moan filling the air as he came hard, shooting his product on Joe's stomach and his as well.

Jon put his leg down and tried to get his breath back. Joe stepped back from the younger man and begin to walk off. Jon opened his eyes and frowned. "Where are you going? Are you leaving me once again?"

"Well. I have cum on me. So I would like to take a shower." Joe winked at Jon and went back into the shower. When Jon didn't follow Joe called his name and Jon ran into the shower with the Samoan. He was glad that they made up once again but he didn't want to keep his hopes up because he knew they would argue soon after this session.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon was up late at night. It had to be at least 1AM in the morning but his thoughts kept him up. It has been at least a week since him and Joe's last encounter. He thought about it deeply and only got more confused. He was so confused, he wondered if Joe was.

Did he have feelings for the Samoan? Was that a bad thing? They were best friends. Work shouldn't get caught with emotions right? It was just something about him. Jon hasn't been inside a chick since, well since that first night with Joe. What the fuck was he doing to him?

Jon turned on his side and looked at the clock. It just turned 2AM. He thought about Joe some more. After that first night he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend, thoughts all of these thoughts filled his mind. No Joe was right when he first said it wasn't right. Maybe he'll go to the bar with Colby and check out some chicks. Joe wouldn't care, and their not dating..It was complicated.

* * *

Jon just got the pin over Ryback at a house show. He felt proud, he always feels proud about doing his job because wrestling is fun. After the match the three men walked to the locker room with satisfied smiles on their faces. Colby jumped around excitedly then put his arm over the brunette.

"Drinks tonight? Chicks? You in?"

Jon laughed and nodded. "You know I'm there."

Colby patted his back then looked at Joe who looked irritated. He always looked somewhat irritated though. So the younger man shrugged it off so he could ask the same question. "You in big guy?"

Joe shook his head. "I uh." He looked over to Jon who was biting the tip of his thumb waiting for an answer. "I have other things to do tonight. So you guys have fun."

"Suit yourself man."

* * *

Jon was at the bar drinking Whiskey while Colby was talking to two twin sisters on the other side of the bar. He wasn't really into this at all like he used to be. A blonde came over and sat by him and he nodded at her before sipping some more of his drink. She smiled at him and Jon raised his brows.

"You don't look like you belong here."

Jon smiled and turned to her. "I'm thinking the same thing. I'm not really into this anymore, you know what I mean?" The blonde laughed and Jon smiled. "I'm Jon, what's your name sweetheart?"

"I'm Sandra." She smiled again when Jon winked at her. "I came over here because you seemed different. All the rest of these guys are fucking losers."

"Really now? What makes you think I'm so different?"

"Because you haven't once looked at my boobs or made a rude sexual comment."

Jon smiled and drunk the rest of his Whiskey. "I'm different alright." Jon ordered them some drinks and got into it. He was having fun now. When he looked over to Colby he was going home with the two twin sisters. He shook his head and looked at Sandra who had this content look. She looked at him and held her hand out. The brunette took it and she pulled him up.

"You want to get out of here?" Jon nodded at her. "You're place?"

"Yeah. But you're going to have to drive us there. My friend took the damn car." Jon rolled his eyes and continued his journey to the car.

* * *

When they got into his hotel room they began to roughly kiss each other and take their clothes off with ease. Jon pushed her on the bed and crawled on top of her and bit her neck making the blonde moan loud. Jon pinned her arms above her head and looked down at her. He frowned and got off of her.

She sat up with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this." Jon admitted. "I mean don't get me wrong you're really attractive. But I just.."

"There is someone else?"

"Not entirely." Jon had to make up a lie. "Me and her have something going on but it's complicated."

"Sweetie you should of told me." The blonde pulled Jon back and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not mad believe me. At least you told me before something big happened." Jon smiled but it wasn't a real one and she saw right through it. "I can stay the night?"

"Yeah that'd be cool."

* * *

The next morning Joe knocked on Jon's door. He waited for a minute or two before the door opened up showing a girl all dressed up. "Oh sorry." She smiled and moved pass Joe leaving him to look at Jon laying in bed with shocked eyes.

Joe felt anger rushing through him. He walked in and closed the door. "Who was she?"

Jon sat up in bed and folded his arms against his chest. "That's none of your concern alright?"

"It's not?" Joe smiled and nodded. "Okay. Well, did you fuck her?"

Jon shook his head and laughed. "If I did it doesn't have anything to do with you. Back off."

"Fine. I'll back off. You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Joe shook his head and stared daggers at the brunette who had a slight smile on his face. "What the fuck are you smiling for?"

"Joe are you jealous?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What? Of her? No. I have no reason to be jealous over this. We have nothing going on and never will." That made Jon smile go away quickly.

"What are you saying?" Jon got up and stood in front of the bigger man with a sad expression.

"I'm saying what we did was a big mistake and you ruined our friendship."

Jon pushed him and balled up his fist. "I did not fucking ruin our friendship. I did nothing wrong you're such a pain in the ass. Man the fuck up alright?"

"Fuck you Jon." Is all that Joe said before pushing pass him and leaving the hotel room."

Jon punched the wall and made a hole that he would probably have to pay for later. His knuckles were bleeding and he didn't care. He just didn't care anymore. Fuck Joe is all he was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been weeks, hell if felt like years to Jon since he talked to Joe. It was getting so hard to work with him when he kept staring at you like he was killing you over and over again. They were at the Royal Rumble PPV now and they had to do a promo. Jon didn't want to, he didn't want to do anything if Joe had to be there. Cause he knew behind the words the older man chose that there was a meaning behind it. A bad meaning. Here goes nothing.

It was going well until Joe started to talk again. "But I gotta tell you boys. I know you can notice my energy, my swagger is off the charts right now. I'm feeling confident boys that I got the winning number tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Jon started.

Joe laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Aye what number you got?"

"You better stay tuned. You'll find out later."

"Alright if I tell you my number will you tell me your number?"

"Sounds good. Go ahead, shoot."

"I'm not going to tell you my number! How do you know if I don't even have two numbers?"

"Nobody has two numbers."

"I got all the numbers alright!"

"Man that's ridiculous nobody has two numbers."

Jon was so glad when his part was over with Joe and Colby took control. He just wanted to punch Joe but then he had the urge to hug him. He put on this big front that he wasn't hurting at all. But he had to at least Jon thought. How could he not? For the first time in his life. His heart ached for someone. It ached badly.

* * *

When Joe threw Colby and Jon over the ropes the look he gave Jon made the brunette feel horrible inside. He looked so mad, he knew that it wasn't acting anymore. He was really angry about what happened but didn't want to talk about it. When Jon and Colby got backstage they watched the rest of the match in their locker room on the monitor.

Now it was just Batista the Samoan in the ring. Joe already beat the record so he made his mark in the company early. He wasn't going to win the royal rumble though because creative had a different plan. Joe got eliminated and all the roster went to go have a mini celebration for the most eliminations. Jon stayed in the locker room though, he shouldn't join in that.

At the mini celebration he got a lot of hugs and clasps on the back from everyone. Colby was there but Jon wasn't. He looked around and left the celebration to go find him. First thing was to check the locker room. When he went in he saw Jon putting his street clothes on and putting his gear in his backpack he brings.

"Hey you weren't out there. I was looking for you." Joe wanted Jon to join in it to be honest. He wanted everyone to.

Jon put his jacket on and tapped his finger on his chest. He usually did that when he was thinking too many things at once. "It wouldn't have been a good idea."

"Why do you say that? We're a team. Jon's face was contorted in confusion now. Did the older man just really say that. They haven't talked in weeks and now suddenly after he gets his big win they're a team? What the fuck was with this man? Jon put his backpack on and just started to walk pass Joe but Joe pulled him back by the arm so they were facing each other. "What's wrong?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jon smacked Joe's hand off his arm and looked up at him, not backing down from this. "You said I fucking ruined our friendship then come back after your big win to say we're a team? Seriously?"

"Jon I.."

"Don't fucking Jon me okay?" Jon began to pull at his hair and pace in front of the bigger man. "You're fucking hurting me okay." He had his back away from Joe now with his hand over his face.

"What do you mean I'm hurting you?" Joe turned Jon around and brought him in gently. "How am I hurting you?"

"Joe let me go before I punch you."

Joe shook his head slowly. "You're not going to do anything to me. " He hugged Jon tightly and put Jon's head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really am okay? I just wanted you to celebrate with me. I know we haven't talked in weeks after that argument but..To be honest I really don't know what my problem was." Jon sighed and wrapped his hands around Joe's waist. Joe gently rocked them side to side then kissed the top of the smaller man's head.

Jon moved his head to look up at Joe again. There still was confusion written all over his face. The same with Joe now. All of it was fucking confusing and crazy. Most of all weird. Jon leaned up on his tippy toes a bit and pecked the Samoan on the lips. Joe used his hand to tilt Jon's head up so he could lean down and kiss him properly.

Jon stopped the kiss and smiled. The smile that showed both of his deep dimples. "That's enough of that." He turned around again to walk off but Joe brought him back in by the waist. Jon felt Joe's member hard against his ass and he felt his face tingling. The bigger man moved his hand to the front of the brunette pants and started to grope him.

Colby could walk in any moment and here they were touching each other. Jon was fully hard in his jeans now and Joe was just stroking him through the material. Jon was softly groaning and rubbing his ass up against Joe's member. He didn't know when he started to do that but he heard Joe's deep moans in his ear.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." Jon put his hand over Joe's hand that was stroking him through his jeans and stopped him.

"Just a little more." Joe sounded so lustful and Jon couldn't argue with him. Joe backed them up so he could sit on the bench with Jon on his lap. He undid Jon's pants and put his hands down them. Jon couldn't stop rubbing up against the Samoan anymore he couldn't help it. Joe put his hands down Jon's briefs and started stroking the real thing and Jon cried out in pleasure. His dick was leaking so much pre-cum. "Fuck you're really wet down here aren't you."

They heard Colby's voice coming closer so Jon got off Joe and fixed his pants and adjusted himself. His cheeks were red and it made Joe smirk big. Colby came in with a big smile and looked at his two best friends. He raised his eyebrows and squinted.

"Jon are you fucking blushing." Colby laughed loudly and Jon just flipped him off. "Did some chick come in here or something. What did I miss guys?"

"Nothing much. You took long enough to come back."

"Uh well.. Well I'm going to go back to the hotel. So I'll see you guys there." With that Jon practically ran out the locker room. Colby shook his head and laughed.

"Dude was there a chick in here that got him riled up?"

Joe laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You could say that."


	6. Chapter 6

Jon finally got in to his hotel room and he was still hard. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the locker room. He palmed his dick through his pants and bit his bottom lip. "He has never been that fucking horny in his life not even for a chick." He needed to relieve himself now. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side and unbuttoned his pants. Before he could take his pants off there was two knocks on his door.

"Who is it?" Jon said but he got no answer. He rolled his eyes and unlocked his door then opened it. Joe stood there leaning on the frame of the door biting his bottom lip. He looked down then up at Jon. "Fuck it." The younger man pulled Joe in and slammed the door closed, making sure to lock it too. He took off the Samoan's shirt and threw it quickly before pushing him up against the wall and biting on his neck.

Joe pulled Jon's pants down and the brunette stepped out of them quickly to kick them to the side. He began to move his hands down quickly searching for Joe's button. When he found it he un-buttoned his jeans and pulled them down with ease. When he moved back they were both in their briefs and breathing hard.

"I need you badly. You have no fucking idea." Jon licked his lips when Joe took his briefs off. The older man came closer and took off Jon's briefs. They both stood in front of each other naked. They looked over each other's body's for the first time and practically moaned at the sights of what they were seeing.

"How bad do you need me Jon. Tell me." Joe brought the brunette in closer by his hips then moved them down to his ass to grope the bare flesh. "Tell me." He repeated.

Jon closed his eyes and let out a big breath. "I need you so much right now. Come on Joe." Jon dropped to his knees and looked up at the bigger man before he started stroking him at a nice pace.

"Suck me." Joe said in a low voice. Jon put his mouth on the tip then instantly took more in to his mouth sucking it with good intentions behind it. Joe moaned and bit his bottom lip, Jon was good at this. He pulled the younger man's mouth away and brought him up. They kissed and the Samoan tasted himself.

Jon stopped the kiss and smacked Joe's ass before pushing him on the bed and getting on top of him. He rubbed his ass against the thick member and bit his bottom lip so hard. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. _He wanted Joe to fuck him. Badly. But at the same time he wanted to fuck Joe. How did this even work anyway?_

Joe had his eyes closed as he made soft deep moans. Loving the feel of Jon's ass against his dick. Before the brunette could react Joe switched their position so he was on top. He kissed Jon on the lips and moved down to the younger man's dick. Eyeing it with curiosity.

Joe shrugged and flattened his tongue so he could lick the the pre-cum of the tip of Jon's member. Jon moaned and sat up a bit to watch the Samoan go to work. Joe started sucking on the tip easily, twirling his tongue around it and licking the slit.

"Oh Fuck." Jon fell back on the bed and started to buck up, he couldn't control his hip movements. Joe closed his eyes as he let Jon basically fuck his mouth. He soon grabbed his hips and stopped him and held him. Joe took his time and took in as much as he can. He almost had the whole thing in his mouth.

"I'm about to cum." Jon warned but Joe didn't take his mouth off his member. "Joe." He said and looked at the older man who had his eyes closed and his lips wrapped around his dick tightly. Jon gripped the sheets and threw his head into the pillows as he came with a loud drawn out moan. Joe swallowed the smaller man's product and released him. "Holy shit. That was amazing."

Jon brought Joe up and they kissed again. Jon rolled back on top and bit Joe's bottom lip so hard that he tasted the blood in his mouth. "I think I should return the favor shouldn't I?"

Joe nodded and sat up against the headboard. Jon laughed and moved to Joe's side and sat up on his knees. He started to stroke him and in just a few seconds he returned back to sucking him off like earlier. The bigger man moaned and put his hand at the back of the younger man's head. Pushing him down a bit more.

Jon groaned at the feeling of his mouth being stretched as more of Joe's thick member went in to his mouth. That groan vibrated around the Samoan's dick and he started saying filth into the air. Jon slapped his thigh and stopped sucking. Joe took that as a sign to buck his hips up and so he did. Fucking the brunette's mouth like he did to him.

"Shit." Is what Joe kept repeating as he pounded Jon's mouth. "I'm about to cum." Jon ran his hand up Joe's inner thigh and grabbed at it tightly. Next thing you know there was a loud deep moan coming from the older man's mouth as his product shot in to Jon's mouth. Jon swallowed. He swallowed every last bit and even licked the slit to see if there was any more.

They sat their panting harshly while looking at each other. Another sexual encounter as 'best friends'. Joe spoke first though.

"I guess um. I should be leaving now."

Jon shook his head slowly. "No no, stay the night."

"Are you sure about that? Aren't you afraid we might argue again or something like that. I don't want to mess up our friendship anymore." Jon thought about the word friendship in his head. _How the hell was this even a friendship anymore. He didn't fucking know what this was to be honest._

"I'm sure. Stay the night with me." Jon smiled and got up to turn off the lights before getting back in the bed. He put the covers on both of them and turned to his side, his back facing Joe. To his surprise the bigger man scooted up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist. There were no words said that night. They slept peacefully but with so many thoughts running through their mind on what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jon woke up the next morning he realized that warmth from Joe wasn't there anymore. He rose up fast and looked around. Joe's clothes were gone to. Jon begin to panic. What did he do wrong this time? He rethought last night and couldn't think of what he did wrong. He took a deep breathe and decided to get ready for the day. When Jon left out his hotel room with his gym bag and water bottle he decided to just go straight to the gym. He'd go alone today. He could have some thinking time finally.

* * *

Jon walked in the gym at approximately 8AM. It was empty he thought until he walked in a bit more and saw Joe and Colby working out already. He kept walking and put his headphones on. Joe watched Jon with a guilty face while Colby was about to go but the Samoan told him no.

About 1 hour into it Jon sweated through his shirt so he took it off and sat on the bench to take a break. He drunk water out his bottle then felt a presence sit by him. He looked over to see Colby with a sympathetic look. The younger man wrapped his arm around Jon's shoulder and patted his back.

"You okay man? You seem really down today. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Jon drunk some more of his water and shook his head. "Nah man. I'm perfectly fine. How are you?"

"Jon stop bullshitting. You walked right passed up and didn't even say hi."Jon stood up and tapped his fingers on his chest before shaking his head and walking back to the treadmill. "So much for talking then.."

Not too soon after Jon was done with his workout for the day. He took a quick shower in the backroom the gym had and put on some fresh clothes. Once done he headed out the door he came in and back to the car but Joe stopped him. Jon just stared at him. Studying his face, he saw pure guilt.

"I'm sorry." Joe said. He didn't look Jon in the eyes when he said it though.

"No you're not." Jon shook his head. "No no. You left me. Why did you leave?" When Joe didn't look him in the eyes he rolled his neck, he was trying to be patient. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me the damn truth."

Joe looked Jon in the eyes and bit his bottom lip nervously. "I don't know."

"Excuse me?" Jon leaned up against his car and nodded. "I don't blame you."

Joe looked at the smaller man confusingly. "You don't?"

"Nah. You always leave don't you. I shouldn't care about it. I'm not mad at you." Jon walked over to the driver's seat and got in the car. Joe watched Jon drive off with a sad expression. He really fucked up this time.

* * *

It was later in the day and Jon was in the car with Colby and Joe driving to the airport. They had to get to the next state for RAW. When they made it there they hurried in to the airport, rushing passed screaming fans. Mostly girls. Once they got passed the detectors and everything and made it on the plane they had to decide where to sit. Colby saw a seat by a lady that he thought he could get with so he went to sit by her. Jon took a seat by the window and put his bags on the top compartment. When he sat down Joe sat down next to him.

"Jon." Joe said softly. Jon just stared out the window waiting for the plane to lift off. He was going to try to ignore the older man this whole trip. "Jon are you going to really ignore me?" The brunette turned his head to the Samoan and stared at him before looking back out the window. "Sorry for bothering you." The bigger man moved to another seat and also looked out the window.

Night on the plane was just quietness and soft snoring. Jon was up thought and Joe was too. Joe was on his Ipad and Jon was standing up slowly making sure not to fall due to turbulence. He opened the compartment and the plane bumped hard and he fell back but the Samoan caught him in his arms.

"Thanks." Jon said lowly and got his bag down so he could get a cover and his head rest. He put everything back up and sat down in his seat then got comfortable with his cover and headrest. Joe was about to go back to his seat when the younger man grabbed on to his hand and gently pulled him down into the seat next to him. "Why did you really leave me Joe?"

Joe sighed softly. "You really want to know?" Jon nodded and Joe closed his eyes then leaned back in his seat. "It scared me okay?"

Jon cocked an eyebrow and squinted his eyes. He was confused once again. "What scared you?" Joe turned to Jon and leaned in to him to rest his head on his shoulder. "Joe?" Jon frowned when he got no answer. Scared about what exactly? He put the cover on them both and rubbed the Samoan's back under the cover. They went to sleep embraced in each other there would definitely be some questions from Colby on why this was but Jon already had a lie planned for that.

* * *

They just got off the plane not too long ago and they were in the car with Colby making fun of them. "Oh my God and Joe had his head buried in your neck. You guys are so cute. Like little puppies."

"Enough of that shit Colby." Jon shook his head but he couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face.

Colby made kiss faces at Jon and Jon punched him in the arm hard. Colby rubbed his arm then looked at Joe who was in the passenger seat of their taxi they got for the ride to their hotel they were staying at tonight. Joe was looking out the window and he was super quiet. Too quiet.

"Joe you okay man? Are you mad because I found you sleeping on Jon like he was your teddy bear?"

Joe grinned and shook his head. "Nah man. I'm just thinking a lot of things right now."

Colby nodded, he understood. He got like that sometimes. "I get it. Don't think so much, remember we have a show tonight big man."The taxi driver made it to the hotel in no time and they got their luggage out the car and out the trunk then headed in. The lady already had them booked and gave them their room keys. The three split their separate ways because this time their rooms wasn't on the same floor.

When Jon got in his room he just laid on the bed hoping he could sleep off everything before he had to go to RAW. Just as he closed his eyes there was some soft knocks. He groaned loudly and went to open the door. Joe stood there with a small smile and Jon moved aside to let him in.

They stared at each other before Jon plopped back on the bed on his stomach while grasping the pillow tightly. Joe laid next to him and looked at him. It was quiet but there was a lot to say and Jon was going to start it.

"You never told me what you were scared about."

"Why can't you forget I said that?"

"Because when you leave someone after things we did..It's like. I don't know it's a horrible feeling man. I sound like a chick that just got stood up." This made Joe laughed a bit. Jon grinned and continued. "But. I just really want to know. Please I don't want to argue with you okay?"

Joe nodded slowly. They argued so much and he was pretty sure that Jon had headaches too after arguing. It was a painful feeling to have your best friend yelling at you..Well kind of more than best friends. He didn't know what to call them. "I don't want to argue either. I was scared because it was weird. I don't know I panicked when I look at you sleeping. It's like how did this happen? One day we're arguing and the next-"

"And the next we're just all over each other." Jon finished for the older man.

"Jon I'm not gay. I like women. But..I don't know there is just something about you. You confuse me."

Jon laughed into the pillow and looked back at the gray eyed man. "Joe I'm not either okay. I still like women. I don't just look at guys and say you're so attractive. I never did. After that first night we had, I just wanted more of you. I don't know what we are but we can stay best friends if you want. I don't care." Jon smiled and Joe had a weird look on his face but it turned to a small smile.

"I guess we can try to be best friends again. Like the good old times. Should we just forget and move on?"

Jon closed his eyes. He didn't know if he was okay with this. He just didn't know what was right anymore. Every time he got a step closer to Joe to doing more it drops back down and he just was so confused. "I guess we can do that. That'll be a good idea."

Joe had a slight frown on his face but then he nodded. "Okay." He got up and left without saying bye or anything. Jon knew he was upset. Hell he was upset too. But maybe this was best for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

After Joe and Jon talked weeks went by. They talked and even laughed sometimes but it still wasn't the same. They kept their distance and every now and then they would hug each other. Hugs were okay. The three men were at a house show tonight then Vince said they could have a little break from doing more work from the last couple of weeks. Jon had a match against the Big Show. That wasn't going to turn out well at all of course.

In the middle of the match it was planned move to do and Jon was suppose to lose to big show but big show didn't do it and he tossed the brunette out the ring. He forgot how to end the match. Jon landed hard on his side and yelled in pain. Joe and Colby ran over to him and helped him up slowly. Jon groaned loudly and put his arms around the two men.

The ref ended the match and people booed because they thought Jon was just playing it off. He was hurt seriously now. Joe looked over to the brunette and saw the pain all over his face. Fucking Big Show forgot his damn part. They got to the trainer's room and put Jon up on the table gently. The only person there to check if something was legitimately broken or entirely bruised that they had to take time off was Dr. Sampson.

"Jon take off your shirt." Sampson said. Jon obeyed and groaned when the tight fabric rubbed up against his side. Joe and Colby stared with wide eyes at the big purple bruise on the side of the Ohioan. "You hit your side pretty hard out there. I'm going to apply pressure to take a deep breath okay?"

Jon nodded and closed his eyes. He clenched his jaw when he felt Sampson feeling on the bruise. It hurt like hell and he couldn't imagine getting slammed again and just screaming in pain. He was not going to wrestle until the bruise healed up he didn't care if they said he had too.

"So. Can he still wrestle or does he have to sit out for some days?" Colby asked while he still eyed the big bruise.

"He can't wrestle like this. He needs to be out for a couple of weeks for this to clear up." Sampson said then went over to get some cloth to wrap around Jon's mid section. "He just needs to stay patched up. With lots of ice packs."

"Oh man. How are we going to do our upcoming matches?" Colby said. "I have to go talk to someone about this. Maybe Paul is here or Stephanie." Colby left out the trainer's room to go seek information while Joe looked at the bruise.

"I'll be back Joe. I got word in that someone else got hurt." Sampson sprinted out the room and that just left the two men in there.

Jon sat up slowly holding his side. Joe got the cloth Sampson had and moved the brunette's hand so he could wrap it around him. Jon watched Joe do this and he was happy that they were on good terms even if it was still painful. What Jon didn't understand is why it was so painful. It's not like they were dating or anything. It was just sexual encounters. He didn't know.

"What are you thinking about?" Joe interrupted Jon's thought process and Jon shook his head slowly.

"Nothing."

Joe smiled and cut the cloth before sitting down next to Jon. "I know that look. You're thinking a lot of thoughts at once." Jon sighed and looked at Joe with that smile that showed his dimples.

"How we are on good terms and what not." Jon looked down at the floor. "I'm happy that we are."

"I wish it was different." Joe admitted. He didn't mean to say that but it just came out. "Forget that."

Jon was still looking down at the floor as he slowly moved his hand across the bed and on to Joe's. Joe looked down at their hands then back to Jon who wasn't looking at him at all. The bigger man held his hand tightly and then squeezed it gently. Jon looked at him finally with a face that said he wanted this but he was confused again.

Joe leaned in and kissed him on the forehead and then kissing him on the cheek. "Whatever you want to do." Jon understood that. It was whatever he wanted and Joe would just accept it. He smiled at that, their whole relationship changed. It was weird but exciting to be with something different. Different as in you like your best friend that happens to me a man.

Jon rested his head on Joe's shoulder and closed his eyes. "What's taking them so long?" Joe hummed and got up to sprint out to the locker room to fetch their street clothes. Jon just sat there confused until the bigger man came back with their clothes. Even Colby's. "I think I will need help getting dressed. I can't bend down or do anything really." Jon frowned at that. He didn't want the bigger man to dress him.

Joe closed the door and locked it before he grabbed Jon's shirt out of his bag and put it over his head and the smaller man put his arms through and pulled it down all the way. Joe then took Jon's combat boots off and put them in another bag then stood to pull Jon to stand up. He undid his belt and put it in the bag before unzipping and un-buttoning the black pants then pulling them down.

Jon watched as Joe helped him get his legs out the pants. Jon stood there in only his white shirt,black briefs, and black long socks and he felt embarrassed. "Please hurry up." Joe laughed and nodded before going in to the younger man's bag to get his jeans. They looked at each other with a confused look.

"How the hell am I going to get these on you."

Jon took the jeans and bent down a bit then groaned at the pain. He put his leg through one and almost fell but Joe came behind him to hold him up. Jon nodded a thanks before slowly putting his other leg in his jeans. Joe sat him down and got his shoes so he could put them on and tie them. The brunette leaned to the side and got his leather jacket out of his bag so he could put it on.

"That was so fucking embarrassing. Never again will you dress me."

"What about undressing you."

Jon smiled and rolled his eyes. "Not even that." Joe had a slight pout on his face but he smiled when Jon got up slowly and leaned to kiss him on the lips. Soon Colby knocked on the door and the Samoan went to unlock and open it.

"Why was the door closed?"

Joe laughed and they the two men looked at him. "I'm sorry. I had to dress him." Colby twisted his mouth to not laugh but he soon did and Jon just shook his head and threw his bag at the two-toned man.

"Shut up and get ready. I'm going to the car." With that Jon slowly made his way out the trainer's room. All the thoughts that were running in his head and he smiled when they landed on Joe. "_You're a real piece of fucking work to make me have feelings like I'm some type of chick Joe." _


	9. Chapter 9

Joe helped Jon in to his hotel room, holding some of his bags. Jon sighed and turned to the older man. :What's wrong?"

Jon twisted his lips for a second. "Can you undress me."

Joe laughed and ran his fingers through his locks. "I thought I couldn't undress you."

"Joe please come on." Jon smiled when Joe came closer and pulled the shirt up and Jon raised his arms so the bigger man could take it all the way off. Jon sat on the bed and stuck his legs out and the bigger man pulled off his shoes then came next was his socks. The brunette stood up against and the raven haired man un-buttoned and unzipped the younger man's pants before pulling them down and getting him out of them.

Jon crawled into bed and laid on his back. Joe just stared awkwardly. Jon looked at him and smiled. "Are you staying with me tonight?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah I am." Joe quickly stripped down to his briefs then turned off the lights. He crawled on the bed and pulled the covers so he could put on both of them. He turned on his side with his back facing Jon. The brunette turned on his good side and scooted behind Joe and kissed his neck.

Joe turned his head to look at Jon and Jon kissed him on the lips. They had a slow make-out session, it's been a while since they kissed each other. The smaller man moved his hand to the front of the Samoan's briefs and rubbed slowly at the covered member.

Joe stopped the kiss and turned on his back. Under Jon's touch he got hard quickly. The brunette was holding his head head up with his other hand while the other moved in to Joe's briefs to rest on the thick member. "Are you sure about this?"

Jon didn't answer instead he just leaned to start sucking on Joe's neck while be began to stroke him at a nice pace. The raven haired man moaned loud. Jon was sucking hickeys on the bigger man's neck, it would have to be covered in the morning because he didn't want any questions. Jon sped his movements up and the Samoan started bucking his hips up into his lover's hand.

"Fuck Jon." Jon licked the small marks he made on Joe's neck then bit his ear. Everything felt like electricity when Jon touched Joe. "You're so fucking good." The Samoan turned his head to the younger man who was looking at him already.

Jon begin to rub his thumb over the slit slowly it made Joe moan his name. Jon bit his bottom lip, he was so hard and it wasn't helping him that his lover was making these sounds and saying his name like this. He just wanted to please him tonight but he could cum right now off of this. He begin stroking again but this time pumping and twisting his hand fast. The bigger man threw his head back into the pillows and cried out as he came hard on Jon's hand . The older man closed his eyes. He was panting hard trying to catch his breath.

Jon kissed Joe again and automatically their tongues grasped on to each other and twirled around slowly. They moaned softly into the kiss and tilted their heads for better access. This was the best kiss they ever had but it couldn't last forever because now they were just kissing each other breathless. Literally. Joe stopped the kiss and rubbed his nose against his lover's with a smile on his face.

"Do you want me to take care of you?"

Jon shook his head. "No. That was just for you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

The next morning the two men were embrace in each other. Last night was great and they shared something deeper. Jon woke up first, he rubbed at his eyes then smiled when he felt weight on his chest. There laid Joe'e head on his chest with his arm loosely around his waist. Last night he remembered he had his head on Joe's chest he didn't know how it got like this. The brunette moved out of the embrace and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When Jon came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist Joe was just waking up. His hair was all over the place and it made Jon laugh. Joe looked at the younger man and studied his body before it landed on the bruise that was out in the open with no cloth.

"You gotta get that wrapped again Jon." Joe's voice was way deeper in the morning than it was usually.

"Oh yeah. I know. I had to take it off before I got in the shower. Colby has more cloth in his room. Speaking of Colby, did he ever tell you about what we were going to have to do now sense I can't wrestle?"

"Shit he didn't. I don't know if we are suppose to leave today or anything." Joe got out of the bed and realized he was fully nude. He shrugged and found his pants to get his phone and text Colby. When he sent out a text he got one back almost immediately.

"_We're not leaving today. Stephanie said that she has to rewrite our upcoming storylines so we just have to wait. We won't be appearing until who knows how long. So we play the waiting game. We could get on the plane and still follow them around if you and Jon want to. I surely don't want to."_

Joe told Jon what Colby said and he frowned. "This is all my fault."

Joe shook his head. "No it was big show's fault. He's the one who got you injured." Joe went in to the bathroom but turned around. "I'm going to take a quick shower and we can talk about what to do today when I get out. Colby seems to want to just sleep in the whole day. But I don't want to." With that Joe closed the door and Jon heard the shower turn on.

It took Jon a while to get his clothes on because of the pain but he managed. When he was done he got his keys and left the room. He'd be back later, Joe could just text him.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Where did you go?"_

_"I just took a little walk. Why? What's up?"_

_"I know what we can do today."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"I want to take you out on a date."_

_"Jonathan Good doesn't do dates. Sorry."_

_"But you will do this date with me. Sorry. Meet me back at the hotel."_

Jon rolled his eyes at the last text message he got from Joe. He didn't like dates because they always ended horribly. All the chicks he went through. But then again Joe wasn't a girl so it might be different or it might be worse. Isn't he scared to be scene on a date with another man? What's his game tonight.

When Jon got back in to his hotel room he saw Joe sitting on the bed all ready. Joe looked down at his outfit then back to Joe's.

"Is this like serious?"

Joe gave Jon a confused look and then smiled. "Oh you mean 'cause I'm taking you out on a date?"

"Uh yeah. Like aren't you scared that someone will see us on a date?"

Joe walked in front of Jon and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What kind of date do you think this is? Do you think I'm going to open the car door for you and spoil you. Will you put a napkin on your thighs so food won't spill on your dress Jon? We're men. We're not some lovey-dovey couple like the ones on TV okay? Don't worry about it."

Jon wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and looked up at him, studying his face. He really looked at him, like really. Joe was handsome and he thought it would scare him to say that but it didn't. He ventured further and decided that he was actually really hot. He let his eyes roam down to the pink lips and he leaned in closer. The raven haired man angled his head and closed the gap instantly parting the brunette's lips for a deep slow kiss.

When the kiss stopped Joe let go of Jon and opened the door then cocked his head to him. The two men left out the room together side by side walking down the hallway. Joe was glad they were on the first floor. As they reached the hotel exit a gray rented car awaited for them. Jon looked over to the bigger man with questioning eyes. Where were they going anyway? He wanted to ask but he realized it's a date so he huffed out a big breath.

Joe got in the driver's seat and Jon got in the passenger's seat. When they started to drive down the highways he checked his phone to look at the time, it was about 2PM. To hell with it Jon was going to ask where they were going anyway. Who cares if it was a date?

"Where are we going?" Jon said as he turned his head to look at the raven haired man who just glanced at him a bit then smiled. "Tell me. I'm losing it with thinking about all this."

"So you're excited?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "I never said that. I just want to know where you're taking me. You could be taking me to a place where we can get shot up or something. I don't know."

"That was a horrible horrible lie." Joe laughed out loud and turned the car in to a parking lot. Jon glanced at the place and smirked and got out the car. Joe smiled at the bar. "This isn't so bad huh?"

Jon shook his head and practically ran in to the bar. He could use a drink. Joe followed the brunette in to the bar and smiled at the inside of it. It was a classy bar with good food and good drinks. Best of all you could watch the games too and the two men loved sports.

Soon the two men were at a private booth drinking, eating, and having laughs while they watched the game from the TV that was close to them. The drinks loosened them up to actually make them forget it was a date, it was just like a guys night out.

"Oh he's a dumb ass. He saw him coming right for him and just stood there?" Jon laughed at the football player and then looked at Joe. He nudged his foot under the table to get his attention, he never moved his foot away though. "I bet you were bad ass when you were playing football. You had to be if you got offered to be on the Minnesota Vikings team."

Joe smiled and nudged Jon's foot back. "I was pretty good. Not the best though." Joe looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was 5PM already. Time went by so fast. "Hey you ready to go to the next place?"

"The next place?" Jon looked on confusingly. Wasn't this a date already?

"I had a lot planned." Joe shrugged then got out his wallet and put money on the table. "C'mon." Joe got out the booth and Jon followed behind him. When they got outside the cool wind hit their skin making them get goosebumps. They hurriedly got in the car again and once again they were going somewhere the brunette didn't know.

Joe drove them around and they talked more, having laughs and even talking about work. Eventually Joe stopped the car again and Jon looked outside the window it was the movie theater. He looked back at the older man and smirked.

"Horror movie. I called it and we're watching any one I pick."

"Damn okay. Whatever you want Jon."

Jon got out the car and actually waited this time for Joe to be by his side before they walked in together. It didn't go unnoticed either by the raven haired man. It made him smile. When they entered some fans ran up to them and they happily took photos with them. Jon went over to the snacks instantly and Joe followed him.

Jon bought some twizzlers, skittles, popcorn, and drinks for the both of them and then went to the movies that were playing and his eyes landed on Quarantine. He smiled devilishly. Jon bought the tickets for them and walked as fast as he could to the theater to find a good seat. He found a seat in the middle for a perfect view of the screen and sat down. The older man sat next to him and they began to focus on the movie.

In the middle of the movie Jon was already done with his popcorn and now he was just eating Joe's. Joe liked the movie but he wasn't into it as much at Jon, Jon practically looked like he was in the movie witnessing it like it was real life.

When the movie ended Jon was just looking at the screen with his mouth opened. "Everyone just fucking died." He looked over to Joe who was fighting hard not to laugh. "What?"

Joe finally laughed and stood up. "You were so into it."

"I love horror movies. It was awesome though." Jon stood up too and they left the theater. They threw away their empty snack boxes and popcorn bowls and headed out the building. Once they got outside Jon slowly intertwined their hands. Joe looked at Jon and Jon just looked straight ahead.

They walked to the car like that and then released each other's hands and got in to the car. It was silent on the drive back to the hotel but some tension was building in the car. Jon had his hand on Joe's thigh, rubbing it while he looked out the window.

When they pulled up at the hotel and got out the car Jon got a text from Colby. He was asking where he was and Jon just said him and Joe went out for some drinks. When Colby replied back Jon laughed he could feel the pout through the phone. He wanted to go as well. The two men walked back in the hotel it was around 10PM. Joe lead the way back to Jon's hotel room and took the keys from the brunette to open the door. Once the door closed and locked they were looking at each other.

"I enjoyed tonight." Jon admitted and Joe smiled then pulled him in close so they could embrace each other. When Joe looked down at Jon he kissed his forehead then rubbed at his side gently because the bruise.

"How is this feeling?" Jon rose his shirt up and Joe studied the bruise. Some of the swelling went down but they needed to wrap it up, he forgot about that.

"It feels better today than yesterday. I can probably bend down now. I'm not as stiff." Jon shrugged at the end of the sentence then rose his eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason."

Jon was about to speak again but Joe kissed him and the younger man fell in to it. Their lips parted and the kiss got deeper quickly. Hands started roaming around as the kiss began to get rough. Jon pushed Joe off him, his chest rising and falling hard. Joe took off his shirt and threw it to the side before going back to attach his lips to Jon's neck. Marking him, just like he got marked last night. The Ohioan moaned and moved his hands to Joe's ass and brought him in closer so he could rub his growing erection against the bigger man.

Jon raised his arms and Joe roughly took off his shirt and threw it behind him before lifting him up against the wall. He looked at Jon's neck and smirked at all the hickeys. The brunette ran his hands through the pony tail and pulled so Joe's hair fell down his back.

"I want you bad." Joe breathed out. He let Jon down and took off the rest of his clothes. Jon watched with parted lips. He bit his bottom lip when he took a good look at the raven haired man's body. He took off his clothes as well and then walked up to Joe to put his arms around the bigger man's waist. "I have to be gentle with you tonight."

They both looked down at the bruise with a frown. When Jon looked back at Joe he smiled. "What's so bad that you have to be gentle with me?" Joe got out of the embrace and got on the bed and Jon followed suit and sat in front of him. "Joe?"

Joe sighed. "I want to take you."

"Like, you want to have sex with me?" Joe laughed and nodded. Just the thought of it made Jon's dick throb. He was getting harder by the second. "Okay." He simply said.

"Okay?" Joe repeated. "You want to?"

Jon bit his bottom lip slightly and nodded. "How do you want me?" They never done this but Jon just seemed okay with it. Perfectly fine and Joe was hesitant. Jon saw the look on Joe's face and grinned. "We don't have to."

Joe shook his head. "No. I want too. Trust me."

Jon moved in closer and sat on Joe's lap. His back was on Joe's chest and his ass was brushing up against his dick. Joe groaned deeply and spread the brunette's legs in front of him then started to slowly stroke him. He saw some pre-cum come out the head. Jon had his eyes closed, letting out some small moans at how good it felt.

Joe huffed out a breath before he brought his other hand up to Jon's mouth. Jon licked at the fingers and took them in to his mouth. The Samoan groaned at the sight and started thrusting his fingers in the Ohioan's hot mouth. He took out his fingers and Jon leaned over a bit then turned his head to the side so he could see the bigger man's fingers disappear. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the first finger inside of him.

"You okay?" Joe looked at Jon concerned until he nodded. The raven haired man started pumping his finger slowly, his finger was getting squeezed tightly. Jon was uncomfortable but he didn't want to stop, he hissed when he felt the second finger enter him. He felt himself getting stretched and pumped at the same time. Joe was biting his bottom lip hard, this was turning him on more than he thought. The way the brunette was just taking it was getting to him, he felt pre-cum leaking out his dick now.

Jon moaned loudly all of the sudden and Joe stopped. Jon panted hard and Joe started pumping his finger again and the brunette started moaning loud. "Are you ready for me now?"

Jon nodded and Joe took his fingers out. He was surprised when Jon got on all fours and spread his legs willingly. The younger man looked back at him and licked his lips. Joe rubbed all his pre-cum over his member and came closer to the smaller man. He rubbed his back to comfort then grabbed his hips.

Jon groaned in pain when he felt him getting stretched more. Joe closed his eyes and kept pushing inside he didn't even stop when he heard the younger man. He couldn't stop. The way he was squeezing around him felt so good. When he was fully in he opened his eyes and saw the Ohioan breathing hard. The Samoan rubbed his back again then stayed still so he could adjust.

"I'm ready."

Joe held on to Jon's hips tight as he started to do long slow thrust, making sure to bring Jon back on his dick with every thrust. Joe was groaning every time he pushed back in, Jon's wall were so tight around him. "Fuck you're so damn tight." The younger man moaned at that, he didn't know why that made his dick throb.

Joe moved his hips a bit to angle himself and started thrusting again. Jon let out a loud raw "ah" moan and the Samoan knew he found that spot again from earlier. He started thrusting a little bit faster, the only thing that was heard in the room were loud moans and skin slapping skin.

"Fuck harder. Harder baby." Jon was a mess now. So much pre-cum was leaking from his length he was so close. Joe pulled out and slammed back in and he groaned in satisfaction when he heard his name from the younger man. The older man heard the curse words falling out the Ohioan's mouth as he pounded him.

"You look so good taking it from me." Joe pulled out and sat back. Jon growled and turned around then crawled on the his lap. His cheeks were pink and he has this dark look in his eyes that the Samoan loved. Jon positioned himself on Joe's thick length and sunk back down.

"You're not done fucking me. Don't stop." Jon growled and wrapped his arms around Joe's neck then started to ride. He moaned and buried his head in Joe's neck. The older man moaned Jon's name softly, he didn't mean too it just came out but Jon heard it and he chuckled. That only earned him a hard slap on the ass, he groaned and bit the older man's shoulder hard.

Joe started to buck up to meet Jon's pace. They both were sweaty now, the room was was just filled with moans that got increasingly louder as time went by. Jon moved his head so he could kiss Joe, it was passionate but rough at the same time.

"I'm about to cum." Jon mumbled again Joe's lips and Joe just grabbed his member and started stroking him, making sure to pay extra attention to the sensitive head. Jon threw his head back and moaned out his lover's name as he came hard. Coating the bigger man's hand and his stomach.

"Shit." Joe just witnessed Jon have a damn orgasm and the thing that worried him was it was better than any woman's orgasm he's ever seen while having sex. Jon looked at him tiredly and licked his lips.

"Cum. Cum inside of me." Jon didn't care anymore. He looked down at this man who was his best friend once. They won belts on the same night. They were together in FCW and they formed the shield in NXT. Now here they were together, fucking each other.

Joe bucked up hard one more time and moaned Jon's name loudly as his product shot inside of him, filling him completely. Jon let out a shuddered breath at the warm feeling inside of him. Jon tiredly kissed the bigger man, trying to put all his feelings into this kiss. He hoped Joe felt the same way 'cause if he didn't he wouldn't know what to do now. He laughed in the kiss when he thought about it some more. Joe just took his virginity. His damn virginity.

Joe rubbed his hands up and down Jon's back and kissed his chest and cheek. "That was good."

Jon chuckled and nodded. "Yeah it was." He put his hands on the sides of Joe's face and kissed him again before raising himself slowly, releasing the Samoan's member. "Shower?" Joe nodded and both of them went to go take a nice long hot shower.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a loud knock at the door and Jon groaned loud as he embraced the bigger man next to him. Joe heard the knock again and he got out of the embrace to get the door. When he unlocked and opened it he saw a lady with a irritated look.

"Uh, can I help you?" Joe said while rubbing his eyes.

"Who the hell is it? It's like 7AM in the fucking morning." Jon said from the bed.

The small lady rolled her eyes."I got complaints about loud noise here and I came to say you guys need to keep it down." She peeked inside and rose her eyebrows. "Well, I'm guessing you're Joe."

Joe groaned and closed the door on her. He got back in to bed with the younger man and laid on his stomach. Jon rubbed his back then wrapped his arm around his waist. He wanted to laugh because of what the lady said but he knew the Samoan didn't want them to be out there. Hell he didn't want too either. This relationship was private. Wait was this a relationship?

"Hey Joe?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we?" When Jon said that Joe turned on his side to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

Jon began to bite the tip of his finger. "I mean. What are we now? Obviously we're more than best friends."

"Jon what do you think we are?" Joe asked in a soft toner. Jon never heard his voice sound like that before and it made him smile.

"Uh. I don't know. Boyfriends? Oh my God. That sounds fucking weird doesn't it?"

Joe laughed at the look Jon held and nodded. "It does. But you're right." The bigger man brought Jon in and they kissed a bit before Joe plopped back down on the bed and pulled the covers over his whole body. "I'm sleeping in. We can go to the gym later with Colby."

Jon felt Joe's head on his chest under the covers and his hand resting on his hip. He ran his hand through the raven locks and closed his eyes. In no time he was sleep again.

* * *

Colby waited patiently outside of the hotel at 10AM for his two best friends. They decided they would walk to the gym sense it was only a few blocks. When Joe and Jon came out they were sharing a laugh and the two-toned man pouted.

"You guys have been doing everything without me. I thought we were best friends."

Joe ruffled Colby's hair and laughed at the pout. "We are best friends man. Okay how about later we all go out for some drinks. Does that sound good?" He looked at the two younger man who nodded excitedly. "Great now lets start walking."

Once they got to the gym they wasted no time in working out. Colby noticed something different about his two best friends. The way Joe seemed so much more gentle towards Jon. He felt like they were planning or hiding something from him and he didn't like being left out of anything.

Hours went and the three men were beat down and sweaty. Jon couldn't do as much because his healing bruise but he still got a work out. Joe took off his shirt that he sweated out and put his hands on his hips. The brunette looked over and let his eyes roam over that exposed skin. They looked at each other and Colby watched with a confused face. What the fuck is going on?

They all took quick showers because they just wanted to go back to the hotel and go to the bar area. Once they got done showering and put some fresh clothes on they headed out the gym with their bags and walked back to the hotel.

When they got in Colby took their gym bags. "I'll take these up for you guys. I'll meet you at the bar." Joe and Jon nodded and walked to the bar area together when they got their they sat at the bar stools and Jon ordered them some rounds of Whiskey. They looked at each other and decided it would be a little contest.

When Colby came to the bar and sat on the stool next to them he saw many empty shot glasses already drowned. He cocked his eyebrow and saw that Jon was ordering the next round. "Guys?"

"Colby! Man join in on our contest. Unless you can't handle Whiskey."

"Bullshit I can handle something easy like Whiskey."

There they were drowning down shots. So far Joe drunk the most and he was drunk. Colby was drunk off his 8th shot and Jon was drunk but didn't want to admit he was so he went for his 9th shot. Joe already had 12 and he decided that was enough because he knew his limit.

"I...I'm done. My limit. I'm done man. Guys. I'm done."

Colby and Jon laughed at Jon's voice. Yeah he was wasted as hell. When Jon stood up he fell down and Joe laughed at him and got up and put his hand out but Jon pulled him down. Colby watched with blurry eyes as Joe fell on top of the brunette. People were looking at them but they were in their own worlds right now.

"Oh my God." Colby said and got up on wobbly feet. "You guys are fucking crazy." He pulled Joe off Jon and helped him up then helped Jon up the best he could. His eyes went wide when the Ohioan hugged Joe from the behind tightly and buried his head in his neck. "What the fuck are you doing Jon?"

"Colby relax. You need to chill man. We're all fucking drunk." Joe hummed and began to walk slowly to the elevator while Jon still hugged him from the back. Colby followed trying to keep his balance, holding on to things so he wouldn't fall on his ass.

When they got in the elevator Jon ran his hands through Joe's hair and let his ponytail loose before biting his neck. "God." He breathed. Colby stared wide eyed he was drunk sure but this, this was real.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Joe blinked slowly and shook his head. "Nothing is going on."

"Joe we have everything going on. We're like. We're like two peas in a pod man. More than that. We're fucking."

"Excuse me?" The elevator opened and Colby almost fell but he held on to the doors. "I'm dreaming. I'm on the third floor so excuse me."

"What floor are we on?" Joe looked around confusingly then saw the blurry 2 on the elevator. "We're on my floor man!"

"I want to come to your room." Jon would regret all of this in the morning. Everything was out in the open when he was drunk. He was a mess. "Lets go now." He pulled Joe and they held each other for balance to get to the room.

Colby rubbed his eyes a lot from the scene he just saw. This wasn't real. He was beyond drunk and he needed some fucking rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Colby closed the door and watched the scene in front of him. He had a painful hangover but he just needed to see for himself. And there they were embraced together in the bed. He squinted his eyes and felt anger building up in him.

"Hey! Wake the fuck up."

Jon jumped up and groaned at the pain he felt instantly. He looked around when his eyes landed on Colby. "How did you get in here?" Colby just looked over to Joe and back to him and Jon realized the Samoan was in his room.

Colby came closer to the edge of the bed. "I told the lady I lost the key to your room and she gave me an extra one." Colby pulled the cover off Joe and the bigger man groaned and sat up rubbing his head. Jon had his hands over his face trying to think of what to do next.

"Colby. How did you get in my room?" Joe asked. His eyes were trying to adjust to the sunlight coming in to the room. Joe looked over to Jon and his eyes went wide. He remembered them getting drunk last night and falling but he doesn't remember much else. "Shit. I can explain this."

Colby sat on the edge of the bed and raised his hands. "Well tell me right now 'cause I'm confused as hell. Jon said some crazy shit yesterday night before he dragged you off to your room."

Joe sat up all the way and took in a deep breath to calm the pain in his head. "Uh. What did he say?"

Colby looked directly at Jon and replied. "That you were more than friends. That you guys were fucking. Not to mention that he was all over you in the elevator like a wild animal."

"Oh my God I do things when I'm drunk, okay?" Jon removed his hands and he had the most guilty expression ever.

"Lets just cut the bullshit Jon. He's our best friend right? We might as well tell him what's going on right?" Jon just looked away from them both and nodded. "Okay well. We're dating." The Samoan shrugged at the end of the sentence and did a awkward laugh.

"This is starting to all add up. You guys were embraced with each other on the plane. That wasn't an accident. You are way more gentle with him. And don't get me started on the way you look at each other." Colby laughed suddenly that made Jon and Joe look at him weirdly. "Now I'm starting to think that time I came in the locker room and Jon was blushing..I'm starting to think there was no chick in there. That chick was you Joe."

Joe rolled his eyes and Jon laughed loudly but Joe punched him in the arm. "We were not dating at that time. We just started dating not too long ago. But this thing we have going on has been going on for almost 3 months."

"And none of you guys mentioned to tell me? What do you think would happen?" Colby pouted all of the sudden.

Joe laughed and shook his head. "I thought you would be mad at us man. And plus it's weird it's not like we're coming out anyway. It's just to each other. There is no one else. Trust me I love women very, very, very, ve-"

"Okay Joe I think he gets it continue." Jon interrupted.

"Okay well but yeah. He does too. But it's just the connection. I'm still the same Joe you met and he's still the same Jon you met. Nothing has changed other than we're dating."

Colby nodded. He understood that. "So. Are you guys going to be open about it like to the public or like keep it between you two? I mean, it probably won't be a secret for long because I'm pretty sure people saw you guys yesterday at the bar."

"Fucking shit. We could get in to trouble Joe." Jon looked worried. He was more worried because he couldn't wrestle and people could forget about him. And even more worried because WWE could punish him and make the whole stable go down. Joe's push could stop.

"Don't worry about that okay?" Colby said with a calm voice. "I'll help you guys through this. Best friends right?" Colby smiled then stood up. "We should move to the next state today love birds. Oh yeah, and my teasing will only get worse from now on for not telling me you dick heads."

Joe and Jon laughed and watched as Colby left the room. They looked at each other and the Samoan brought the younger man in for a hug. Jon was confused but he soon hugged back then moved so he could kiss Joe on the forehead and ruffle his already wild hair.

When the hug ended Joe looked at Jon in the eyes and studied him. "I'm kind of glad we told him you know."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I felt some weight leave my shoulder."

Jon smiled and his dimples came out. The reason he was smiling is because Joe is slowly accepting them as a couple. If he told Colby by himself he would be telling other people. They wouldn't be able to hide it. Jon kind of liked the idea of making it known that they were with each other. The thing that he was scared about if how the crowd would react because once you say something backstage it seems to get around the whole world in less than 3 hours. He didn't want any rude comments or something that could set the Samoan off and back down from what they have going down. This is the first time in years he has been in a relationship. The Ohioan just went to girl to girl. Now it was his best friend that knew a lot about him. He couldn't pass this up.

"God you make me feel like a chick sometimes you know that? This is a chick flick moment." Jon rolled his eyes and got up. "Come take a shower with me." Joe didn't have to be told twice he was right on Jon's tail to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

It was night time as they sat on the plane next to each other. Jon looked over to Joe who was on his Ipad and started to rub his index finger under the older man's chin. Joe turned to Jon and got pulled in by the Ohioan's finger for a slow kiss. They always stayed up late on the plane now because that's when everyone went to sleep. They could kiss freely and maybe touch if they were in that mood. Tonight Jon seem to be in that mood.

Joe closed up his Ipad then moved closer to Jon, as close as he could before he spread his legs apart and rubbed his hand on the forming bulge. Jon made a humming sound and spread his legs even more then rested his head back on the seat.

"Na uh. You're not the only one who's getting pleasured tonight." Joe whispered. Jon moved his hand over to start groping the Samoan's dick through his jeans. They leaned in again swallowing each other's soft moans with a deep kiss.

Jon stopped the kiss and put his finger on Joe's lip and played with the bottom one then looked up at him. "I want you to take me."

Joe looked on shocked at the smaller man. "Now?" Jon nodded and Joe looked around. They both looked at the end of the plane to the bathroom. "You are one kinky bastard."

Jon smirked and stood up. "Do not keep me waiting. I'm not very patient." The brunette walked to the end of the plane and went in to the bathroom. Joe got up a minute or two later and went down the plane as well to the bathroom. When he got in there Jon was leaned up against the wall with his arms folded against his chest.

"How do you want to do this? It's a tight space in here." Joe locked the door and Jon went up to the bigger man and pulled him in by the waist hard and began to kiss him. Joe groaned in to the kiss and put his hand at the back of the younger man's head for a deeper kiss. Jon moved back and quickly started taking off his clothes. He wanted it bad. It's ridiculous just two days ago he first lost it and now he just wanted more. A lot more.

Once he was fully naked he came pushed up against the raven haired man and started to suck on his neck while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Joe was holding in his moans, he didn't want to be loud and wake up anyone. Jon finally got the pants down, he also brought down the briefs with them.

"This is taking too long." Jon growled and moved back. "Just fuck me now." Joe hurriedly took off the rest of his clothes in no time and pushed Jon up against the wall. He then rubbed as much pre-cum as he could on his dick for lube.

Joe lifted up Jon's leg and put it around his waist then positioned himself at his entrance. He started pushing in slowly and Jon hissed but Joe knew to keep pushing. He knew when it would be too much. The Ohioan could handle this.

"Relax." Joe said in a firm tone that made Jon relax a bit. Joe pushed in all the way and Jon groaned loud. "Shh. You don't want to get caught do you?" With that he began to pump in to the smaller man, slow long thrust. Jon put his other leg around Joe's waist then wrapped his arms around his neck. "So fucking tight." Joe growled in his lover's ear that made the other shiver at the words.

The way Jon's dick was trapped between their hot bodies was making it hard to keep in his moans. He started to let out some groans because he couldn't help it and Joe took them up with a breath sucking kiss. The Samoan switched his angle and started thrusting up faster and Jon moaned loud in to the kiss.

"Shh." Joe said and picked up his speed. Jon had his mouth open and his cheeks were red. Joe licked his neck then bit it and Jon felt pre-cum sliding down his dick. He moaned again and Joe smacked his ass hard and it only made him say his name. He didn't care it felt so good.

"I can't be quiet when you're repeatedly hitting my spot. I fucking can't." Jon said in a breathless voice. Joe groaned when Jon started to clench around him tightly.

"Don't do that." Joe groaned louder when Jon didn't stop. The brunette rested his hands on either side of the bigger man's face and licked his top lip before parting his lips and sucking on his tongue. The kissed was stopped when they needed a breath. "I'm about to cum. Do you.."

"Inside me." Jon said and rested his head on his lover's shoulder and wrapping his legs tighter around him. Joe started hitting Jon's prostate roughly and Jon bit his shoulder hard trying to contain himself. He was seeing stars. Joe bit on the younger man's neck hard as he started shooting his product in the tight heat. Jon was only seconds behind as he started cumming on their stomachs, he only bit on to the Samoan's neck harder as he hit his climax.

They stayed like that for a moment before Joe slipped out of Jon and put him down slowly. They kissed again, lazily with a few soft groans. They couldn't get enough of each other. They were each other's drug. They heard a knock and panicked.

"Come on. I have to piss you wild animals." Colby said from outside the door and knocked harder. "Hurry up."

"We will be out man. Give us a sec." Joe said before he kissed Jon again. He looked down to see the newly cloth on the bruise Colby put on him before they got on the plane then to the newly bruise he made on his neck. He kissed it and they began to clean themselves up with smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

They were at RAW in Chicago. The three men just entered the building, it felt good to be back in their work place with everyone. Instantly Joe, Colby, and Jon saw Stephanie walking up to them with an expressionless face. Jon frowned when she stood in front of him and Joe but not Colby.

"I need to talk to you guys." Stephanie said then smiled at Colby before she lead them to her room backstage. Jon and Joe followed with apprehensive looks. When they got in to her office they sat in the two chairs in front of her desk and watched Stephanie sit in her chair.

"Some days ago you guys were at a bar, right?"

"Yeah we were." Joe spoke calmly.

Stephanie nodded slowly. "Some people took some pictures of you guys. You were completely off your wagon that day. I don't want my biggest stable to look like that outside the ring guys. I'm not mad but just don't let it happen again. This is just a warning but Vince or Paul would punish you."

"It'll never happen again." Jon was about to get up but Stephanie started talking again which made him sit back down.

"So. What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Jon asked quickly. Joe looked at him and Jon looked back. They were telling each other to just calm down.

"That's not all I saw."

"What did you see?" Joe asked.

"Touching. Holding. I'm just wondering if you guys are like.."

"Together?" Joe leaned back in the chair and stared her down. It made her uncomfortable and Jon looked at him stunned.

"Yeah. I need to know now. I don't want to hear it from the public or something."

"Yeah." Joe simply said.

It was quiet for some seconds before Stephanie stood up and nodded. "Well that's great. Lets just keep this talk between you and me. Okay guys?" She opened the door for them and Jon and Joe looked at her weirdly before leaving out the room. To their surprise their two-toned best friend was waiting outside the room with an anxious face.

"What happened. Are you guys in trouble. What happened. Tell me." Colby practically jumped around in their faces.

"Colby calm your ass down." Joe said and held him in place. "We're fine. We told her."

"You told her what?"

"That we're together." Jon said.

"That's great guys." Colby smiled and hugged them both. "So are you putting it out in public?"

"Uh. We're not just going to be like hey we're dating look at us." Jon started. He thought for a moment before continuing. "If they ask we tell. I mean, I can do shit like this now." Jon kissed Joe on the cheek and the bigger man tensed up and Jon laughed. "He's not going to be used to this boyfriend stuff. But it's funny."

"Shut up Jon." Joe swatted at the smaller man and Jon moved away with a big smile on his face. "I'm going to our locker room. So if you guys want to come hurry up before I lock the damn door."

* * *

Joe and Jon sat on the couch in their locker room watching the matches tonight. Jon was laying down with his head on Joe's lap and the bigger man was just running his fingers through his hair as he watched the main event. Colby was sitting on the arm on the couch on his phone. There was a knock on the door and he said come in.

Paul came in with a smile on his face and Jon quickly got off Joe and moved away.

"Boys relax. I know about it. You can go on and lay back on your little boyfriend there Jonathan." Joe rolled his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. Jon looked over at the older man and frowned. It was already happening. The bigger man was backing down from the public stuff already. "I'm glad you guys told us. Our first openly gay couple in WWE history."

Joe got up and left the locker room and Paul just looked at the door the Samoan left out of. "What's his problem?" Jon shook his head and went to go find Joe. Colby stared at Paul with a smile. "What?"

"You took that a little too far don't you think?"

"Watch yourself Lopez."

Colby laughed and waved him off then laid on the couch to watch the match on the monitor.

When Jon found Joe the bigger man was going to the exit of the arena. Jon caught up to him and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the hotel." Joe said with an irritated look.

"Why?"

"You know why." Joe leaned on the wall and crossed his arms against his chest. "He's going to advertise this shit. I haven't even told my family or anything. It's like this was a big mistake."

Jon tilted his head a bit and started to tap his finger on his chest. "You think we were a big mistake?"

"No that's not what I meant Jon."

"No that's what you meant." Jon started to walk off and Joe called his name but Jon kept walking. Joe threw his hands up defeated and left the arena like he planned to do. He didn't know what to do with himself now. He was alone tonight and that was fine. He'd be just fine.

Jon walked back in to the locker room and moved Colby's legs off the couch and sat next to him. He looked straight at the monitor and Colby put his legs up on the Ohioan's thighs.

"What's wrong with you?" Colby finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Where did Joe go? Did you catch up to him?"

"I wish I didn't. Lets just not talk about him okay?"

"Jon.."

"Colby. I said lets not talk about him. That's the last time I'm going to say it."

Colby felt like he just been scolded so he just watched the match in silence. He just wanted to help but he guess he shouldn't do that.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jon entered the hotel with Colby later that night after RAW. It was still silent between the two and Jon felt guilty. He hugged Colby and the two-toned man hugged him back. He didn't want to admit it but Colby was the most sensitive one out of the three.

"I really think you should go talk to Joe." Colby spoke up when the hug ended.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He thinks everything is a big mistake."

Colby huffed out a big breath. "Why don't you come to my room and tell me everything that happened?" Jon shrugged and nodded. They went to Colby's room on the second floor and got right into the conversation. When Jon told the younger man every single thing and detail Colby nodded and thought for a moment.

"I don't think he was saying you guys were a mistake Jon."

"Then what was he saying Dr. Phil."

"Hey. I'm trying to help. I think he meant he thought it was a mistake to tell Stephanie that. Maybe he isn't as ready as he thought to be public. You know WWE they advertise everything. If he hasn't told his family don't you think it would be wrong if they found out by the C.O.O. instead of his own blood? I mean be real Jon. It's probably scary for him. How would his family react? I mean you are only with each other. You don't think other men are attractive, it's just that connection with you two."

Jon frowned and groaned loudly. "Did I fuck up?"

Colby rubbed Jon's back. "Yeah you did man. Go talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me Colby."

"Then I'll make him."

"Yeah right." Jon said with a chuckle and opened Colby's door. "I'll tell you how it goes."

Jon took the elevator to Joe's floor and took a big breath when the door opened. He walked down to the room and walked back then stopped. He wasn't really good at apologies because he was stubborn. He forced himself to walk to the door and knock. He heard a the door unlock and soon it opened to the Samoan in sweatpants and a shirt with messy hair.

"Did you come here to yell at me or something because I don't have time for that tonight." Jon shook his head and scratched the back of his head. He then awkwardly laughed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Um. I fucked up." Jon mumbled. "I fucked up badly. I'm not good at apologies. I thought you meant that we were a mistake, that we should of never gotten together. That's not what you meant right, no you didn't mean that. Of course you didn't."

Joe watched Jon ramble on and pace in front of his door like a mad man. He reached out and grabbed his hand rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. "I didn't mean that. Stop acting crazy. I meant, I don't know. Now Paul will be advertising us. It's pushing me up too soon. I don't want everyone in the crowd to just be like hey there's that gay couple. I would not be able to focus on doing my job. There is always rude comments with this. And I just.." Joe pulled the Ohioan in and embraced him. "I don't want that to happen okay? You're still my best friend and I'll do anything for you. We're still brothers."

"That makes me feel weird. It's like I'm fucking my brother."

"Jon be serious."

"Sorry. Continue."

"I'm being completely honest right now. I like you. It's weird to say those things because you're a man in all. We could still agree on who's hot on the road like we used too, remember those chicks? I loved doing that. What I'm saying is, I still want to be like that and also be your boyfriend."

Jon just looked at Joe stunned. He opened his mouth and closed it. He put his head down and kicked his feet on the ground a bit.

"Hey look at me." Joe cupped Jon's chin and made him look up. "Do you want to be my boyfriend? Are you willing to go through all this with me. If not we can just. I don't know we can just go back to being friends."

Jon shook his head quickly and pecked Joe on the lips. When Joe was about to speak again he kissed him again and pushed Joe in to the room. They fell on the bed and the brunette was kissing him all over his face. Wherever he could. When he stopped he sat up on the bigger man.

"Look at us. This is crazy. We're crazy. I'm sorry for trying to put it all out there at once. I didn't think of your situation, I was being selfish. Fuck, you're making me apologize. I never apologized to any of my ex girlfriends before."

"Maybe that's a sign." Joe said softly then moved the brown curl away from Jon's eye.

"A sign for what?"

"Maybe this was suppose to happen. I don't even know what happened on the first night. I was just so mad for you talking to me like that then we were just all over each other."

Jon laughed and rolled off Joe slowly, making sure not to hurt his bruise. "I know man. It was a wild night right?"

Joe laughed and nodded. They were still best friends at the heart. Jon was still the same Jon. "You sleeping with me tonight? Or uh, do you just want to go back to your room and be lonely."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"You know I do." Joe rubbed Jon's inner thigh and smiled. "I got plans for us tonight." The night was filled with making up and exploring each other's bodies once again. Not once but twice in the same night.


	16. Chapter 16

_Jon was riding him and he fucking loved the view. He loved the way the brunette clawed at his chest when his sweet spot got rubbed. Joe sat up and Jon wrapped his arms loosely around the Samoan's neck. He was a mess, body glistening in sweat, hair wild, and eyes dilated._

_"How does it feel baby?" Joe said in a husky voice._

_Jon groaned and wrapped his arms a little bit more tighter around Joe's neck. "Don't make me say that. No, no, no. Jon breathed out. "You know how it feels."_

_"I don't think I do." Joe bucked up hard against Jon's sweet spot and Jon threw his head back and moaned. "Come on baby. Tell me."_

_"Joe.."_

_"I'm waiting." Joe licked his lips when Jon rested his forehead against his and rubbed their noses, panting and gasping for air. "Fucking amazing. Fuck, I feel amazing, you feel amazing inside of me. Is that good enough, huh? Do you want more?"_

_Joe smirked and played with the curl in front of Jon's face. "Can you do better?"_

_"You're a bastard.." Jon kissed Joe then stopped to get some more air. "You're my little bastard though." Jon's hand went down and he scratched the bigger man's chest hard drawing some blood. He then bit his lip when he got a groan in return. "Fuck, what are you doing to me. I'm so close, so so close."_

"Joe." Jon shook his lover awake and cocked an eyebrow when his eyes opened slowly with this satisfied smile on his face. "Dreaming about last night?" Jon winked at him and the bigger man laughed.

"Actually yeah. I was."

"Well there's more of that later but we have to get off the plane we're the only two here. Come on." Jon got out of his seat and got their bags down. Joe helped and they were on their way to the next hotel.

When they got their Colby was already there in the lobby waiting.

"You guys took too long so I left by myself. Hurry up and get ready so we can go to SmackDown."

Jon and Joe hurried up and got to the floor they were on. They looked at the two separate rooms and Jon just brought his stuff over to the older man's room and smiled. "We can share." They had a moment where they just stared at each other getting lost in each other's eyes before reality snap them back and they hurried and went inside the room.

Sooner than they knew. The three men were at SmackDown greeting everyone in their presence. Joe was having a good day and so was Jon. Colby walked in front of the two while Joe and Jon playfully nudged each other shoulders. Some people stared weirdly at them. Jon and Joe before this argued a lot and bickered back and forth now they were so close.

It wasn't until Joe saw Paul and he just growled and Jon squeezed his arm for some comfort making him relax a bit. Paul was a dick inside the ring and outside. It was true, that people did not like him behind the curtains but they still wanted this job.

"Joe you're back. Feeling better?"

Jon looked at Joe and saw the rage filling his eyes quickly. "We're good." Paul looked at the brunette then sized him up. Jon snorted then there was a silence. Colby watched with wide eyes from the side.

"So. Boys. We need to talk about what you have going on here. It's my business now."

"No the hell it's not." Joe stepped forward but Jon pulled him back.

"It became my business when you told my wife. Now, I would watch who you're talking to before your little push to the top drops. Time is ticking boys." Paul walked off with a smile brighter than the sun. Colby worried his bottom lip.

"Joe are you okay? Don't leave." Colby said.

Jon moved away a bit and kept his distance. "If he has to leave he will. I would probably too. Has anyone ever told that guy he's a dick?"

That made Joe crack a smile. "I would like to call him some other stuff but that's a start. I'm not leaving this time. Alright? Now lets just go to the locker room and wait there. Maybe they have something for us to do today."

When they got in the locker room some people were getting dressed for their matches. They just sat on the clear bench where no people was at and talked.

"So guys. How is your day going?"

"What kind of question is that Dr. Phil."

"Jon. I'm not fucking Dr. Phil." Colby tried to be serious but he started to laugh. "I can't even be serious around you. I meant how is it going. You do realize when you guys argue you bring it down on me." Jon's face turned into guilt, he remembered yelling at Colby when Joe left him. Colby just wanted to help. "Jon I know what you're thinking and it's okay. I already forgave you."

Jon did a half smile. He felt Joe's strong hand wrap around his waist and his head on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't want anything. I just wanted to do this. Get your mind out the gutters kid." Jon slapped Joe's thigh hard and the bigger man hissed.

Colby just stared in amazement. He then smirked. "So who's the girl."

"What?" Joe and Jon said in unison.

"Which one of you is on the bottom. You know. Which one is the one who submits to the dominance." Colby laughed at the look Joe and Jon held. They just stared at him confusingly. What the fuck was he talking about. "I'm going to take a lucky guess and say it's you Jon."

"Fuck off. It is not me."

"Oh so it's Joe?"

Joe smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. It's me Colby. All me." Joe rolled his eyes then shook his head. He rubbed the brunette's back soothingly. He knew that he was actually a little upset about that. He didn't like feeling like a chick, he was a man.

When more people started to fill the locker room Joe let go of Jon. They started to fill the once empty space and changed. Jon frowned, they shouldn't have to stop that just because more people came in. Who the fuck cares?


	17. Chapter 17

Jon and Joe were together backstage. They were alone on the way to Stephanie's office. Everyone was busy getting ready for the show. It was just them in the area they were in. Jon was really quiet and Joe didn't like it, usually they were joking around or even play fighting.

Joe stopped walking and Jon kept going only to realize Joe stopped. He turned around to him with a confused look. Joe held out his hand and the younger man looked at it for a moment before taking it. He got pulled in and the Samoan hugged him.

"What's wrong Jon?" Joe ran his fingers through the brown curls and kissed his forehead. "Tell me. You're never this quiet."

Jon got out of the embrace and stepped back a bit, they were still close though. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?"Jon bit the tip of his thumb, looking younger than he actually was when doing so. "Why would I be ashamed of you?" Joe wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and pulled him back in.

"You don't want to do anything with me in front of other people." Jon shrugged and looked everywhere but the older man.

Joe sighed and held Jon tighter. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"Oh you're not?" Jon looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Kiss me."Joe shrugged and kissed Jon on the lips and Jon shook his head and puffed out a laugh. "No, no." He shook his head slowly. "A real kiss."

Joe looked around and Jon used his hand to make Joe look directly at his eyes. Jon mouthed _"it's just me and you relax." _ They leaned in for a kiss and instantly parted their lips, tongues curling around each other in a pleasant way. The younger man moaned and angled his head so he could get deeper. The older man was slowly crumbling under the hot kiss, he let his hands go down and grab Jon's ass, pulling him right up against his growing erection.

Joe moaned in to the kiss when Jon moved his hand down to start groping his dick through his jeans. When the kiss stopped the brunette's eyes were wild and dilated. Joe moved his hands up so he could run his hands through the other's hair. Jon nervously laughed under the stare his lover gave him. It was like he was looking at his soul, searching for something and honestly Jon didn't know if he wanted the older man to look that deep yet.

Jon walked backwards slowly and took Joe's hand in his hand. "Scared to hold my hand to Stephanie's office? I'll make it worth your while later." Jon bit his bottom lip and Joe nodded, holding the hand tighter. They walked side by side holding each other hands for the first time in public.

Some people stared at them confusingly and Joe just frowned and tried to pull away from Jon's hand but Jon held on tighter. When they finally got to Stephanie's office they knocked and instantly she opened her door with a smile. They didn't like her though, she was a liar.

"Boys, I have good news." She stopped when she saw them holding hands. "Even better news now."

"Is that so?" Joe asked with a slightly irritated look.

"Yes. You're going out in the public? You're holding hands." Stephanie clasp their shoulders and Jon looked at her hands in disgust.

"You're not putting that on your damn twitter so you can stop being excited."

"Excuse me?"

Joe looked at Jon with shocked eyes.

"You heard me. You can't do that alright? People are not going to find out by you. If they want to know they ask us not you. We should of never told you anything in the first place, you lied and told Paul." Jon felt Joe rubbing his thumb over his knuckles and he looked up at the bigger man to see him with a small smile on his face. "Now, I was hoping we could be back in action or something."

"Uh.." Stephanie felt bad honestly but she wasn't going to let Jon talk to her like that. Of course she'd tell Paul. "Actually we wanted you guys to pre-record a promo for the next feud. Then you can start it up slowly your next feud. Jon you should be able to wrestle then."

"Fine. Joe come on. Lets go find Colby to get this thing rolling." Jon opened left the room with his hands free of the Samoan. When they walked back down to the locker room some of the wrestlers were looking at them. One of them being Ryan Reeves, actually laughing at the two. "You got a problem?"

"Oh no, just keep walking with your boyfriend there." Ryan laughed and Jon growled then stepped in his face. "What are you going to do Ambrose?" Joe came closer and put his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"He's not worth it come on Jon. Promo."

Jon backed off and started to walk with Joe again but there it went again.

"Listen to your boyfriend little man."

Jon turned around and balled up his fist and before Joe could pull him the younger man ran up and punched Ryan straight in the jaw and watched him fall on the ground. Jon leaned down by Ryan and tilted his head with a big smile on his face.

"Listen here you piece of shit, you're not going to talk to me like that. Do it again, and it'll be more than just a punch." Ryan watched while holding his Jaw as Jon stood up and walked off, he did not move. At all. People were laughing at him anyway, he should of never said anything.

Joe caught up to Jon and stopped him. "Are you okay?" He put his hands on his face and looked in to his eyes.

"He probably walked passed while we were together and I'm fuming alright. Just fucking let me go." Jon smacked Joe's hand off of him and walked off. Joe sighed, Jon was really a hot head and on top of that, they were all going to be in trouble for that little stunt.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jon you did what!?" Colby stared at his two team members in shock. "What the fuck did you do that for? We're going to be in so much fucking trouble. Fuck, did you just punch him? That's it? Joe did you do anything?"

"I tried to stop him. I didn't do anything to Ryan but he was being an asshole. Jon is a hothead I guess." Joe looked over to the smaller man who was leaning up against the wall with his head down. "And I think we're going to be in big trouble. They didn't even give us the script for our promo man. What happens if we leave this locker room? Will we get fired or something?"

"Man up, we have to man up. Jon." Jon didn't move at all and the two men couldn't see his face, his brown curls were blocking. "Jon. Look at me."

Jon looked up and his face made Joe ache. It looked mixed with hate, sadness, and rage. "What?"

"We're going. We have to get out of the locker room and see what's going on out there."

"Fine. But if I have to say sorry to Ryan I'm leaving."

Just as the three decided to walk to the door Paul came in with a angry face. They backed up a bit and stared at his red face.

"Are you fucking guys losing your mind? Do you think you run the show around here!?" Paul got in Jon's face and stared him down. "You're beating up talent now, Good? What the hell is your problem?"

Joe put his hand on Paul's chest and moved Jon behind him. "Stop yelling at him."

"Oh and you? You didn't even fucking stop him. You just watched?" Paul laughed then shook his head. "Jon, tell me. What gives you the right to talk to my wife like you did? Do you know what I can do to your career? Huh?"

"I don't fucking care. Do what you want. It's all my fault anyway."

"Oh you'll care when no one fucking remembers your name Ambrose."

"Hey, take it easy Paul." Colby stepped closer with a frown. "It was a big misunderstanding alright? Ryan was being a dick and your wife? Your wife and yourself have no right to just put them out there until they are good and damn ready."

Paul took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Get the hell out this arena."

"Oh you want us to get out now?" Colby nodded. "Okay fine. You need us and you know you do. Without Punk here there is a big gap in the company and if you take us out then your little company will fall even more. Come on guys." Colby lead the way out the locker room and the other two men followed him.

When they got outside the arena it was windy. Joe sighed then pulled Jon in to his warmth by the waist, to his surprise Jon wrapped his arms around him.

"We'll talk when we get to the hotel okay?" Jon nodded at Joe and they all walked to their shared rented car. Joe got in the back and Jon did too, Colby took the driver's seat he knew his two best friends just needed each other at the moment and that was fine. He started up the engine and they were on there way to the hotel.

In the backseat Jon was looking out the window. Joe put his hand on Jon's thigh and the brunette looked at him with a poker face. He couldn't show how hurt he was, he wasn't the one with showing emotions. That wasn't how he was raised, he needed to be the man on the family and men does not show how messed up they really are inside.

Joe held out his arm and Jon took off his seat belt to be embraced by the older man. The Samoan held the Ohioan as tight we he could without hurting the healing bruise. Colby pulled up at the hotel then looked in the rear view mirror.

"We're here."

They all got out the car and headed in the hotel, instantly parting their ways. Jon of course following Joe sense their sharing a room. When they got to their room it was quiet. Too quiet. Jon stripped out of his clothes, dropping every piece of fabric as he headed to the bathroom. He needed a hot shower. Joe sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands over his face. When he heard the shower running he decided to strip out his clothes too and head to the bathroom.

Jon stood under the water with his eyes closed. He slightly jumped when Joe's arms wrapped around his waist. Joe kissed the Ohioan's neck and held him tighter. "Do you want to talk about it still or not tonight?"

Jon shook his head slowly. "We can tomorrow." Jon's voice was low, this wasn't the Samoan's Jon. This was a hurt Jon. A hurting person that was keeping everything balled in and he didn't like it. That could drive you fucking insane and he wasn't going to let that happen to the younger man. Joe turned off the shower and pulled the brunette out with him.

When the two got back in to the bedroom area Joe went to go turn off the light then turn on the lamp on the nightstand so it wouldn't be fully dark. They were both still wet from the shower but it didn't matter.

"What are we doing? Jon spoke up in a quiet voice. Joe didn't answer he just lifted his lover up on to the bed and got on top of him. The Samoan kissed Jon on the lips and the other accepted it. They shared a passionate slow kiss with each other, both getting hard under their bodies being together and the hot kiss. When the kiss stopped the raven haired man got off of the other then spread his legs.

"I don't like seeing you this way." Joe spoke up.

"What way?"

"I don't like seeing you hurt. I know you hide all your emotions and it's bullshit Jon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jon said in a cracked voice. Joe sighed the leaned down to start kissing his way up Jon's stomach, leaving open mouthed kisses along the abs. The Ohioan sucked in a breath when he felt his lover biting his nipple then sucking on it. He put his hand at the back of the long mane of hair and held him there. Joe used his other hand to rub his thumb over the other one and pull it.

"Fuck." Jon arched but Joe pushed him back down making the other groan. Joe then moved back down, way down to the hard member. Without thinking really he sucked it in to his mouth and the Ohioan moaned loud. Just as his dick started to throb the bigger man released his member and got back on top of him.

"I'm going to need you to relax as much as you can baby." Joe never really called Jon baby and it always made the brunette get all nervous and shy. It was a weird feeling and he didn't like it because to him it wasn't real. He didn't know if the Samoan would stay with him for the long run. Who would want to? He's a damn mess in the ring and outside the ring. "Stop thinking so much and relax."

Jon relaxed then he felt Joe pushing the tip of his member in and he tensed up. He was going in raw. Joe just stared at him with calm eyes and soon he relaxed enough for the bigger man to get the tip in. "Fuck this hurts."

"I'm sorry. I would never want to hurt you baby."

"Joe stop calling me that." Jon bit his bottom lip hard when he felt more of the thick member go further inside. He let out some pants before taking in a deep breath.

"But you are my baby. You don't believe me? You think I'm going to hurt you, huh?" Joe pushed the rest in and Jon hands gripped the Samoan's hair tightly. The grip soon released and the Ohioan's arms wrapped around the older man's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist.

They looked in to each other eyes and Jon got nervous. Joe was searching for something in there again so he looked away. Joe turned Jon's head back to him then kissed his lips before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. He created slow rhythm in and out of Jon's tight heat.

The kiss stopped and Jon was panting softly, he was looking right up in to that deep stare the raven haired man had. The thrusts got deeper and longer. Jon's body raised with Joe's body in every thrust, he just realized what they were doing. He sounded foreign. Because there was no such thing in his brain. But they were actually _making love._ And he loved it. He fucking loved it.

Joe put both of his elbows on the side of Jon's head and started to thrust faster, making sure to switch his angle. He knew where that sweet spot was easily now. Jon pushed his head back into the pillow and moaned loud when his prostate got rubbed at by the older man's dick.

"Do you believe me?" Joe whispered.

Jon looked at Joe and nodded as he moaned. He couldn't contain them, they were loud. "I believe you. I fucking believe you." Joe smiled then pulled out to sit next to the younger man. He pulled him in to his lap, his back resting on his broad chest. The brunette sunk down on the thick member slowly and rested his head on the Samoan's shoulder.

"You always have me, I'm your bestfriend, your boyfriend, your comfort." Joe started bucking up in to Jon making the younger man gasp. He then started playing with Jon's nipples again sense he seemed really sensitive there, he rubbed his thumbs over them then pulled at them hard. The Ohioan cried out in pleasure and it only made him rock his hips back and forth.

"I'll give you everything Jon." Joe sucked on his lover's neck and moved one of his hands down to start stroking the neglected member. His other hand was still doing its work on the sensitive nipple. Jon had a lot of sensitive spots on his body.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jon repeated in to the air loudly. "I'm going to c-." He didn't get to finish his sentence, he started to shoot out his product with Joe's name on his lips. The Samoan kept stroking slowly making sure to get everything. The Ohioan's product was spurting out everywhere, on his hand, on his stomach, on the sheets. When the raven haired man knew he got it all he released the spent member and started to buck up hard.

Jon was still getting his prostate hit but now roughly. He let out some deep "ah" moans as he got pounded by his lover. No one else could make him feel like this. No one. Joe's hipped stuttered, soon he erupted in Jon with a loud moan. Jon was milking him of everything he had, clenching hard.

When they came down from their high Joe rubbed Jon's sides gently and kissed his cheek. Jon had his head rested on the bigger man's shoulder still, breathing slowed and content. He soon turned his head so he could kiss Joe, a deep slow kiss that made him get a full body shiver. When it ended they rubbed their noses together.

"We'll get through everything together okay?"

"Promise me." Jon whispered.

"I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for all the errors in my story..Eh forgive me. I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Woo almost 40 followers._

* * *

Over the past weeks Jon, Colby, and Joe have been sticking together and doing what they want. They were out of the company. When they watched RAW or SmackDown the crowd would cheer their name randomly, they knew they were gone. People also knew something definitely was going on with Jon and Joe.

Right now Jon, Joe, and Colby were eating at a restaurant they picked out. They were actually treating their two-toned bestfriend sense they were always bring their problems on him. He deserved this. Joe felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out to check the text he just got. It was from his cousin Jonathan, one half of the Usos. He's been texting him a lot lately and the raven haired man didn't reply. He didn't want to talk about the rumors or anything, or even the true things that were going around.

"You okay?" Jon asked while dipping his fry in ketchup.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Joe smiled at the brunette who was now stealing his food off his plate. "Jon you still have food."

"Maybe yours taste better."

"I don't think I can eat anymore guys." Colby groaned then held his stomach. He looked over and saw cake and shook his head. "Never mind. I need to eat that cake then I won't be able to eat anymore." He ordered cake and dug right in as soon as it hit his plate.

They were all in Vegas, they decided to travel there well because Jon lived out here, he had an apartment they all shared. It was a two bedroom. They are still getting used to living together because someone doesn't know how to knock on doors. Sometimes Colby would bring a chick over in the middle of the night. It was guys night everyday basically.

"Fuck. Okay seriously guys. I'm full. This was fun." Colby held his stomach then pushed his plate away from him. Jon laughed and called over the waiter so he could pay the bill. They all soon got up and left. Outside was suddenly colder and Jon didn't have a jacket at all. Joe had two jackets one so he took one off and handed to the smaller man and the other took it then hurried to put it on.

"Aw, so cute." Colby smirked at Jon and Jon squinted at him. He soon punched Colby in the arm, it was always the same arm. "Fuck. I'm sorry jeez. Joe how do you put up with him? Doesn't he hit you?"

Joe laughed and shook his head. "Only when I irritate him. Or, in sex."

"Enough. I didn't want to go that far into the conversation."

Jon smirked. "Colby he fucking loves it."

"Oh my God. Why do you guys torture me with this. Please no more. I'm sorry."

Joe laughed at what Jon said then held his hand as they began to walk to their shared apartment. It had to be 11PM out. Vegas never slept and Joe was starting to see why the younger man chose to live here. For one his was a helluva sight and two if you were having a shit day you could drink and go to the casino anytime you wanted.

Soon they were at the apartment and Colby opened the front door with his key and walked up the stairs in a hurry. Jon and Joe followed up the stairs then went in to their shared apartment then closing and locking the door. They took off their shoes and jackets then walked in to the living room area where Colby was putting in a movie.

Joe plopped down on the couch and Jon didn't. Joe looked at him and the brunette just walked in to the kitchen to make a big bowl of popcorn. When he came back the Samoan smiled at him then took hold of the bowl of popcorn while Jon sat next to him.

About 30 minutes in to the movie there was soft snoring. It was Colby. Jon and Joe laughed quietly and turned off the movie then left to their room. They got in their and closed their door. Jon smirked at Joe then jumped on him. He thought his weight would push the bigger man down but it didn't

"Not going anywhere." He had Jon in a bear hug. The Ohioan just smiled and wrapped his legs around Joe's waist and his arms around his neck loosely.

"Maybe I don't want to go anywhere."

Jon was fully healed up now. He was perfectly fine and he was doing all the things he used to do now. One thing was working out really hard. The two men kissed and Joe fell back on the bed. The brunette took control and pinned his lover's arms above his head.

"I can't believe we lasted this long." Jon said in a whisper.

"I told you, I wasn't going to walk out on you. Of course we have our heated arguments but we work it out."

"Joe.." Jon laughed nervously. "You're so good to me, you know that?"

Joe smiled and rolled ovwe so he was on top. "You sound like a chick." Jon rolled his eyes and slapped the Samoan's ass hard. "Okay I'm sorry. But um, you're good to me too? This sounds so sappy." He buried his head into the brunette's neck and bit at the soft skin playfully.

"Want to play a game?" Jon rolled on top Joe and had a devilish look.

Joe cocked an eyebrow. "Jon last time we played a game you got mad because I won."

"It's okay. This will be a win, win game." Jon got off the bed and walked backwards a bit. "Come on take me."

"Take you?" Joe got up and stood his distance. He was still confused. "You wanna wrestle?" Jon nodded and Joe smiled then picked up speed to Jon knocking him over on the carpet and getting on top of him. He had that same wild look he had in the ring. "Are you regretting it little one?"

Jon growled and kneed Joe in the stomach before getting on top of Joe, breathing hard. "Little one? I bet this little one can kick your ass." Jon slapped Joe and smiled when he got the reaction he wanted. "What are you going to do?" He slapped Joe again and laughed.

Joe pushed him off and stood over Jon he picked him up and put him over his shoulder then slammed him on the bed. Jon looked up at him with dark eyes and smirked. He stood up on the bed and jumped on the bigger man only to be back in a bear hug.

"When will you learn that you are not heavy enough to knock me down baby?" Joe pushed Jon up against the wall. There was that moment when they were breathing hard and looking at each other. Jon had this look in his eyes, they were a dull blue tonight. "Do you give up?" The brunette nodded and the other put him down.

"Just kidding." Jon pushed Joe and the bigger man fell back on the bed. Jon sat on top of him and pinned his arms above his head with force. "You know my ring techniques. Why did you believe me?" Joe had a light sweat on his face and the brunette smiled. "1..2..3. I win." He let go of his lover's hands and planted his own hands on the broad chest.

"Yeah you win." Joe said.

Jon squinted his eyes. "Did you want me to win?" Joe laughed and Jon smacked his chest.

"Jon, you said it was a win, win situation. So I win as well." Joe pulled the Ohioan down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard. Jon moaned into the kiss and moved his hands down quickly to undo Joe's jeans. The older man ran his hand up his lover's shirt, feeling the soft yet hard skin quiver under his touch.

The kiss stopped and both of them were panting for air. Jon took off his shirt and threw it behind him then leaned down to suck on Joe's neck. The bigger man smacked Jon's ass hard then groped it making him groan in sweet agony. "I need the rest of you naked Jon."

Jon got off of Joe and stood up, quickly shedding his clothes. Joe sat up on the edge of the bed. Jon was looking down at him with his lips slightly parted. Joe lifted up his arms and the younger man took off his shirt and threw it behind him.

"Did I ever tell you that I like your body?" Joe stood up and pulled his pants down with his briefs and stepped out of them. He then sat down and grabbed Jon's hips, bringing him closer.

"You only like it?" Jon ran his hand through the gray eyed man's hair.

"I love it. Jon it's kind of hard not to mistake you for a girl. I mean you have curves. You have curves man." Jon rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Joe smiled and kissed the younger man's navel then kissed his way up his body. They stood face to face before their lips locked up in a more slow needy kiss.

Jon pushed Joe on the bed then sat up on his knees between his legs. He spread them then looked at the view. Joe looked at the other men confusingly. When Jon looked up he grinned.

"Can I take you?"

Joe eyes were slightly wider. He licked his lips nervously. Did he really want that? _Dammit Joe stop over thinking it. You trust Jon._ "Yeah you can."

Jon smiled then moved up a bit to put two fingers by Joe's lips. Joe sucked them in to his mouth and kept his eyes right on the younger man as he sucked them. It soon went to Jon just thrusting his finger in to his mouth. The younger man groaned at the sight then took his fingers out. He went back to his position on his knees then moved one of his fingers to his lover's entrance.

"Ready?" Joe nodded, he closed his his eyes when he felt Jon pushing his finger in. "Nervous?" Joe huffed out a laugh it was soon turned into a groan when he felt the finger push all the way into him. Jon didn't wait he started to pump his finger slowly, he wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of the Samoan. Badly. "And you tell me I'm tight?"

The second finger went in and Joe clenched his jaw, this was uncomfortable. He felt guilty for doing this to Jon now. "Don't worry. It gets better trust me." Jon felt that he stretched the raven haired man enough so he pulled his fingers out. Using his pre-cum as lube, he rubbed it all over his member then got on top of the bigger man. The tip of his member at the entrance, he slightly pushed in then stopped.

"You don't have to wait until I say I'm ready Jon. Go ahead." Jon smiled and moved his hand down to hold his member to help him push in properly. Joe grunted at the instant pain. Jon stopped and Joe hummed. "Stop stopping. Just keep going."

Jon pushed in until he was halfway. It felt so good to have something so tight wrapped around his dick. He pulled and pushed back in then groaned. "Fuck." He couldn't hold back he pushed in all the way and Joe gripped the sheets.

"Jon." Joe groaned when he felt Jon thrusting rather quickly. Joe looked at Jon, his mouth was opened and he was panting hard. He was enjoying it to the fullest. Joe was still uncomfortable. He thought it got better.

Jon switched his angle trying to find that spark that would send Joe into a mess. When he started thrusting in the new angle he looked down to see the older man with his eyes closed and mouth parted. Soft moans were coming from those full lips.

"There we go." Jon said huskily. "It feels good doesn't it?" He sped up and Joe started saying filth in to the air. It made Jon cheeks tingle. Joe looked at the brunette and brought him down. They kissed, it was back to rough. Jon pulled out and slammed back in. The kiss stopped and Joe let out a loud groan.

"I'm not going to last long." Jon admitted. He kept slamming in, hitting Joe's prostate every single time. "Cum with me." Joe moved his hand to his dick and started to stroke himself roughly. And if that wasn't the hottest thing Jon saw in his life, he didn't know what could top that. The room was filled with loud groans and then it happened. The two men tensed up at the same time, Joe clenching around the Ohioan tightly as his orgasm hit. Jon moaned loud as he started to fill the older man up. Joe kept stroking himself and he was just milking himself of everything, growling loudly as he did so.

Jon dropped on top of Joe. He was trying to catch his breath and the raven haired man was too. When they finally calmed Jon looked up at Joe with a satisfied smile. "Did you enjoy it?"

Joe laughed and nodded. "You know I did. It was amazing." Jon buried his head in Joe's neck and Joe ran his fingers down the brunette's spine. "We need to shower.. And we might of woken up Colby." The two men heard Colby stomping to his room and slamming the door. They were pretty loud.


	20. Chapter 20

Jon heard vibrating and he groaned softly. Who could be texting him right now? The sun wasn't even up yet. When he looked over he realized it wasn't his phone it was Joe's. It vibrated again and the brunette looked over to the Samoan before he took the phone and read the text messages. Jon eyes blazed in anger as he read over the text messages from Joe's family asking what was going on and asking about the rumors. The one that really tugged at him was he even got text from his mom he didn't reply to at all. His own mother. How could he not tell them anything? Jon put the phone back on the nightstand and turned on his side roughly.

Joe hummed when Jon left his embrace. He wrapped his arm back around him and Jon shoved it off. Joe sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell Jon?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Why are you being like that?"

Jon sat up and pushed Joe. "You're such an ass. I can't fucking believe you okay?" Joe watched confusingly as the brunette took a pillow and a cover then left their shared room. He was going to sleep on the couch. Joe frowned and decided not to go after the younger man because he didn't want to argue at this time of night.

The morning hit and Joe woke up on his own, not by Jon like always. He looked over and saw Jon in their bathroom and got up instantly. He walked in the bathroom and saw Jon in just a towel while he shaved his day old beard that was coming in.

"Jon." It ached when Jon ignored him. How could he when they were both in the mirror. Jon just kept on with his doings like the bigger man wasn't looking at him, like he wasn't in existence. "Jon. Fuck! Speak to me. I'm sick of this silent treatment shit."

Jon suddenly dropped the razor and looked at Joe through the mirror with a serious face. "Don't speak to me that way." Jon turned around to face the Samoan and shook his head. "How can you even go on? Really. Tell me because I need to know."

"What the hell are you talking about. If you would just tell me so I can actually know why you're mad instead of feeling like shit. What did I do?"

"How come you're not answering the text from your family? You haven't replied to any of them. Not even your fucking mom. You're never going to tell them anything huh? Are you that fucking scared Joe."

Joe put his finger up and Jon stopped talking. "Why did you go through my phone?"

"Because It w-"

"Do I ever go through your phone Jon? Do I ever read your text messages? Did you tell your family? Did you tell your mom?"

Jon frowned and he felt his heart getting tugged at, he also felt rage for Joe bringing up his mom. He barely had a family. He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter and just stared at the man he's been dating for almost two months now.

"No answer now?"

Jon frowned deepened and he actually felt his eyes water. He held them back though, all the memories of his mom start coming to him. He didn't even have a dad to go to, he couldn't find him. "Just leave me alone." Jon put his head down and took a deep breath.

Joe heard the hurt in Jon's voice then realized what he did. He knew about Jon's past, Jon trusted him enough to tell him and here he was bringing his family up in an argument. "Jon. I'm so sorry." He put his hand on his arm and Jon looked up and pushed him hard.

"Don't you fucking touch me. I'm so fucking sick of this Joe. I can't do this alright?"

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Jon pushed passed the bigger man and went back in to their room stripping his towel and quickly putting on new clothes for the day. He left the room and Joe followed right on his tail. "Jon answer me." Joe yelled and Jon put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. Colby watched from his door, it was slightly cracked. He had a big frown on his face. The Ohioan opened the door and stopped. He looked at Joe and shook his head.

Joe had so much emotion in his face. "I thought we would get through everything together Jon. Now you're just going to leave, what about some days ago when we were t-"

"Stop." Jon closed his eyes and gripped his keys tighter. "Just stop." Now it was Joe's turn to feel pain, his heart dropped when Jon left and closed the door on the way. The Samoan punched the wall hard creating a big hole. He looked over to see Colby coming out the room with a sad expression. The two-toned man walked to Joe and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Joe sighed and hugged the smaller man back just as tight. "I really am. I think he will be back, if I know Jon he'll be back..Probably not today or even tomorrow but he'll be back. Trust me okay?" Colby looked up at the Samoan and smiled a bit. That's the moment when Joe appreciated their friendship even more. The three of them were a rock, without one it all fell apart. Colby was always the one to keep them together and not arguing. He was always the one to make a situation better. And he was always the one to comfort when in need. That was Lopez for you. A sweet bastard.

Colby smiled sweetly and let go of his bestfriend before walking to the kitchen. "Hungry? I can make you something to eat, if that makes you feel better." Joe grinned and nodded. "Awesome. Quality time with Lopez, how better can it get?"

Joe watched Colby get pans out for a moment before speaking up again. "Do you think he is done with me?"

"Over that? That would be fucking ridiculous. I know that was a big argument and all but really, I know that longing look Joe. You won't be able to keep away. Even if it was done..It wouldn't be done. Does that make sense?"

"Sorta."

"Good. Now please, I'll do anything you want to cheer you up a bit. Just don't be mopey please it's bringing me down. Okay no that sounds selfish. Be mopey if you want. No wait.."

Joe listened as Colby rambled on as he cooked. Maybe time away from each other is what they needed right now.


	21. Chapter 21

Colby just came back in to the apartment from getting some cases of beer and bringing some stuff to Jon. He found Joe on the couch in almost a ball position. He sighed and quickly put the beer on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Joe?" Colby sat down next to him and then raised the bigger man's head. The hurt face he had made him ache. "Come on don't be down okay?"

"Colby he hasn't called me to tell me if he's okay. He hasn't been here in a week. I have not seen him and it really feels like it's done. I feel like I have no one now."

Colby huffed out a big breath. "I know what can loosen you up, and cheer you up." He smiled then opened the case of beer and gave Joe 2 beers and himself 2. "Drink?" Joe looked at the beer and sighed before popping the cap and drowning the first one quickly. "Easy big man. We have all night to do this. Slow it."

Joe chuckled and waved him off before opening the next beer. Colby laughed and began to drink his first beer. Soon the two men were laughing wildly as they drown down the beers easily. They talked about the good memories and most of all the funny memories. Avoiding any Jon talk. To be honest Jon wasn't doing too good at where he was staying either. He didn't even speak to Colby when he was in his presence.

Colby had a playful smile on his face as he watched the older man open another beer. They were both drunk already but they were having a good time. Colby pounced on top of Joe and they both laughed. "I forgot that you had freckles." The two-toned man eyed them and he laughed again before taking the bigger man's beer and tilting it in to his mouth slowly. The Samoan laughed at that then finished off the drink. Colby threw it aside carelessly. Now he was just on top of the older man looking down at him.

"Hey Joe?"

"Hmm?" Joe was so out of it.

"How does it feel to be with another man anyway?"

Joe laughed and sat up a bit so his back was on the arm of the couch. Colby sat right on his lap now with that playful smile still on his lips. "What do you mean by that?"

Colby looked at him through his thick eyelashes and bit his bottom lip slightly. "How does it feel?"

Joe hummed and smiled. "It's amazing Colby."

"Is it?"

"Yeah." Joe laughed then ran his fingers through his hair. "Curious about it are we?"

"I mean yeah I am. I always been curious." Colby moved in closer and Joe didn't move a inch. His eyes just met up with big brown ones. "Really curious now."

Joe blinked slowly. He didn't know what was going on really. He had so much to drink and he was in a dream at the moment. Soon he felt the younger man's hand go up his shirt, caressing him. Joe put his hand on the two-toned man's chest. Colby stopped what he was doing and looked up at his bestfriend.

"Please." It was a whisper and Joe felt himself numbing from the alcohol so he just laid his head on the arm of the couch. Colby got off of his lap then took off Joe's basketball shorts then briefs next. The older man had his eyes on the younger man, not focused properly but focused on the movements.

Colby stood up and Joe saw his dick hard against his left thigh in his jeans. The younger man took off his clothes in a hurry and then got back on top of Joe to take off his shirt as well. They laid their naked, eyes on each other, drunk out of their mind.

"This feels right." Colby breathed out then laughed as he moved in to kiss Joe on the lips gently. He started to rub their dicks together making sweet friction. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, this is what happens when he goes over his limit. The two men moaned in unison. It started to get needy all of the sudden. Colby kissed the Samoan again and he groaned deep in his throat when he got kissed back.

Colby moved his hand down and squeezed Joe's dick. He started to pump his fist slowly. He loved the feeling of it in his hand. Joe moaned weakly and closed his eyes, he felt the liquid starting to take him over. His body was shutting down. Colby stopped and laid back on top of the raven haired man, burying his head in his neck. He left kisses there and soon it slowed down to a complete stop. His body was giving out on him too, they had way too much to drink.

The next morning Joe woke up first with a loud groan. The sun peeked in the living room from the blinds and stung his eyes. His head was throbbing. When he looked down he froze, his eyes were wide. Then he noticed him and Colby were tangled together. Naked.

"What the fuck?" Joe yelled and Colby flinched then sat up. His eyes met Joe's angry ones and then he realized they were naked as well. He took a couch pillow and covered his lower area. "Why are we fucking naked and why were on on top of me?"

Colby closed his eyes and tried to think back to last night. All he remembered is that Joe was moping on the couch so he offered beer. Then he groaned loudly. "We got drunk." He mumbled.

"Did we fuck?" Joe didn't even bother covering himself he just looked on with shocked eyes. "How many beers did I fucking drink?"

"Joe relax please. I don't think we did anything really. We're clean as ever. I think I went over my limit. I can't remember anything."

"I can't either Colby." Joe yelled then regretted it when he saw the pained look on his bestfriend's face. "I'm sorry. It's not every day you see this type of stuff. It didn't happen okay? I don't remember anything. Literally." Joe got up and walked to his room. Colby ran to his and slammed the door closed. He was horrified.


	22. Chapter 22

Another week went by and Joe only got worse. He came out his room in the morning to find a plate of pancakes and orange juice at the counter table. Colby was cooking breakfast. Usually he would wake up to Jon whistling and cooking breakfast. "Good morning." Colby didn't even have to look to know that the bigger man was in his presence. He turned around and sat across from him with his own plate of pancakes. "Come on, I made you pancakes. Don't be like this in the morning."

Joe sighed and started to dig in to his breakfast. The two men ate in silence before Colby spoke up again, trying to watch what he said carefully. "You know I stopped to see Jon yesterday." Joe looked up at Colby with hopeful eyes and the younger man swallowed hard. "He's not really doing so good."

"Then why don't he just come back already?"

Colby huffed out a big breath. He too was started to get irritated, Joe needed to man up and tell his family. He's been dating Jon for two months and haven't said anything. "Because you need to tell your damn family. That's why he's not here.. And plus you made him broken."

Joe stabbed his fork in his pancakes and looked at Colby with blazing eyes. "Does no one get it?" Joe yelled at the younger man. Colby wasn't going to let him talk like that to him.

"No one fucking gets why you're so scared."

Joe got up and pushed the plates off the counter making them break on the floor. "How the fuck would you feel if your family has been setting you up on dates with random girls because they want kids? They want to see me with a damn wife. How do you think they would feel if I just said I'm dating my bestfriend that happens to be a man. They have been waiting for me to get married the day I turned 18. I don't want to lose my fucking family Colby." Joe's voice croaked at the end and he walked back to his room and slammed the door hard.

Colby rubbed his hands over his face. He now understood why Joe hasn't been speaking or talking to his family about Jon and him. Here they were, all arguing over this. Colby is not even in this but he just wants them as a team again. Colby cleaned up the plates off the floor and threw them in the garbage before going in to his room and getting his phone. He sent a long text message to the Ohioan.

A hour later there was keys heard from the front door and Jon came in. Colby opened Joe's door to find him sleep, he then closed the door and met with Jon in the living room. Colby hugged the older man and smiled when he got a hug back.

"Okay so." Jon fidgeted with his fingers and stuck his bottom lip out. "He thinks his parents will disown him is basically the deal?" Colby nodded and watched as Jon closed his eyes and sighed. "This is not good."

Colby took another look at Jon and noticed that he hasn't been shaving like he used too. He had stubble going on and his hair was tousled. Well that part was normal. He just looked drained. "Jon how are you?"

Jon scratched his stubble and twisted his lips. "I'm fine." He shrugged. "I could be better." He slightly laughed and smiled at the younger man. Their heads both whipped to the door that just opened and saw Joe coming out the room. He went straight to the kitchen and got some water. When he felt eyes on him he looked over to the living room and almost dropped his cup of water.

Jon mouthed a hi and Joe just stood there in shock. He got up and walked over to the older man with a half smile. When they stood in front of each other the Ohioan took the cup from him and put it on the counter.

"Jon what are you doing here?"

Jon shrugged and put his hands in his pocket then looked back at Colby. " Joe how are you?" Joe pulled the brunette into a tight hug and Jon hugged back tightly as well. When the hugged stopped Jon brought Joe down so he could kiss his forehead and rub his back.

Colby couldn't help the excited smile he had on his face. "Aw." Jon and Jon looked at him with smiles on their faces. "I called him over here because you really needed him Joe..and well Jon needed you. You guys are dying slowly without each other. It's kind of hard to watch."

Joe ran his finger over Jon's stubble and took the risk. He leaned in and Jon didn't move back or reject him. Their lips met in a slow kiss. Jon's arms looped around the older man's neck to pull him in closer. Colby rose his eyebrows and felt like he was ruining a moment then quietly walked to his room and closing the door silently.

When the kiss stopped Joe put a tight hold on Jon's hips then raised him up on the counter and stood in between his legs. Jon let out a soft breath then rubbed their noises together. Joe nudged Jon's cheek with his nose and the younger man turned his head and they kissed again. Now it was needy. They embraced each other again tightly.

"Don't leave me again please." Joe mumbled and Jon smiled. He would of said Joe sounded like a chick but right now it was acceptable. "I'm sorry." He started again.

"I won't leave you again. But we do need to talk some stuff out, okay?" Joe nodded and Jon hopped off the counter and walked to the front door. "I'm going to bring my stuff back here." He left in a hurry, he felt right at home when Joe hugged him. The gaping hole suddenly filling up. They should of talked it out, he should not have left that day. It only made them messed up physically and emotionally.

When Jon came back he had a clean face again. Joe had on his headphones when he saw the younger man with bags of his stuff. He came over wordlessly and grabbed most of the bags and put them in the room they finally shared again. Jon smiled chuckled and brought the rest of the bags in to the room. They unpacked together and got the room back in order. They both laid on their bed facing each other. Jon sat up and Joe watched him. He knew they had to talk now.

"Colby told me what you said." This made Joe sit up as well. "Why didn't you tell me that? We could of worked this out before I ran out on the argument." Joe shrugged and frowned. Jon sighed and furrowed his brows before he grinned. "Well at least it didn't take months."

Joe leaned over and took his phone off the nightstand and went through his contacts. Jon watched him confusingly. Joe pressed his mom's number and put his phone up to his ear. It rang 2 times and she answered. She was talking really fast about how worried she was and how much she missed him and what was going on.

"Mom calm down." Joe laughed nervously. Jon eyes went wide but he didn't move or say anything. "I want to visit you and dad. I have someone you should meet." Joe put the phone on loud speaker and put it in the middle of him and Jon.

_"Lucky girl? Is this why you been ignoring us? Are you scared for us to meet her?"_

Joe closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. I'm scared for you to meet her."

_"She can't be that bad that you had to ignore us. Bring her, she can stay a while. A week?"_

Joe looked up at Jon, quietly asking him if he wanted to come. Jon nodded slowly and Joe took a deep breath. "Yeah mom a week. Promise me you won't freak out. Tell dad not to freak out either okay?"

_"Freak out for what? Don't worry. Let all your nerves leave. You know I love you."_

Joe smiled big at that. He missed his mom's voice. "I love you too mom. I'll call you soon okay?"

_"Okay bye baby."_

Joe ended the call and put his phone back on the nightstand. When he turned back around Jon pounced on him. He found himself looking up at Jon's bright eyes. "I guess this means your happy?" The Ohioan nodded and kissed him hard then bigger man rolled them over so he was on top. He pinned the brunette's arms above his head and studied his face.

Jon was biting his bottom lip while he looked up at his lover. He bucked up his hips so Joe could feel how hard he was getting. Joe let go one of his arms then moved his hands down to grope Jon's dick through his jeans. He heard a moan and it made him shudder.

"I missed that sound so much." Joe admitted. He got off of Jon and started to undress him. Jon lifted his hips and Joe took his jeans off. He laid there in only his briefs, they were wet in the front and Joe smiled at the view before he started to take off the black briefs as well.

Joe looked over Jon's body then to his face. Jon nodded at him and Joe stood up to take off his clothes as well. Before he sat back down Jon spoke up.

"I bought something on the way here. Check my backpack." Joe went to Jon's backpack then pulled out a bottle of lube. He cocked an eyebrow at him and the younger man shrugged. "I picked it up on the way here." He spread his legs and ran his hand up his inner thigh. "Now come here." The Samoan crawled in between the Ohioans legs.

The cap popped and he poured it on two of his fingers. He inserted both at the same time and Jon let out a satisfied groan at being filled. Joe started thrusting his fingers in at a good speed while watching the younger man's face. He picked up the lube again and put some more on another finger before pushing that one in slowly. Jon grunted then gripped the sheets. The older man started thrusting all three of his fingers slowly.

Jon arched and moaned loud when he felt his spot getting rubbed at. "Fuck, right there." Joe saw Jon's dick throb when he rubbed at it again. The Ohioan growled slightly. "Stop teasing." Joe smiled and took his fingers out, another growl came and he laughed.

Jon watched Joe lube up his dick carefully. When the bigger man he was done he sat up on his knees in between his legs with a dark look. "I just want to hear you scream my name." Jon rose his eyebrows at that then licked his lips. The Samoan put one of the brunette's legs over his shoulder while he started to push in his dick. It was slow at first before he slammed in. Jon arched up and called out Joe's name loudly, he clenched around him tightly.

"That's it baby. Say my name." Joe started thrusting hard and Jon was clenching so hard around him. It felt so fucking good. He let his other hand pin one of the Ohioan's arm back down above his head. The younger man was moaning loud. He loved the pain that came with the pleasure.

Soon Joe let go of Jon's arm and put his leg on his other shoulder. He held on to them as his thrust became harder and faster. Jon was gasping for air as his prostate got hit roughly. The younger man had a puddle of pre-cum on his stomach it wouldn't stop leaking.

"Feels fucking amazing doesn't it?"

"Fuck." Jon yelled out when some of his cum shot out on his chest. "Harder. Break me in half Joe." He couldn't believe the filth that was leaving his mouth. Jon held on to the headboard hard. Hard enough to make his knuckles go white.

Joe leaned down and tested Jon's flexibility. Jon groaned when he felt another shot of cum shoot out. "Are you holding it in?" Joe kissed his lover hard, instantly their lips parted and their tongues curled around each other, sending sparks through their bodies. "Cum." Joe said in between kisses.

Joe thrust became erratic as his member started to throb inside of Jon. He slammed again and Jon howled in pleasure as he started cumming between their bodies. When he finally stopped cumming he rested his head in the pillow with a blissful look. Joe did a couple more slow thrust and his product started filling Jon up completely. The loud groan he did when Jon clenched again trying to get everything. It was music to the younger man's ears.

When they both calmed down Jon moved his legs off Joe's shoulders and Joe pulled out slowly. They kissed slowly and passionately. When the kiss stopped Jon looked up at the raven haired man with a different look. He really could trust him. He could barely trust anyone and here Joe was, sneaking his way inside his soul and mind. Was he falling for him? Like _loved him?_ The thought scared Jon, it scared him a lot so he erased it from his mind.

"Come on I made you messy." Joe got off Jon and took his hand in his bigger one and they headed to the shower.


	23. Chapter 23

There was a loud ringtone playing and Joe groaned loudly as his sleep got interrupted. Jon had his head on Joe's chest while their legs were tangled with each other. Joe grabbed his phone and saw that it was a text message from Vince Mcmahon.

_"If you have time please give me a call. I want to work out some things with you."_

"The hell?"

Jon hummed and looked up at Joe with a frown. He rubbed the bigger man's side and kissed his chest. "Who texted you?"

"Vince."

"As in Mcmahon. Vince Mcmahon?"

"Bingo."

Jon sat up with a confused face. They have been out of the ring for a while now and still the fans on TV called out their name, wanting them to come out the crowd once more. "What did he want?"

"He wants me to call him? I don't know he wants to work things out."

"Call him. Call him right now." Joe called Vince and waited a moment before he heard the man's voice. Jon watched Joe's face go from confused to curiosity quickly. The brunette pointed at the phone and Joe put it on loud speaker.

_"We had a plan to make you come back and win the WWE Championship from Randy. The crowd really loves you as a powerhouse and they miss the whole shield. I am very sorry about what Paul and Stephanie were doing, but we need our talent back. I'll even give you a raise. Well double it if you become our new WWE Champion. How about it?"_

Jon and Joe looked at each other shocked and Jon mouthed say yes. "Uh one thing though. Will Seth and Dean get to come back? If so what do they have in store for them?"

_"Well you know how you and Seth won the belts. I think Dean will drop the U.S. Championship and become tag-team champions with Seth."_

"Yeah. I would like to do this. When do we come back?"

_"We will start up the feud when you are gone with Randy. You can make at home promos and send them in then come back in a week prepared and ready?"_

"Yeah. I'll be ready. Thanks Vince."

_"You're welcome son."_

Joe hung up the phone and stared in wonderment. Did this really just happen? They got their jobs back and a raise at the same time. Jon and Joe got up and left their room then went in Colby's room to plop on the bed. Colby groaned and took the covers off his face.

"What is it?"

"Guess who will be WWE Champion?" Jon said excitedly.

"Who? What?" Colby sat up and looked between the two men. "Joe?" Joe nodded and Colby smiled brightly. "Fucking sweet. When did this all happen?"

"Just some minutes ago I got off the phone with Vince. He wants me to be the new WWE Champion and you and Jon be the tag-team champions. It's pretty bad ass and I knew you guys would like that. We will be going back in a week."

"Wait wait wait. What about what happened before we left? What about the rumors and all that crap?"

"What about them? If they want to act like assholes they can. I'm not letting this one go. I don't know what I would do without Jon anymore." Jon watched all the emotion go over Joe's face with curious eyes. "Seriously. I don't. It's like he's become a part of me."

"Joe.." Jon felt a weird feeling inside of him. It felt foreign and it was making his stomach twirl so he held it with his hand, more like squeezing it tightly. He didn't know what to say so he leaned in and kissed him slowly. Colby rose his eyes at the make-out session that was happening on his bed. Right in front of him like he wasn't even there. "I'm not letting you go either."

Jon and Joe looked at Colby and laughed before getting up and leaving the room. The weird thing was they held hands to their room. Jon felt his stomach turn again, it wasn't pain it was just a weird feeling. When they were back in their bed Jon kept staring at Joe. The feeling was getting stronger.

Joe cocked his eyebrow at Jon and smiled before kissing him on the lips. Jon felt his heart start to race, he felt like a teenage girl in love. _Oh what the fuck! That's what it was. Jon was a teenage girl in LOVE. In love with the man in front of him. How did this happen? Love sounded so weird, it was never for him. He couldn't find love, he wasn't good enough for love. He was Jonathan Good, a horrible person._

"You okay?" Joe asked softly. He pulled Jon into his lap facing him and kissed his neck. Jon shook his head slowly. "What's wrong baby?" Jon felt his heart pounding hard so he put the raven haired man's hand on his chest so he could feel it. "Damn, what's wrong. Seriously."

"I uh. I don't know actually. This doesn't usually happen. Never-mind. Don't worry about it, okay?" Jon smiled for a more believing look and Joe just rubbed at his sides with his hands. "Joe how do you feel about me?"

"Honestly? I lo-" Joe shook his head quickly. Jon eyes went slightly wide. Was the Samoan about to say what he thought? "I really um. It's hard to explain." Joe said quietly.

"You enjoy me being around?"

"Yes." Joe nodded.

"You like making love to me?" Jon laughed loudly at his own words.

"Yeah." Joe smiled.

"You like holding my hand?"

"They fit perfectly."

"You like everything I have to offer?"

Joe was quiet for a moment then he nodded. "I do. I love everything about you. Your little snappy moods. Your come backs in arguments. I love your body. Your voice. I love that you speak your mind, even if it hurts people. Look at us expressing our feelings to each other. Did we lose our manhood?"

Jon laughed and shook his head slowly. "No we didn't. So you like like me?"

Joe rose his eyebrows at that and shook his head. "I more than like you."

"What do you mean?" Jon's heart start pounding hard again. He could hear it in his ears.

"Nothing, nothing. Do you want to go out somewhere today?"

Jon calmed himself down inside and nodded. "Can we get something to eat? Do you want to bring Colby?"

"Yeah I know he's going to be hungry."


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm so nervous Jon. What if they disown me?" Joe paced around in the room as Jon packed their bags to leave back to Florida. "Jon what am I going to do?" Jon stopped packing and grabbed the bigger man by the hips.

"Stop being so nervous okay? You want me to help you relax?" Jon smiled with Joe nodded. He dropped to his knees in front of him and groped the Samoan's dick through his basketball shorts. "You want my mouth on this?" Jon teased and squeezed hard.

Joe made a whiny noise and nodded. "Fuck suck me."

"I'm sorry there is something missing in that sentence." Jon started stroking Joe through the material now. Joe growled and closed his eyes.

"Please."

"Please what baby?"

Joe felt the pre-cum leaking out of his dick now. "Please suck me off." Jon pulled down the basketball shorts along with the briefs down and instantly started stroking the thick length in his face. Joe watched with his mouth parted, they eyed each other as this encounter happened. The Ohioan leaned in and swirled his tongue around the slit, getting all the pre-cum off.

Joe moaned and his hips bucked making Jon take in the head of his dick. Jon looked up at him with his eyes already dilated. Joe put his hand at the back of the Ohioan's head and pushed more of his thick member in that willing mouth. Jon felt the Samoan's member hitting the back of his throat and he groaned around it.

"Fuck." Joe threw his head back in pleasure and started to fuck Jon's mouth. Jon moved his hand down to put it in his pants so he could stroke himself. He wouldn't tell the bigger man but he enjoyed this way more than he should, to get his throat abused like this.

Jon moaned louder around Joe's dick and Joe looked at him. "You're getting off on me fucking your mouth aren't you baby?" Jon closed his eyes and used his other hand to play with Joe's balls. "I'm about to cum." Jon pulled his dick out all the way and started stroking him self wildly. The first shot of cum hit the back of his throat, he had no choice but to swallow it. Joe moaned loud as the rest of his cum started filling up the brunette's mouth. At the same time Jon was shooting his load while he stroked his dick furiously.

Jon released the bigger man's member out of his mouth then licked his lips. Joe pulled Jon up and kissed him hard, he tasted himself. Jon hummed into the kiss then stopped it and smiled. "Feeling relaxed?" Joe nodded and smiled. The two men cleaned themselves up and finished packing their bags.

Colby was driving them to the airport now. On the way they were talking about what would be happening when they got back in the ring and when they would train together. Colby pulled up at the airport and stopped Joe and Jon from getting out.

"I don't want you guys to come back not together or arguing okay? I'm not kidding. We need to be on the same page now."

"We won't." Jon said then ruffled Colby's two-toned hair. The two men got out the car and got their luggage before waving bye to their youngest bestfriend.

* * *

Joe and Jon got out the taxi then got their bags out the trunk. They headed up to the front door of Joe's parents house and took deep breaths. The raven haired man had his own key so he opened the front door and came in with the luggage. They went upstairs quietly and put their bags in Joe's old room before going back downstairs and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" Joe yelled out loudly. Joe's mom Patricia came down from the hallway and his dad Sika followed behind. They hugged their son tightly and smiled at Jon but then looked on confused when they saw no girl around.

"Is your girlfriend waiting outside or something? What's going on?"

"Uh." Joe eyed his dad nervously and looked at Jon who grinned at him a bit. "She's right here."

It was quiet for a while as Patricia and Sika looked at Jon with wide eyes. Jon stuck out his hand but they just looked at it so he moved his hand back. "Is this a joke?" Sika said finally.

"No dad." Joe shook his head slowly. It's not a joke. This is Jon."

"I know who the hell he is."

"Okay well I said not to freak out." Joe crossed his arms against his chest and eyed his dad. "You guys said you wouldn't freak out."

"Well it's kind of hard if you lied to us and said you had a girlfriend. Not a boyfriend who happens to be your wrestling teammate. You should ashamed of yourself." Sika yelled and Joe stood up in his face.

"I'm not ashamed of myself. You wanted kids and all that shit. Forcing it down my throat since I was 18. I can do what I want, I'm not your little boy anymore if you haven't noticed, I'm a grown ass man."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jon got stood up and put his hand on Joe's chest. Patrica pulled Sika back for some breathing room. "I'm going out." Joe watched his dad leave with a mixed expression. He looked back to his mom and frowned.

"What? You want me to leave?" Patricia slowly shook her head then came up to Jon and stuck her hand out. Jon took it and smiled, at least there was some acceptance. He's used to no one liking him so it doesn't sting one bit.

"I um. I don't know what to say." Patricia laughed slightly. "I'm shocked. Here I was waiting for this gorgeous girl to come and.."

"I come. I know I'm not that gorgeous to look at. Sorry." Jon smiled when he made the small lady laugh.

"So this isn't a game baby?" Patricia asked the raven haired man.

"No it's not mom. This is serious."

"So, do you not like women? Did you not like women at all when we used to set you up on dates?"

Joe laughed loudly at how uncomfortable his mom's face looked. "I love women. And he does too. I wasn't attracted to men mom. Not one bit. It's just him. It's weird and hard to explain. But trust me, I'm still way into women." Joe winked and Jon shook his head and smiled.

Patricia smiled at that. "So. Um, Jon. You make my son happy I take it?" Jon held out his hand and Joe took it. "Well I'm going to slowly accept this. Are you guys in love?"

It was a awkward silent for a moment as Jon and Joe looked at each other. "Um. Don't push it mom." Joe said with a nervous laugh.

Patricia smiled. "Just saying. I'm going to be his mom and all." Jon smiled big at that. Having a mom, someone to baby him and not force him to do life or death situations. He went into deep thought as he thought about his childhood. "Well you're dad will be having a hard time adjusting if you can't tell but as long as you're happy baby."

Joe smiled and hugged his mom tightly. "I am. Very."

* * *

Joe and Jon were watching RAW in the living room with excited smiles. Joe's promo was playing atm with Jon and Colby in the background. Randy was in the ring scowling at it. This feud was going to be bad ass. Colby was on the phone with Jon marking out at how good their feud will be against the Usos.

Then The Shield chants started. Loudly, booming through the arena. It only made the three man get more hyped. Patricia came in to the living room with sandwiches and gave them to the two men then left. Jon was loving this week here already, he was just afraid of what would happen if Sika didn't accept him. What would Joe do.

_"Guys I'm going to have to call you back later. Got a chick coming over."_

"I swear to God Colby if you guys fuck on my bed I'm going to beat the shit out of you when I come back." Jon said. Colby laughed and hung up and Jon rolled his eyes before tossing his phone on the couch. When the show ended Joe and Jon turned off the TV and went to their room.

"This day wasn't as bad." Jon said as he stripped down to his briefs. Joe stripped as well and nodded in agreement. Jon hugged the bigger man tightly and kissed his neck. "So sense we're at your parents house..We can't have sex?"

"I never said that." Joe smirked and pushed Jon on the bed. The brunette was on all fours with his ass facing directly to the bigger man. Joe smacked his ass then groped it. "You're going to have to be quiet too."

"I can be quiet." Jon said softly.

Joe smiled at how submissive Jon got ever since they first started having these encounters. He pulled down Jon's briefs with the younger man's help and threw them. "I know you brought lube. Is it in your bag?" Jon laughed and nodded. Joe went to the brunette's bag and got the lube, instantly popping the cap and coating his fingers. Jon spread his legs more when he heard that.

Joe got on the bed behind Jon and slowly pushed two fingers inside of Jon's heat. The younger man made a quiet whine and bucked back, signaling that he wanted more. The Samoan added a third finger then watched as the Ohioan fucked himself on his fingers.

"Extra horny?"

Jon turned his head so he could look at Joe, he clenched tightly around his fingers then licked his lips. "Shut up and fuck me before I fuck you."

"Feisty" Joe took out his fingers and used more lube to lube his member up. He took hold on his dick and pushed in to Jon slowly. Once he was all the way in he started thrusting, not fast, but slow. Jon was bucking back on every thrust, trying not to make any type of noise as his prostate got rubbed at.

"Joe. Faster."

Joe pulled out and turned Jon on his back then got on top of him. The Ohioan wrapped his legs around the bigger man when he felt the thick member going back inside of him. Joe started thrusting faster as he buried his head in his lover's neck.

Jon let a moan pass his lips and Joe looked at him, he was panting softly. "Shh." Jon clawed at the bigger man's back then moaned again. "I thought you said you could be quiet." Joe smirked and the Ohioan just moaned softly again. "I can never get tired of those moans."

Joe thrust became hard and Jon found himself growling like an animal as his prostate got abused. The two men locked lips and sucked up each other moans. They were both about to cum any moment now. When the kiss stopped they looked at each other and something was different.

"Jon." Joe said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jon heart started pounding hard then he felt Joe filling him up. He finally let go and he came in between their bodies with a groan. Joe fell on top of Jon breathing hard and the brunette just stared wide eyed. Joe just said he loved him, should he say it back? Did he actually mean that? He stayed quiet and the Samoan just looked up at him, deeply in his eyes and kissed his nose before pulling out slowly.

_Fuck fuck fuck. Did Jon really want to say it? What if he did and Joe was just kidding. His childhood fucked his mind up so much and now here he was questioning himself. Questioning Joe. He was royally fucked._


	25. Chapter 25

_WOOO. 41 followers with this story. Glad people are enjoying it. I loved the reviews and suggestions. Love love love loveee._

* * *

Patricia came in Joe's room and found him wrapped up with Jon in a tight embrace. She smiled and came over to the brunette's side then nudged him softly. Jon's eyes opened and he flinched at Patricia's presence. "Hey do you want to get dinner with me for tonight? A little bonding time?"

Jon opened his mouth then closed it before looking at Joe who was in a deep sleep. "Give me a second. I'll be out in a few." Patricia smiled and made her way out the room, closing the door on the way. The Ohioan slowly moved out of the embrace then hurried to put some clothes on and brush his teeth. When he was done he left a note on the nightstand then kissed the older man's forehead before leaving out of the room.

Soon Jon was on his way with Joe's mom to the grocery store. It was quiet in the car, a bit awkward too. The two got to the grocery store and headed right in to start their food hunting. Jon held the basket and followed Patricia as she grabbed food to put it in.

"So, Jon. You and my son serious?" Patricia put some pie crust in the basket and looked up at the Ohioan. Jon thought about last night, he thought about when Joe said he loved him. The way he said it, the softness in his voice. Jon shook his head quickly and smiled.

"Yeah we are."

"How serious?"

Jon shrugged. "He told me he loved me."Patricia looked at Jon shocked and Jon did a half smile. Maybe he should of never told her that.

"Well did you say it back?" When Jon didn't say anything Patricia rose an eyebrow. "Do you love him?"

Jon shrugged. "I don't know. It's a part in my mind that's blocking stuff like that out. You see I don't know if he was lying or not. He could just be winding me up." Jon twisted his lips. "I don't want to lose another person..and I don't want to run away from him either."

Patricia and Jon walked and got the last of the groceries to put in the basket. "Did something happen in your past to make you like this?" Jon tensed up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I should of never asked that."

"No no. It's fine. Yeah some stuff happened in my past and maybe it's blocking me from giving myself fully to your son. Giving my mind to him, my soul. Love is foreign in my brain and I just want it go to away. I hate the word, I don't think I know what it feels like. Maybe I'm just really traumatized."

"I understand. I think it'll come to you. Something will snap you out of this." Patricia smiled at Jon who smiled back at her then nodded.

* * *

Joe was reading the note Jon wrote him with a smile. At least his mom was accepting his relationship. Suddenly he heard a car park in the driveway, he got up and looked out the window to see his dad coming out. He put on some sweatpants and a shirt and hurried downstairs.

"Dad." Sika walked right pass his son and in to the kitchen. Joe followed him and watched him for a moment. "Why aren't you talking to me?

"You bring that damn man in here and say you're dating him. What do you expect huh? You think I'm just going to accept that? I've been waiting for grandchildren since you turned 18."

"And that's the damn problem." Joe yelled. He was fucking livid. The nerve of his dad shoving that shit down his throat once again.

"How is that the problem? Look at you. You haven't talked to your family in so long and then you call not to say if you were fine but to say you had a girlfriend. Who's not even a girl. You haven't been talking to your brother, or your cousins. What is your problem?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Well I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically. "You don't even know the full story so you shouldn't be getting fucking worked up old man. I'm sick and tired of this, if you guys would fucking ask me the real story before you start hitting me with all your bullshit like this. Why can't you be like mom and accept me and Jon?"

Just on cue Jon and Patricia came in with smiles on their faces until they heard loud yelling. They hurried and went to the noise. Jon pulled Joe away from his dad and held him tightly. Patricia put her hand on Sika's chest and gave him a disapproving face.

"You were with him?" Sika said to Patricia.

"Yeah I was. I think he's a good boy, and he and Joe are serious. You need to accept it."

"How can you say that? How can you just be okay with this. Look at them." Sika pointed and Patricia looked at the two men holding each other. "That's not right. All these years we've been for a baby from him. Why can't he be like his brother Rosey? We raised him right, we raised him to be married to a nice woman not to date a man."

"You better watch it before you lose a son." Joe got out of Jon's hold and went upstairs. Jon followed him and Sika just stood there in shock, how could his son say that to him?

Joe slammed his door and crawled into bed then threw the covers over his whole body. Jon crawled next to Joe and pulled the covers off of his face. "Joe. Come on talk to me."

Joe shook his head slowly. "I just need to go to sleep okay? Sleep with me." Joe threw cover on the brunette and pulled him in. "We'll talk later, I'm really tired." Jon kissed the Samoan on the lips and cuddled up with him. He was tired too.

* * *

"Don't you start with me Patricia. I can't accept them. It's not right. It's not how I raised him." Sika yelled at his wife.

"Well he's our son so get used to it. Unless you do want to lose your damn son." Patricia never cursed and when she did that's when things were really serious. Joe cracked an eye open when he heard his mom yelling. He got out of bed quickly and left the room. He went down the hallway and came into their room.

"Stop arguing please."

"You don't run anything here. I wish I could go back to see what I did wrong. This is your fault that this argument is happening and Jon's fault. That was never meant to be."

"Don't you talk to him that way." Patricia yelled.

"I mean if I'm causing this chaos I could leave." Jon said from the doorway.

"Perfect. Leave." Sika said in a low tone. Jon threw his hands up defeated and went back to Joe's room to pack his bags. Joe followed and watched Jon talk on the phone to someone, asking for a ride.

"Baby." Joe said but he got no answer. "Jon. Don't leave." Jon turned to Joe with a deep frown. "Jon, I'm sorry."

"I'm used to people not liking me but this is too much. This is all my fault and I'm sorry. I just need space, it's too crowded in here. I want to go to a hotel."

"Jon are you leaving me?" Joe said rather quickly.

Jon walked in front of Joe and put his hand on his cheek and his arm on his shoulder. "I just need breathing room. I can't do this here. This isn't okay, I feel like a criminal." Jon kissed Joe on the lips then the forehead. "I'll call you when I get to the hotel okay?" The brunette got his luggage and left the room. Joe followed him, wanting to say something to stop him but he had no words. When the Ohioan had his mind set on something it was no changing it.

Jon opened the door and left to the car awaiting for him. Joe watched him go with rage building up inside. When the car drove off Joe slammed his front door and punched the wall. Patricia came down with a sad expression mixed with guilt.

"I'm sorry baby."

"You tell him that he's lost his son." Joe said quietly as he walked passed his mom. "I'm leaving."


	26. Chapter 26

Jon called Joe like he said he would and he didn't get an answer. He called five times. Nothing. So he called Joe's mom Patricia and she said that he caught a plane back to Vegas. This made Jon panic, what the hell happened when he left. It wasn't even two hours ago. Jon caught the next plane back to Vegas in a hurry. He couldn't take the wait on the plane. When he finally got off the plane he took a taxi to their shared apartment. The brunette got their then got his luggage out the taxi, hurrying in to the apartment then going up the stairs to his door. Once he was there he got out his keys and opened the door, bringing in his luggage and leaving them at the front door as he took off his shoes and walked in more.

Colby got off the couch and ran into Jon to hug him tightly. "I thought something fucking happened to you. What the hell is going on. Why did Joe come alone and why weren't you answering my calls and text messages?"

"I'm sorry Colby. I don't know why he left. I came to find out. It was hell in his parents house man. Is he awake?" Colby nodded and Jon hurried to his room then opened the door. It was pitch dark in the room but when he turned on the lights the Samoan was just sitting in the dark. "Are you okay?" The brunette came over to the older man and put his hands on his face to look at him deeply.

"I'm fine." Joe said lowly.

"You're not fine. Why did you leave me? What happened when I left?"

"You said you needed breathing space." Joe shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to talk and he knew he was making Jon mad but he was already mad. Jon took his hands off Joe's face and put them on his hips then just stared down at him, rage filling his eyes.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to sleep on the couch you can get your shit together in that head of yours." Jon left the out and slammed the door. Colby was watching TV when he heard the slam, he came out his room and saw the Ohioan stripping down to his briefs.

"What was that slam?"

"Ask your dickhead friend." Jon bit back.

"Jon, please." Colby went to go get some covers and pillows and opened the couch up so the bed could come out. He threw the pillows and covers on there and Jon sighed then crawled on it. Colby sat on it and stared at him. "What. Happened."

Jon turned his head to Colby and stared at him for a moment. "I was trying to ask him what happened and he's just being a dick to me. He left me there and he's not telling me the fucking reason. I was just trying to see what's wrong. Goddamn bullshit Colby."

"Jon maybe something bad happened when you left and he's just angry." Colby ruffled Jon's hair to comfort the older man, he really didn't know how to so he did that. "Just calm down."

"Colby I can't calm down."

"Why is that?"

"Colby he said he loved me."

"What? When? In the room?"

Jon shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face. "We were having sex and uh he said to me. But before that I asked him how he felt about me honestly and it seemed like he was about to say he loved but then he stopped himself." Jon frowned.

"Did you say it back?" Jon shook his head slowly and Colby frowned. "Do you love him Jon?" Jon shrugged and looked down at his hands. What the two men didn't know is Joe cracked his door and was listening. When Jon didn't say nothing his heart sank and he closed the door quietly. Joe was already in a bad mood from his dad now..Now Jon didn't love him. He thought wrong.

"Hey. It's okay Jon." Colby said softly. "Get some rest man." Jon sighed and turned on his side as Colby left back to his room. Jon and Joe were in some serious shit at the moment, once again going through hell.

* * *

Jon woke up to the smell of breakfast. He sat up and stretched his arms. When he got up to go to the kitchen he saw Joe cooking breakfast so he sat at the table and watched him for a moment. "Good morning." The Samoan grunted in response, not even looking at the Ohioan. "Ouch." Jon said.

Joe put a plate in front of Jon then got his own plate. He sat at the table and ate quietly. Jon watched with a frown then put his hand on the older man's hand. Joe looked up with furrowed eyebrows then he looked at Jon's hand on his and moved his away. The brunette tried again and Joe moved his chair back.

"Don't touch me."

"Why the hell can't I touch you, I'm your boyfriend." Jon snapped back.

"Oh you are? Prove it." Joe said, his eyes going dark at the younger man.

"What bit you in the ass this morning?"

Joe got up and slammed his hand on the table making Jon flinch. "You know why."

Jon stood up and got in Joe's face. "I don't think I do. I'm sick and tired of your fucking mood swings."

"You're the one who's causing them." Joe leaned back and stood to his full height while watching the confused look on the younger man's face. "Why can't you say it back?" He said softly. His whole demeanor changing suddenly.

"Why won't I say what back?" Jon said. Joe's face kept changing with different emotions, it looked like he wanted to just lash out and it also looked like he wanted to just break down, break down his whole strong outer stance. "Joe why won't I say what back?"

"Why won't you say you love me back?" Joe yelled and his rage was back in just a few seconds. Jon eyes went wide and he felt his insides melting. "Huh..Why can't you tell me you love me back.." Joe sat down on the chair and Jon just opened his mouth then closed it.

"I don't know." Jon said in a shaky voice.

"You don't love me do you? Here I thought you did. What are you so scared of?" Jon felt his body shaking as his childhood popped in his mind rapidly. Joe noticed and stood up to grab hold of him. "Jon." He shook him and said it again but the brunette was so stuck in his damn mind with his memories, shaking profusely. "Jon snap the fuck out of it."

Jon pushed Joe off of him, he was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling with every breath. "Don't you fucking tell me that. You're going to leave me like all the rest." Joe looked at the Ohioan confusingly all of the sudden. What the hell was he talking about now? He was going mad. "Don't. Don't you dare tell me that Joe. You are just winding me up, you don't mean it." Jon walked away quickly to the front door and put his shoes on and grabbed some of his luggage. Joe ran to the door and grabbed the bags from him. "Leave me alone." Jon yelled.

"You said you wasn't going to leave me again." Joe said, his voice cracking at the end. He didn't even know what was going on anymore, it was happening so fast. "You said you wasn't." He yelled.

Jon snatched his bags away and looked up at Joe, his eyes were watery. "Just leave me alone. "

"Jon..I can't do tha-"

"Leave me the fuck alone, do you fucking hear me?" Jon yelled again and opened the front door and left quickly. He needed to get out. He was losing his fucking mind. He couldn't be there, he couldn't do this. Joe rubbed his hand over his face and balled up his fist then slid down the wall. He hid his head between his knees. Colby came out when it finally died down then ran to Joe and nudged him but the older man didn't look up.

"Where did Jon go?" Colby saw that the door was wide opened he stuck his head out, looking left and right. "Jon." He called out loudly. Nothing. "Jon..what the hell has happened to your head.." Colby whispered to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

Joe and Colby just made it to Canada for RAW tonight. It was good to be back in the job. Joe hasn't seen Jon or talked to him in four days and he was trying to not let it show how down he was because he had a show to do. Him and Colby were walking to the ring, it was about two hours before the actual show would start. They needed to practice with Randy and some others tonight. It was going to be a helluva night.

When Joe and Colby headed to the ring there was Randy, Jonathan, Joshua, and no Jon once again. Joe sighed and slid in the ring before greeting everyone. Randy clasped the Samoan and pulled him to the side a bit. "Hey man, I heard that you were dating Jon. A lot has happened when you were gone, I heard about Ryan being an ass. Sorry 'bout that."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Man, I don't know what the big deal is about that. I mean, as long as you're happy. But I gotta tell you, we heard some things about Jon, that he was going crazy. And no one has seen him today, he's suppose to be here training with us."

Joe leaned on the turnbuckles and sighed. "I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in four days. We argued and he just freaked out and left me."

"Damn man."

Joshua, Jonathan, and Colby came when they saw how deep the conversation was. "What's going on?" Joshua said, aka Jey Uso. "We haven't seen you or anything, we've been worried about you man."

Joe rubbed his hand over his face. "Been going through some shit."

"I heard what happen with your dad and Jon. He should of accepted it, your mom did. Now I guess he did lose a son. I'm happy that you found someone though. Where is Jon?"

"Speaking of him." Joe said. He saw Jon walking down the ramp, slowly making his way down to the ring. When he got in he held himself in a protective way. "Hey Jon." The Ohioan just frowned and looked away from him. Colby sighed and went over to the brunette, hugging him tightly. Jon didn't hug back, it was like dead weight.

When the hug ended Jon shook his head and got out the ring then practically ran back up the ramp. Joe got out the ring and ran after him, everyone just watched with sad faces. They knew something serious was going on. When Joe finally caught up to the younger man backstage he pulled his arm.

"Let me go." Jon said softly.

"Jon where have you been baby? I missed you." Joe didn't care that people heard him or even looked at him. He loved the man in front of him and he would do anything for him but sadly the other didn't seem to feel the same. "Jon you can't keep doing this to yourself, to us."

Jon shook his head slowly. "Please let me go. Please." This wasn't the same brunette from the beginning, it was a dead version, a empty shell. "I can't do this right now." The younger man got out the embrace and walked away, not even looking back.

"Why are you doing this?" Joe whispered to himself then took a deep breath trying not to let his emotions get to him before going back to the ring. He needed to focus, he couldn't keep letting this happen. Obviously Jon didn't want anything to do with him right now..Or anymore.

Joe was back in the ring, he didn't want to talk about what just happened. He told everyone he needed to focus on the main event. Him, Randy, and Colby trained hard then soon they had to get ready for the actual show. The Samoan's mind was in the right place right now.

* * *

Joe and Colby sat in their locker room watching the monitor, the show was going amazing. The door opened and the two men saw Jon came in with his shield gear on. Joe just turned back to the monitor and took a sip of his bottled water. Colby looked between them and started to get irritated.

"Hey Jon, you know what to do tonight right?" Colby asked calmly.

"Mm." Jon hummed then nodded.

Joe felt eyes burning him on the side of his head and turned to see Jon's dull blues on him, big and sad as ever. Joe sighed and turned back to the monitor, it hurt him even to ignore the looks, what could he do? Jon wouldn't let up with whatever his problem was.

_"You guys are on in 10 minutes."_

the three men left the locker room and went up the stairs to the usual place to come down the crowd like usual. When they got there they stood there in a line putting on their game faces. They heard their music and girls screamed when they came out and started to walk down the steps.

Colby did his roll over the barricade, Jon slid over and Joe jumped down then looked to the side like usual. The cameraman always got good shots of them. Colby and Jon stood at ringside while Joe got in the ring and smiled at a scowling Randy.

When the bell rung they went at it. Colby cheered on Joe like the cheerleader he was. Jon did too, he didn't want to say anything but it was his job. Joe sent him a smile and Jon heart started beating fast. The crowd cheered when Joe speared Randy but that wasn't enough to keep the older man down.

"Come on baby." Jon yelled. Joe looked at him and Jon bit his bottom lip hard. What the fuck did he say that for. Colby smirked, he heard that. When Joe got Randy's finisher he laid there , getting pinned but kicked out at two. "Come on Joe.." Jon whispered.

The crowd started cheering on Roman and he felt the energy with the crowd then hurried to his feet, roaring and adjusting his wrist before running and doing the superman punch on Randy. He pinned him and as soon as the third came everyone cheered. Colby got in the ring and jumped on the Samoan, hugging him. The ref gave Joe the belt and he held it up.

Joe looked at Jon, still breathing hard and a bit sweaty. He held his arm other arm out and Jon hugged him, Colby was in the other arm. Joe moved his lips next to Jon's and the brunette tried to move but Joe held him tighter. "I'm sorry." The Samoan said softly. He let him go finally and Jon slid out the ring then jumped back over the barricade.

Colby rolled his eyes he thought they were having a moment. Joe and Colby got out the ring and jumped over the barricade following Jon who was running up the steps. When they all got back behind the curtains they were alone there. Joe pulled Jon and Colby took the Samoan's belt and kept walking. They needed alone time.

"Joe let me go." Jon said a bit loud. Joe shook his head and shook Jon, he needed to snap out of it.

"Snap out of it. What's wrong with you? Just please tell me." Joe said softly. He hugged Jon tightly. He felt his neck getting wet he moved back and saw that tears were streaming down Jon's face and his lip was trembling. "Why are you crying baby?"

Jon shook his head slowly and more tears fell down. He held himself protectively again. "I'm not crying." Joe rolled his eyes then wiped the tears away from his face with his thumb. He kissed him on the lips then hugged him again.

"Stay with me tonight." Joe said softly.

"I can't."

"Why not? Come on we don't even have to do anything. I won't touch you or anything. I won't ask you what's wrong. I just haven't seen you in four days, please." Jon moved back and looked up at Joe and saw how sad he looked. He nodded slowly and Joe let go of him. "Come on we better get going."

* * *

They were in the locker room now. They took their quick showers and now they were just putting on their street clothes. Jon had a different hotel from them so he didn't have any other clothes then the fresh ones he just put on. He wouldn't go get his luggage because he was just staying for a night, the problem is he didn't want to wear his briefs in front of the older man.

When they were all done they left the locker room and headed out the arena. They got outside and Colby went to his own rented car while Joe went to his, Jon following behind. It was quiet, really quiet between them but Joe was just happy he could spend some time with the Ohioan.

They made it in the car and Joe wasted no time and driving off, the car ride was silent as well. Jon looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. Joe looked over when a red light came up and Jon looked at him for a few seconds then back to looking out the window.

When they got to the hotel Joe led the way to his room. He got his keys out then opened the door. Jon walked in first and sat on the bed with his hands on his thighs. Joe stripped of his clothes and Jon watched him as he did so. The raven haired man looked at him weirdly then understood. He went in his bag and got one of his shirts then tossed it to the brunette.

Jon went to the bathroom and Joe crawled into bed then got on his phone. Jon came out the bathroom with Joe's shirt on, it covered his briefs and the left sleeve slid down showing his shoulder. It was entirely to big for him but he didn't care. He went to go turn off the light first then crawled into bed next to the bigger man.

Joe turned his phone off then laid on his back while Jon was on his side facing him. Joe felt Jon's eyes on him again so he turned on his side and watched him back. "What?"

"Nothing." Jon said softly. Joe sighed then put the covers on them and moved his hand to rest on Jon's hip. "Joe what are you doing?"

Joe shushed him and used both his hands to moved Jon on top of him so he could lay on him. Jon just stared down at the bigger man for a moment he was about to say something but Joe kissed him. Every time he was about to speak the older man kissed him. Soon he gave in and kissed him back, he shouldn't be doing this at all, it would only confuse him more.

When their lips parted and their tongues stroked each other Joe's hand went up Jon's leg. He switched their position so he was on top. He pulled the shirt up and laid directly on the smaller man so he could start rubbing their members together through the fabric. Jon moaned softly and Joe started to move his hips faster.

"Oh fuck Joe." Jon said, he felt the pre-cum start to leak out his member. Joe took off Jon's briefs and threw them to the side before taking off his own. He left the shirt on though. He moved to sit up his knees to watch the Ohioan for a moment. Jon made a weird noise and sat up on his knees too. "Fuck me."

Joe eyes widened, he didn't expect that. "What?"

"Fuck me." Jon said again before he turned around and sat on Joe's thighs, his ass rubbing against the thick member. "Come on just push in." Jon said.

Joe wasn't going to say no to the smaller man so he lifted one of Jon's legs and positioned his dick, he wasted no time to push in. Jon groaned when he felt himself stretch. When the Samoan was all the way he he started to buck his hips up hard. It seems like that's what the younger man needed at the moment. Pain and pleasure. Joe moved to suck on his neck then move his other hand up over sized shirt to stroke him.

Jon was moaning out Joe's name as he got fucked. This wasn't making love, it was just sex. Joe moved his hand off Jon's dick and lifted his other leg, he watched as his dick bounced every time he pushed back inside of the younger man. He himself was moaning loud he couldn't help it, but there was something different about this, them having sex.

"I'm so close. Harder." Jon panted out. Joe obeyed and Jon started to clench around him in that way that he wanted everything Joe had to give him, that he wanted to be filled up completely and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Joe groaned loudly and had no choice as he filled the younger man up completely. Jon groaned then finally started cumming on the bed sheets. The raven haired man moaned at the sight and decided to hurry and pump the Ohioan's dick as he kept cumming.

"You really needed this huh?" Joe said as his hand moved slower now on the softening member. Jon nodded and released Joe slowly. He got off the bed and so did the bigger man. He took the sheets off and was glad there was another one under it. The two men cleaned up and they were back in the bed. Jon was knocked out like a light after it. Joe rose his eyebrows at that and just cuddled up next to him before he let his eyes close. He had Jon back, at least he thinks.


	28. Chapter 28

When Joe woke up the following morning he noticed that warmness from Jon wasn't there anymore. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in fact gone. The Samoan sat up and looked around and noticed that it looked like the Ohioan wasn't even here. Everything was completely neat. Yeah he knew something was different last night. But the thing is Joe didn't panic, he didn't get mad, he just felt a bit dead inside. Like he was losing himself and he couldn't do anything about it unless Jon was back but obviously he doesn't want to come back so the older man would just back off. It would be hard trying not to stare, trying not to look at those sometimes dull blue sometimes gray eyes. He would manage.

Joe did his daily routines in his hotel room before getting his luggage and leaving the room. He was going to drive to the next city, it was only a few hours, he didn't mind. Once he got to the lobby and put his keys back on the desk he went outside, the cool air hitting his face. Colby came out and bumped the bigger man with his luggage.

"Hey. Are you driving to the next city?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. Are you getting on the plane?" Colby shook his head slowly and grinned slightly. "Do you want to ride with me?"

"Don't we always ride together?"

"Yeah but.."

Colby studied Joe's face and frowned. Something was definitely wrong. "What's wrong? Is it Jon?" Joe shrugged and popped the trunk to his rented car before putting his and Colby's luggage in. "I won't bother you about it. Sorry." The two men got in the card and started their journey to the next city.

About a half hour in the car Colby phone started to ring, he picked it up and saw that it was Jon. When he answered it Jon started speaking super quickly. "Okay man, take it easy. What's wrong?" Joe glanced over to Colby wondering who was on the phone.

_"I screwed up man. I screwed up badly. I'm sorry I've been a pain in your ass lately but I really need your help. Where are you?"_

"Um, I'm in the car going to the next city. Where are you?"

_"Is Joe with you?"_

"Yeah he's with me. Just tell me what's wrong."

Joe sighed. He knew it was Jon for a fact now, he just directed his attention back to the road trying to block out Colby on the phone with the Ohioan.

_"He fucking hates me. I'm so confused. I'm already in the next city, I left him. I went to his hotel last night because he wanted me to stay with him. We had sex and then I left in the middle of the night. I fucking left Colby, I'm losing my damn mind and I can't break free from this." _

Colby heard how hurt Jon sounded on the other side of the phone and also how mad he got. His mood kept changing rapidly. The two-toned man sighed when Jon went quiet. "He does n-"

_"Bullshit. He does, I fucked him over."_

"Jon?" Colby closed his eyes when he realized the brunette hung up on him. He really needed to get to the bottom of this quickly. He turned to Joe and saw how zoned out he looked. "Hey." Joe was really out of it as he drove down the road. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

When Joe pulled up to their new hotel WWE assigned them too he hurried out the car and popped the trunk to get his luggage. When Joe got out Colby was already in the building. He shook his head and took his time to get his luggage.

Colby asked the lady at the desk for another key card to Jon's room and she gave it to him. He hurried on the elevator and went to the fourth floor. The elevator opened and the two-toned man ran with his luggage down the hall to the last door. Hurrying to swipe the card in the door and pushing it. He found Jon sitting in the corner of the hotel with his knees against forehead and his arms around them, holding them in place.

Colby ran by to the older man's side and nudged him a bit. Jon looked up at Colby with a dull look. "Oh man, you're really going through hell in that mind of yours aren't you?" He stood up and pulled Jon up with him. "Talk to me."

"Why did I get into this shit anyway? Why did I let it go on? I could of just stayed alone and not have to worry about this shit." Jon looked at Colby's brown eyes with his sad dead gray ones. "Why did I do this to myself? I fucked myself over too. I'm a fucking dumb ass."

Colby looked at Jon shocked. What the hell happened to him to think of himself like this, to even say this type of crap. This negativity he noticed all the way back in FCW when they were feuding, he didn't understand what his problem was. When he looked up his old Jon Moxley videos it hurt him because he actually used real life stuff. But the thing he didn't understand is who traumatized him this much for him to think he failed himself and everyone else around him, like he isn't liked by anyone and he considers that as fine. It's not fine, fucking Jonathan Good.

"Stop saying that shit. Snap out of it. I don't know who fucked your mind up this bad but hear my words loud and clearly Good. Joe does not hate you. I know it for a fact. And you know what else I know for a fact?"

"What?" Jon mumbled.

"That you are in love with him."

Jon pushed Colby back and the younger man knew something would come. "You don't know anything. You don't know how I feel about anyone or anything so don't think you do."

Colby pushed Jon against the wall and stood in his face. "Listen to yourself. You're fucking losing it. Joe loves you, he said it and I know he means it. I fucking know okay. I don't know what the hell shot off the bomb in your brain to think all of the sudden he was going to hurt you and leave you. He's been dating you for how long? 3 months now. He never left your side through the problems but look what you are doing. You are messing up something that is literally the best thing in your life. He makes you happier than wrestling." Colby sighed and moved back a bit. "Please just think about this clearly and you'll get the point." He turned around and got his luggage before leaving the older man in shock.

Jon closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall, he thought back to when the Samoan first said something about hiding his feelings. After the sex they had Jon told Joe to promise that they would get through everything together. How could he make the promise and leave out on it, leave the man...The man he fell for without realizing he was that deep into it, it felt purely natural until it actually got brought up to the table. Jon turned around and punched the wall hard. "I'm such a damn idiot."

He sat on the bed then thought about how Joe did everything he wanted, when he asked he got it. He wanted to hold hands in public, he got it. He wanted to kiss him in public, he got it. His childhood fucked him up so much that he's blocking out the Samoan. After three months all it took was for him to say the three words for him to go ballistic and run out.

"Why do I make it so hard?" Jon closed his eyes again and sighed.

"That's what I've been wondering."

Jon eyes quickly to Joe leaning on the door frame. Fuck the door was wide open. He opened his mouth then closed it. When Joe came closer Jon got off the bed and backed away, he hit a corner and there was no more space to back up. Joe cornered him and put both of his arms out so the Ohioan couldn't escape.

"Why are you making this so hard?" Joe said. Jon shrugged slowly and looked down. Joe moved his arms down so he could wrap them around the younger man's waist and pull him in, chest touching chest. Jon felt his heart beating fast in his chest when the Samoan started searching for something in his eyes again, trying to read him. Jon moved shaky arms up so he could snake them around the bigger man's neck.

"I love you." Joe breathed out and Jon closed his eyes, he wanted to just melt. He put his head down and Joe nudged his cheek with his nose gently. He then rubbed it there. Jon gave in and moved his head so their noses touched, he still had his eyes closed. He couldn't look at him, he didn't think he could handle it. Then he felt soft lips press against his. The brunette pressed his lips back and they began to kiss slowly.

"I won't wait for you to decide what you want forever Jon." Joe said when the kiss ended. He let go of of the younger man and held his hand, squeezing it then letting it go before walking out the hotel room. The Ohioan blinked slowly and sighed.

"I won't make you wait forever." Jon whispered to himself. "I fucking swear I won't. I won't screw this up anymore."


	29. Chapter 29

_Is anyone there? Eh, how am I doing so far? Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jon said with his arms out, he felt fucking amazing. The match he just had put excitement back in his life. Colby laughed at how bouncy the brunette was at they walked back to their locker room. "God, how could anyone not like wrestling?"

Joe nudged Jon's arm and smiled at him. "You were damn good out there. I like to see you back in action you know." He let his fingers brush against the brunette's sending sparks up his spine. The raven haired man walked in front of him with confidence in his walk. When the three men got in to their locker room they stripped out of their sweaty gear and got ready to shower. When Colby went in to his shower the Samoan grabbed the Ohioan by the arm and pulled him in.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

Jon chuckled and smiled, those deep dimples showing. "Hey." He said back with a playful tone. They both only had their towels on. "What is it?" Jon was having a good night. The crowd loved him tonight, he felt the energy and now he was just on a high.

"Have you made up your mind? Joe said softly. Jon tilted his head a bit and sighed. "Jon I can't stay away from you." He buried his head in the younger man's neck and kissed it. Jon hugged the bigger man and ran his hand through the black locks. Joe looked at the Ohioan and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Jon took in a shaky breath then looked at the older man through his eyelashes. "I um.. I do lo-"

"Guys I need a fucking towel. I forgot it. Can someone give me one?" Colby yelled from his shower.

"Uh yeah. Hold on man." Jon got a towel then threw it in the two-toned man's shower. He then came back to get his shower gel. As he was about to go shower Joe pulled him back. "What is it?"

"Wait. What were you about to say to me?"

"Oh nothing." Jon said then headed off to the shower. Joe sighed and went to his shower as well, he was about to say it. He was so close to getting the younger man to let his feelings out. When the three men finished showering they put their street clothes on and headed out the arena. The cool air hit them and the brunette found himself leaning more into the older man for warmth.

Jon watched as Colby got in his rented car, he rode with him here. He then looked over to Joe who was putting his bags in his rented Van. He went over and put his in too. "Can I ride with you?"

"You know you can." Colby saw and smiled before getting in his car and driving off. Joe got in to the Van and Jon got in the passenger seat. The older man started to ignition and headed down the road. They hit a red light and heard loud thunder outside. Jon looked out the window and saw rain started to fall and lightning in the sky. "Damn I didn't know it was going to be a storm tonight. That's when the rain start hitting down hard, they just hit the first street and it's a big storm happening.

"Oh fuck." Jon said. The light turned green and Joe drove slowly. "We can barely see Joe." Joe squinted then drove over to a empty parking lot. He then sighed and watched out the window, he couldn't see shit. "Are we going to sleep here tonight?"

"Well, I don't know how long this will last and I don't want us to crash or something. So I guess we are going to be here. I'm worried about Colby though."

"Don't worry, I texted him and he made it to the hotel."

"How could he even see?"

Jon laughed. "I don't know. He is a ninja and all." He got out of his seat belt and moved to the backseat. He laid there and sighed. Joe smiled then got out of his seat to before joining the younger man. "Joining me?" The raven haired man nodded and laid on top of the Ohioan.

"How the hell did we get stuck out in weather like this." Joe shook his head and Jon smiled up at him. They stared at each other before they leaned in and kissed each other. It was a peck at first but then the brunette kissed him again and licking the full pink lips. He wanted entry. The bigger man opened his mouth and felt Jon's tongue stroking against his, the kiss got deeper and deep desperate moans started filling the van.

Jon moved his hands down to Joe's ass and groped it. He then pulled him in closer so their jean covered members could touch. Joe stopped the kiss and switched their positions, lucky it was a van because if they were in a regular car Jon would of hit his head on the roof. The younger man rubbed their members together and bit his bottom lip.

"I want to fuck you so bad." Jon breathed out and Joe licked his lips.

"Do it."

Jon smiled and moved so he could take off his clothes. Once he was done he started stripping Joe of his clothes, throwing them on the floor of the van. When they were both fully naked Joe spread his legs and the brunette got in between them. "This might hurt a bit." The Samoan nodded and relaxed himself as much as he could.

Jon positioned himself at the older man's entrance and pushed a bit. This was only the second time he was going to do this and he still felt pain from getting stretched. Jon pushed in more and Joe let out a small breath. The Ohioan kept pushing until he got half way. He then pulled out and pushed in again.

"You're squeezing around me tightly." Jon created a slow rhythm, it felt so damn good to be inside of Joe. The older man was slowly stroking himself as he watched Jon's face, how much he enjoyed it turned him on way more than it should. The Ohioan ran his hand up Joe's inner thigh and pushed his whole length in making him let out a shaky breath.

"Did I hit it? Jon said huskily. "Did I hit that spot baby?" Joe nodded and started to stroke himself a bit faster. Jon pulled out and pushed in a bit hard, hitting it again. The raven haired man groaned loudly. "This is how you make me feel when you fuck me. You make me feel so good Joe. Only you can do that. Now I want to be the only who could only make you feel this damn good, you hear me?"

"Yeah." Joe's voice was deep and lustful, he was enjoying this to the fullest. Jon sped up his thrust and Joe had a blissful look on his face as he moaned. The younger man laid on top of the gray eyed man and kissed him passionately, he didn't want to rush the kiss at all. When it ended he moved his lips to Joe's ear, he was moaning into it.

"You love me?" Jon said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah." Joe replied back. Jon pulled out slowly then slammed in hard, repeating it over and over again making Joe cry out in pleasure.

"I.." Jon held on to Joe tightly. "I love you too." His breath was shaky all of the sudden. "I fucking love you too. I'm so sorry. I love you." Joe threw his head back and howled out in pleasure as he started cumming in between their sweaty bodies. Jon groaned loudly and started to fill the older man's tight heat up. He pulled out slowly and laid on the bigger man. He was really quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Joe said after he got his breath back. He rubbed Jon's back and kissed his shoulder. Jon held on to him tighter and Joe got confused.

"Don't you leave me." He said in a shaky voice. "Don't leave me now."

"What? Why would I leave you?"

"Everyone always leaves me."

Joe went into deep thought. He thought about the argument they had, he thought about it all. Then it hit him. Jon probably thought he would leave him if he gave himself up like that, to give himself fully over. His childhood was fucked up yeah but that doesn't mean every person would leave him and lie to him.

"I'm not leaving you." Joe said softly. "I love you." Jon looked up at Joe with watery eyes. "I'm not leaving you." He repeated again.

"Why do you even want me? I'm a horrible person."

Joe shook his head and ran his hand through the brown locks. "Then I guess I'm a horrible person too for loving you. I'm not going anywhere. You're an idiot if you thought this whole time I was going to hurt you or lie to you."

Jon cracked a smile then it soon went away. "Truth is, I think I was in love with you a long time ago, before I even knew it. But when you said that to me I wanted to run away, I needed to leave. Love was never okay for me, that's why I went to chick to chick. I couldn't stay with any of them for a long term relationship because I'm scared of myself and I'm scared of giving myself up to someone. I don't want someone to leave me again. And now that I told you it, I feel like I will regret it."

Joe sighed and kissed Jon on the lips. "I promise you, you won't regret loving me Jon. I mean, if you stay with me I swear to you I will help you with any issues you have. I'll take care of you if you take care of me."

Jon felt a bit better. Actually a lot better. His deep dimples came out as he looked at his lover. "I love you." He said again, looking deep in those gray eyes to see if there was any regret. But he couldn't find any.

"I love you too." Joe kissed Jon again and held him tightly. "I'm not letting you go okay?" Jon nodded slowly and laid his head on the bigger man's chest. When Joe looked out the window he noticed the storm died down. "It might be safe for us to go to the hotel now."

Jon sat up and smiled. "Yeah lets clean up and go back."


	30. Chapter 30

_YAAAY. Made it to chapter 30. I wanted to do this chapter because Roman's birthday is coming up and he will be 29! This will be crazy and cute. So skipping to May already... :)_

* * *

Jon was at Monday Night RAW but he had no match. The whole shield had no match but they still had to come if something happened and they had to do a match. He was in food catering and saw Nicole, Brianna, Natayla, Trinity, and Ariane. He sat at the table with them and smiled when they looked at him.

"What's up lover boy?" Trinity asked.

Jon leaned in to them a bit more. "So you guys know that Joe's birthday is tomorrow." They all nodded slowly. "I want help planning a party. Will you guys help me? I'm not good at this stuff but I want to try and do one for him." Jon shrugged and everyone smiled at him and nodded.

"What are some things you know he'd like?" Nicole said.

"I want him to have a lap-dance." Jon said bluntly.

"I don't understand your relationship." Ariane said.

Jon smiled. "Let me break it down quickly for you. He's only attracted to me. I don't know how it happened, I can't really explain how we got together. But he isn't attracted to any other guy it's not like that. But women, we love women. A lot."

"I see. It's just this thing that just happened? Well look at you, you got one of the hottest guys here." Ariane smiled and laughed a bit.

"What else?" Natayla said. Nicole and Brianna were already on their phones getting things set up quickly.

"Has to have drinks." Jon thought for a moment. "Good music, not corny."

"Is there a theme to this?" Trinity asked.

"Just dress nice. Not a fancy party. Good jeans good shirt." Jon shrugged again and ran his hands through his curls. Joe came in catering and got him a plate of food. He looked around and spotted Jon and came over to sit by him then kissed him on the cheek. Everyone at the table smiled and giggled at them. "Thanks guys for the help." Jon winked at them and they hurried and went off to get thinks started and give out invitations.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked before he drunk some of his water.

"Nothing much. They just wanted to know how we worked together, you know." Jon smiled when Joe shook his head. "Hey, tomorrow is a big day for you, you know." The brunette smirked and Joe smiled at him.

"Yes Jon. Another year, oh the joy." Joe said sarcastically. Jon punched him in the arm and the bigger man rubbed at his arm then laughed. "Oh come on. What's so big on that day?"

"A lot actually. I have some things planned for us." Jon dimples came out and Joe reached out and pinched his cheek hard making the younger man slap at his hand hard. "Quit that shit. I told you about that." Jon got up and walked off and the Samoan laughed loudly.

Jon bumped into Colby and the smaller man pulled him aside. "Can I help with the party?"

"Dude you're my bestfriend. Of course. Don't put any stupid shit in there."

"Take it easy. I won't. Nicole sent it to everyone. The only person who doesn't know is of course Joe. Nice with getting him the stripper." Colby winked and patted the older man on the back then kept walking to his destination.

* * *

At the end of night Jon had his jacket on getting ready to meet Joe in the car until he got stopped by Nicole and Brianna. "Okay we have everything all set up. We will just need at least 5 hours tomorrow. When do you want this to start?" Brianna asked.

"At 8?"

"Perfect. More time than we asked for. Okay we'll text you when it's all ready now go to your man." Nicole laughed when Jon shook his head and left the arena. He got in the passenger seat of Joe's car and smiled over at him. They leaned in and pecked each other on the lips then Joe drove off. Soon they were back at their hotel room stripping out of their street clothes then getting into bed with each other.

"Mm." Joe hummed and Jon looked at him then straddled him, slightly bouncing with a playful smile. Joe licked his lips and pulled the Ohioan down so they could share some kisses. Jon started to get hard at the hot kissing and Joe smiled. "Already hard." Jon got off of the bigger man then pulled down his briefs then pulled Joe's briefs down with his help. "Not taking no for an answer tonight?" The younger man shook his head and bit his bottom lip.

"Okay fine." Joe said with a smirk. He got up and got their lube, when he turned around Jon was smiling at him. "Get on all fours." Jon obeyed and the bigger man got back on the bed behind his lover. He admired the view then opened the lube, lubing up two fingers.

Jon sighed when he felt Joe pushing in his two fingers, he bucked back to take them all in and the bigger man practically moaned at that. He started thrusting his fingers, purposely not hitting Jon's prostate. The younger man begun to make small growls when he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Come on." Jon said in an irritated voice.

"You have to be good."

Jon growled louder. "Bullshit. Give me what I want."

Joe rubbed over Jon's prostate a bit making him groan in pleasure. He spread his legs more and started bucking back. The bigger man felt himself getting more hard at the scene, Jon was just so needy when it came to sex, he got whatever he wanted in it.

"Fuck." Jon yelled out as he kept bucking back to his hit prostate. Joe smacked his ass and enjoyed the little hiss that came from the brunette. He did it again and Jon arched his back. "More." He panted out. The Samoan pulled his fingers out and lubed up his third finger and pushed them all back in slowly.

Jon whimpered and started to buck back again but more slowly this time. He wanted to be filled, to be really filled. Joe rubbed over Jon's prostate again and the younger man cried out in pleasure. Joe kept doing it and soon Jon moaned the older man's name and started cumming without warning on the sheets under him.

"You enjoyed that a lot." Joe laughed then took his fingers out. He knew Jon wanted more but sometimes he liked to tease.

Jon turned around and pounced on top of the older man. He straddled him then looked down at him with dark eyes. "You knew I wanted more."

"But you came, you got what you wanted."

"You're such a dick." Jon rubbed Joe's already hard member then positioned it at his entrance. Once he sunk down he bit his bottom lip hard, so hard that he drew blood. "Fuck me properly." He clenched around the bigger man purposely so he got the idea. Joe groaned then grabbed the Ohioan's hips tightly as he started to buck up a bit hard.

"Yeah just like that." Jon panted out. He clawed at Joe's chest when he slowed down. "No no no, don't slow down." Joe noticed that the brunette was getting hard again.

"Ride." Joe said deeply. "Ride me."

Jon rocked his hips back and forth slowly moaning softly at how good it felt. He planted his hands on Joe's chest then did what he was told. When he moved a bit and found his spot he moaned out loud. Joe started ti buck up again, hard, hard as he could. He felt the Ohioan's clenching then loosening, it kept repeating over and over again.

"Are you about to cum again baby?" Joe teased and Jon only moaned louder. Joe felt his member throbbing inside of his lover, he was about to shoot his product. This time he wasn't going to wait for the younger man. The raw deep moans coming from the brunette was music to his ears he loved it. Joe said Jon's name loudly as he started filling him up with all that he had to give.

Jon clawed at Joe's chest harder. He started to leave marks. His body tensed up all together then he threw his head back, not able to even make a noise at how good it felt. His cum shot on the bigger man's stomach and his as well. He kept riding as he hit his climax. Joe let out a shaky breath at his now sensitive member.

"Jon." He groaned and Jon laughed then released him slowly. They held each other tightly, Jon was extra clingy ever since that night he told Joe he loved him. Now it's May. They've been together for about 6 months. Who knew Jonathan Good could have a relationship that lasted longer than 1 month. "I love you baby."

Jon hummed and smiled. "I love you too. Also happy birthday." Joe looked over at the clock and saw that it was past 12AM. Joe kissed the brown locks and rubbed his back.

* * *

The next morning Jon woke up to Joe holding him tightly. they were still naked from last night. When he tried to get out of the embrace the older man held him tighter. "Hey unless you want me to piss right here you better let me go." Joe released the Ohioan quickly and laughed.

When Jon got in the bathroom he was excited for tonight. Joe knew nothing about what was going to happen. Before he was done peeing Joe opened the door and Jon flinched a bit. "Privacy dude."

Joe laughed then passed him to turn on the shower. "Take a shower with me." He instantly got in and groaned at the hot water hit him. When Jon finished what he was doing he got in as well. They took a nice hot shower together, Jon had to slap the bigger man's hands away from him as they washed though.

When they were out the shower with their towels wrapped around their waist. They brushed their teeth and did their morning routine for the day. Jon put on some nice clothes and sprayed himself with his cologne. The bigger man watched him with raised eyebrows.

"Where are you going looking like that?"

"You mean where are we going? Put on some clothes birthday boy. I'm taking you out for breakfast." Jon smiled when Joe did as he said. "You want to go to the waffle house?"

"Do they only have waffles?"

"No." Jon laughed. "They are known for their waffles but there is other stuff too. It'll be fun sense obviously you haven't been there."

Once the two was all dressed up they left the hotel. Jon was the one who was driving this time. The waffle house was a bit far and he knew Joe was excited. The man loved food, he ate a lot. When they got there Joe practically kicked the car door opened and ran inside. Jon laughed loudly and followed suit. When they got in a lady showed them to a private booth. As soon as they sat down fans came over with things to sign. They said happy birthday to Joe and went back to their tables so they could be alone.

Jon ordered for both of them and then they played the waiting game. Jon's phone vibrated on the table and he grabbed it. It was Nicole sending him a image. When he opened it he saw the place was getting prepared, food was there too. He thought for a moment then realized he wanted them to pick up a gift. He sent her a picture of the watch he wanted her to pick up for Joe, he would pay her when he got there. He couldn't go get it now or the bigger man would get suspicious. When he got a text back he smiled then put his phone down.

Their food came and Joe dug right in, stuffing his mouth like he hasn't ate in years or something. Jon laughed then started to eat as well. The two men talked and laughed about everything, Joe looked like a young boy as he sat across from Jon.

"Are you enjoying your day so far birthday boy?" Jon rested his hands on his face and his elbows on the table with a smile that couldn't leave his face.

"Yeah. I want to lean in and kiss you but.." Joe looked around and slightly bit his lip. Jon looked over and made sure no one saw as he leaned and pecked the bigger man on the lips then lean back in his seat. Joe smiled big then looked out the window. They were public but not that type of public. Sure people knew about them backstage but not outside of wrestling.

"Are you ready to go?" Jon asked.

"Yeah I think I am."

Jon paid for the bill and they left back to the car. Jon sat there for a moment, he was suppose to keep the bigger man busy all day. Where to next? They had so many hours until the party. Jon sent a text to Colby and started the car up. When they got to a clothing store Joe looked on confusingly then he saw Colby waving out the window like a weirdo.

"Um?" Joe said as he got out the car. Colby came out and hugged the older man tightly.

"Happy birthday big man."

"Thanks. What are we doing here?"

Jon got out the car and went inside leaving the two out there to talk. Colby twisted his lips trying to think of a lie. They were really buying outfits for tonight but he couldn't say that. "I thought it would be fun to do some shopping."

"Sometimes I worry about you Colby." Joe said then walked in to the store.

Jon sat down on the chair and watched as Colby took the Samoan all over the store snatching out clothes for him. He hope that he could get away with not buying anything because the two-toned man went to a whole new level when he was shopping for clothes. Once Joe had a stack of clothes the brown eyed man pushed him in to the changing room and waited. Jon came over with a smirk.

Joe came out and Jon rose his eyebrows. He's surprised that Colby didn't hand Joe some really balls tight clothing. "I like it." Joe smiled at Jon then looked over to Colby.

"I like it too. See I'm not that bad. You look nice man."

"I like gray on you. A lot." Jon let his eyes roam down Joe's body. He had on a gray V-neck and fitting blue jeans. Joe cocked an eyebrow at Jon then clapped in his face making him flinch.

"Your turn. I didn't go through hell with him for nothing."

"Please I don't want to. Colby please." Jon pleaded but Colby just smiled and pulled him to find some clothes. Joe laughed then went back in to the dressing room to change back into his clothes. Colby saw some gray jeans and pulled them out. The brunette eyed them and actually thought they looked nice.

"You like these?" Colby asked. "There fitting jeans. I think you would look good in these. I saw a leather jacket that you would like too." The two-toned man gave the older man the jeans then pulled him to the leather jacket and gave it to him. "How about a white V-neck under? You look good in white."

Jon nodded and grabbed the shirt Colby threw to him. "I won't try it on, I want to just put it on tonight." Colby nodded and looked around to find him some clothes. Joe came out the dressing room then came over to the brunette. "You done?" The Samoan nodded and they walked to the counter. Jon took out his card and paid for it all.

"You didn't have to pay for it." Joe said.

"It's your birthday and I'm in charge of today, you got that?" Joe nodded and Jon smiled then took their bags of clothes. "Colby, we're going to get out of here man." The brown eyed man came over and hugged both of them.

"See you guys later." Colby winked at Jon as they left. He went to go look for more clothes for tonight.

* * *

Joe and Jon got back to the hotel at 5PM. Joe took off his shoes and plopped on the bed with a sigh. "Can we take a quick nap?" That was perfect. Time will go by faster.

"Of course we can. I have a big surprise for you later." Jon said then got into bed with the older man, holding him tightly. He set his alarm clock to 7PM then put his head on Joe's chest. They were sleep in only a few minutes. When Jon's alarm clocked on his phone boomed through the room Joe sat up quickly looking around.

"Jon why the hell did you set an alarm clock?"

Jon moaned sleepily and sat up, rubbing his eyes then turning off the alarm clock. "I told you I had a big surprise for you. Come on we have to get ready. Put that outfit you tried on, on." Joe groaned then got up to get his bag of clothes. "Look nice."

"Look nice." Joe mocked Jon and went in to the bathroom to change. When Joe had his clothes on in the bathroom he looked himself over in the mirror then put his hair in a tight bun. When he opened the mirror cabinet he spotted his favorite cologne. He grabbed it and sprayed it on him. He smiled at himself in the mirror then opened the door.

Jon stood there with the outfit he bought on. The brunette sent a quick text saying he was on his way. When he looked over he saw Joe's eyes roaming over his body. "You're in for a wild night birthday boy." He came over and pecked the older man on the lips before going in to the bathroom to fix his hair. All his curls were in his face perfectly. He knew he looked damn good.

Jon came out the bathroom then got the keys to the car. "Come on." He said with a smile then opened the hotel door and left out. Joe followed, closing the door and locking it before. They got to the car and immediately headed off. Joe kept asking where they were going and the brunette would just smile.

"Jon come on tell me. This is killing me."

"We're here."

Joe got out the car first then studied the place. It just looked like a regular place. Jon was by his side with a smile. Then they walked in together. Loud music hit their ears and Joe looked around to see that all his workmates were here. There was food,cake, and drinks. There was a pole and a booth. There was a big dance floor. He looked at Jon with shocked eyes.

"You threw me a party?"

Jon shrugged and smiled. "I got a little help."

"A little?" Nicole came to them with a cocked eyebrow.

"Okay maybe a lot. I don't know how to throw a damn party."

"Okay birthday boy we have a big surprise for you. This one was Jon's idea." Nicole brought Joe over to a booth and sat him down. Everyone came over, and had smirks on their faces. Randy came and gave Joe a big bundle of ones and patted his back. When the raven haired man look in front of him he saw a girl standing there barely wearing anything. He looked over to the Ohioan who had a big smile on his face.

The stripper crawled on to Joe's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi."

"Uhh..Hi." He said back shyly. Everyone laughed at Joe's face and Jon just smiled. When Joe looked back at him he nodded telling him it was okay.

"tip her!" Everyone started saying. Joe laughed then put money in her bra. The Samoan enjoyed the dance to the fullest, the best thing was he was allowed to do it. When the dance was done Jon grabbed him by the hand to the table where everyone started to sit around. It was around 150-200 people here. The table was huge with gifts on it. Nicole passed Jon the watch he asked for in a wrapped up box. He gave it to Joe and smiled at him.

"Open it."

Joe opened it then smiled big when he saw the watch he's been wanting for a while but he couldn't get it because of their busy schedules. "I love it Jon. When did you have time to pick this up?"

"I didn't I asked Nicole to. I couldn't go when we were at the waffle house." Jon smiled when Joe hugged him tightly. He put the watch on then more gifts were pushed in front of him.

"We didn't really know what to get you but Jon sent a text out to us saying things you would like." Trinity said with a smile as she was wrapped up in Jonathan's arms. Joe smiled and opened all his gifts, he loved each one of them. He couldn't believe this night.

Jon held his hand out and Joe took it. They went to the bar and Jon ordered them Whiskey. Nicholas came over better known as Nick or Nicky and took Joe's phone. He put the phone up and took a picture of them drinking then tweeted it.

After a few cups of Whiskey the two men was loosened up. When Jon was walking away Joe pulled him by the arm and held him close. He laughed then turned Jon around, grabbing his hips tightly. Everyone watched them with bright smiles, they were all loosened up from the drinks they had.

Joe made Jon grind on him a bit and Jon laughed then moved away. "Hell no. I'm not doing that. No man." Joe grabbed him again and this time they were facing each other. They kissed and Jon pulled the bigger man in by the hips and ground their hips together.

"God I love you." Joe said when the kiss ended.

"I love you too." Jon got out of the embrace and winked at the raven haired man. "This party won't end in sex in public."Joe licked his lips. He knew Jon was going to be hard to get tonight, but that was okay. Soon everyone was eating the food Trinity picked out. The night was coming to an end already. This was the best birthday Joe has ever had. When he finished eating he looked for the Ohioan. When he found him he hugged him tightly.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" Jon said as he hugged the Samoan back. Joe nodded and Jon laughed. "Guys we're going to call it a night." He yelled out. Everyone said their goodbyes and gave hugs to them. Jon helped Joe grab all of his gifts as they left the building.

They got outside and it was slightly raining. They two went to their car and popped the trunk so they could put the gifts in. Jon was going to walk back to the drivers seat but Joe pulled him back. "This was the best birthday ever. Thanks Jon."

Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around Joe's neck. "You take care of me I take care of you remember? You're welcome." They rubbed their noses together forgetting they were in public. Their lips attached to each other, parting instantly. Joe angled his head so he could get deeper into the kiss, sucking on Jon's tongue. They didn't notice when someone took a picture of them in their little session. When the kiss ended Jon rubbed his thumb over the Samoan's cheek.

"Come on we better be getting back." They got in the car and drove off happily. Little did they know something was going to be coming their way.


	31. Chapter 31

_"What do you want from me tonight birthday boy?" Jon stood in front of Joe naked stroking the bigger man slowly. "You can have anything you want.." He rubbed his thumb over the slit gently and Joe moaned._

_"Anything?" Joe asked innocently. Jon nodded and smirked at the dark eyes the Samoan held. __Next thing Jon knew he was up against the shower walls under the water screaming out in pleasure. His long legs wrapped around Joe's waist tightly and his head against the tiled wall behind him. "I'm just getting started with you tonight. Birthday or not, this ass is mine, you got that baby?"_

_"Fuck. It's all yours." Jon said breathlessly. "Just don't stop fucking me."_

* * *

Joe woke up on his own this morning, he had the best night ever. He had his arm wrapped around Jon's waist as the smaller man had his head on his chest snoring softly. Joe rubbed his back under the covers that were covering up their nude bodies. The Ohioan rubbed his head on the broad chest then wrapped both of his arms around the bigger man, smiling in his sleep, looking so innocent.

Joe ran his fingers through the brown curls this kissed Jon's forehead. The younger man moved a bit then kissed Joe on the chest and opened his eyes slowly. They looked at each other with smiles. Jon laid on top of the older man and they shared some lazy kisses.

"That was a wild night." Jon straddled Joe and blew the curl that was in his face away.

"Yeah it was. I had the time of my life thanks to you." Joe reached up and rubbed his thumb over Jon's chubby cheek making the younger man slap his hand away. "Adorable."

"Stop that. I'm 28 years old dude." Jon said seriously but then cracked a smile just seconds later. "Besides, I'm more than adorable."

"And who in the right mind told you that? Did they lie?" Joe smirked at Jon's fake hurt expression.

"All the chicks I banged." Jon smirked back and Joe rolled his eyes. Jon leaned down and pecked the Samoan on the lips then the forehead. "Love you. Now come on, we have to leave today." As soon as they put their briefs on there was a knock on the door. Jon went to open it and there was wide eyed Colby. He barged in and closed the door quickly.

"Have you guys been checking your twitter or anything? Watching TV?" Colby said as he eyed them back and forth. They shook their head confusingly. "Well, someone took a picture of you guys."

"What?" Joe suddenly said. Colby took his phone out his pocket then quickly found the picture and gave the phone to Joe. Jon leaned to look at it and his eyes went wide. "Who the fuck took this picture?"

"It's on the TMZ website..and it's on TV..and it's trending on twitter." Colby said quietly. Joe sat on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face and Jon just stood there in shock.

"No." Jon shouted suddenly making Colby jump back a bit. "How the fuck is this possible? There was no one around. I swear of it." Jon frowned. Suddenly Jon and Joe's phones started blowing up with text messages and phone calls all at once, they knew it had to be from Stephanie, Vince, and Paul.

"Fuck, everything was a mistake last night. I should of never even.."

"You know that kind of fucking hurts Joe." Jon said with his arms crossed against his chest. "What are you saying? It's not my fucking fault that this happened you're the one who grabbed me and did it."

"Oh fuck off Jon. It's not my fucking fault." Joe got up and paced a bit. "Goodbye to every fucking thing I have worked for."

"Why the hell would they take everything away from you? This is nothing. It shouldn't be." Colby said.

"Colby don't you fucking get it?" Joe shouted at the younger man and Colby furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Don't yell at me. I didn't do anything."

"Where the hell were you?" Jon said to Colby. The younger man started feeling rage build up inside of him.

"Where the hell was I? Obviously not there when Joe was sticking his fucking tongue down your throat. I was still in the damn party getting ready to leave. You should of been more careful of what the hell you were doing if you didn't want to be public."

"Whatever Colby." Joe shook his head.

"You know what? I came in here to help you guys but now you're just being jackasses. So you know what you guys can do? Fuck off and don't call me if you need help with something. Leave me out of everything you have going on. I'm tired of being the one in your problems. It's like I'm in this relationship too, I didn't sign up for this bullshit." Colby left the room, slamming the door hard in the process.

"Look at what you did, you drove him away you asshole." Jon stood in Joe's face and squared him up. "You're a real fucking piece of work."

"Takes one to know one." Joe growled his works back and Jon laughed and nodded.

"Fuck you." Jon yelled and pushed Joe. Joe pushed him back. The Ohioan bit the inside of his cheek hard until he tasted blood. "I'm not going to fight with you. See you in the next state. I hope I don't." Jon put on some clothes, he wasn't in a rush. Joe just sat on the bed and watched Jon pack all of his stuff, not even trying to stop him. He was pissed the hell off and Jon could go away before he really said something he would regret.

Jon left out the hotel room leaving Joe alone. He got his phone and decided to call Stephanie back, she answered in one ring.

_"What the hell were you thinking? If you didn't want us to put it out there why did you go on and do that?"_

Joe shook his head. "Just do it." He sighed. "Put it out there it doesn't matter anymore. It's too late now, go ahead and tweet the world and tell them we're together because I know you are just dying to break the news." Joe hung up and got himself ready as well. He didn't want to get on the plane, he just wanted to drive to the next state. A hours worth drive was perfect for his mindset at the moment.


	32. Chapter 32

Of course it had to be Vegas for the next state they go to. Of course. Joe knew that Jon would be at the apartment already so he got on the plane late at night, thinking he would be sleep when he got there. Joe stood in front of his shared apartment with Jon and Colby taking a deep breath. It was already 1AM. He got out the key then unlocked the door. When he brought his luggage in he just decided to leave them by the door, he didn't feel like taking them to his room. He closed and locked the door then walked in a bit to see Jon on the couch watching TV. The Ohioan looked at him for a moment then looked back at the TV. Once again that once bright face was gone, gone like the time he was afraid to tell the older man he loved him. He honestly didn't like arguing but it happened, every time they argued it felt like they were going to lose each other.

"Is Colby here?" Joe asked quietly.

Jon shook his head. "No. I called him about 4 times. No answer what so ever."

"I told Stephanie she could announce the news because it was already out." Joe said as he went to the kitchen. He heard Jon sigh softly. The raven haired man got a cup of cold water then came to the living room, handing it out to the brunette. Jon took it and hold it in both of his sleeve covered hands. He always did that with his hoodies when he would get cold.

"Yeah, I read that she announced it. She told me that she is talking to Vince and Paul about us and what to do next if there are any negative comments about it. So I don't know when we will be called back in." Jon drunk the water Joe gave then sat it on the coffee table in front of him.

Joe sighed and walked back to the kitchen to fish for something to eat. He opened the fridge and leaned down a bit, he stopped when he felt someone behind him. When he stood up and closed the fridge then turned around there was Jon.

"I don't want us to break up."

Joe looked at Jon confusingly. Why the hell would they break up? It was just an argument. Then he realized that this was Jon's first proper relationship. It was an intense argument. "We're not breaking up." Jon still looked dead and it didn't look like he believed what the Samoan said. Joe grabbed the younger man's hand so they could go back to the couch. He laid down first and pulled Jon on top of him. "I swore to you that I would help with any problems, it was just an argument. We always have arguments, don't over think this one because I told you I wasn't letting you go okay? We drove Colby away with our problems and now he doesn't want to talk to us." Joe put his hands on the Ohioan's cheeks and looked him deeply in the eyes.

I'm sorry." Jon mumbled. Joe shook his head then leaned in to kiss the younger man, their lips locked instantly. Jon sighed into the kiss when it got deeper. Joe hands roamed down and grabbed a hold of the brunette's ass. He groped hard then stopped the kiss so he could suck on his neck. Jon moaned softly then started to thrust his hard on against Joe's.

"I have something fun we can do." Joe whispered.

"Yeah?" Jon got off of Joe and the bigger man got up too. He lifted Jon onto his shoulders then turned off the TV before going to their room. He laid the younger man on the bed then started to kiss him again. lips locking and unlocking. Soon the Samoan got off of him then turned on the bedroom light then headed out to get a chair. He came back and sat it in front of the bed and smiled. "What are we doing?"

"You're going to give me a private show."

Jon felt himself blushing at that. "A private show?" He felt his dick getting more hard in his pajama pants.

"You know what that means." Joe smiled at how flushed Jon's face was. "It'll be fun."

"That's embarrassing Joe."

"Oh come on." Joe cooed. "You know you want to. You can start off nice and easy." Jon's member throbbed. He nodded and put his head down, trying not to make eye contact with the older man as he rubbed his hand over his bulge. "Squeeze." Jon obeyed and squeezed his dick, letting out a moan. "Look at me baby."

Jon looked up at Joe, his flushed cheeks a dark pink and and his lips parted. He put pulled off his hoodie then kicked off his pajama pants. Now he was only in his fitting briefs. Jon groped himself through his briefs while he bit the tip of his thumb. Joe groaned at the sight then stood up to also strip to his briefs. The Ohioan felt more comfortable now, a lot more.

"You don't know how good you look right now." Joe breathed out then started to rub at his bulge as well. "Look how wet you're getting your briefs Jon."

Jon bit his bottom lip at the pre-cum staining the front of his briefs. He moved a bit then pulled them off. Now he was full naked. Joe followed suit as well, he practically moaned when he saw Jon stroking himself and sucking on two of his fingers. The Samoan started stroking himself, he couldn't hold back.

"Joe." Jon said in a whiny breathless voice.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm going to actually need lube. Give me some please."

Joe groaned then got up so he could find the lube. He found it quickly then popped the cap so he could pour the substance on the Ohioan's fingers. He then sat back on the chair and lubed up his member. The brunette turned around on all fours and looked back at the raven haired man, biting his bottom lip so hard. He then inserted two fingers in to himself and groaned. Wasting no time to pump those slick fingers in and out of himself.

Joe moaned and sped up his stroking. "That's it baby, fuck yourself." Jon let out a shaky breath. He didn't know the older man could talk like that, his dick was leaking so much, he was ready to explode any moment. There was a loud drawn out deep moan from Jon, he just hit his spot. Quickly he added his third finger and hit it again, moaning deeply.

"Fuck I can't take this anymore." Joe panted out. Jon removed his fingers and looked back at Joe. He spread his legs more then moved his hands back to spread his cheeks.

"Come on." Jon said breathlessly. "Fuck me." Joe rubbed his length up against Jon's entrance and enjoyed the little growls that the younger man started making. He decided to stop teasing, he lined up and slammed in. "Fuck, that's it." Joe slammed in again and the Ohioan cried out in pleasure. Once he did those two slams, he decided to just pound the brunette relentlessly, leaving deep bruises on those hips as he did so. "Fuck that's good." Jon moaned out.

They were both waiting for that moment to send them over the edge. Joe grabbed a fistful on Jon's hair and pulled his head back, making him arch deliciously. The two men kissed roughly as well, there was nothing passionate about this. Sometimes they needed to be rough with each other, in this case, they needed to feel pain from each other to get to the sweet spot.

"Fuck sometimes you make me so angry Jon." Joe panted out. "So fucking angry."

Joe groaned and nodded. "I know.." He agreed, he just wanted to be fucked into the mattress. "But you make me angry too.." He said in a breathless voice. "I just want to beat the shit out of you sometimes."

"Is that right?" Joe's voice was shaky and his dick was throbbing inside of Jon.

"Yeah it is." Jon started clawing at the bed sheets, any second now he was about to blow.

"Well you won't do it." Joe said huskily. "You won't dare do that, no no."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause you love me." Joe moved his other hand around and started roughly stroking the younger man as he slammed in. "And I love you." Joe slammed in once more and felt himself losing it, he moaned loud as his product filled up the brunette.

"God, I love you too." Jon moaned out as he started cumming on Joe's hand. Joe pulled out, still breathing hard. He pulled Jon up with him and kissed him passionately, you always had to get through the rough stuff before you got the soft stuff.

"You alright?" Joe said softly. He ran his hands through Jon's curls and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Yeah." Jon hugged Joe tighter and buried his head in his neck. "I'm perfect."

"Come on." Joe took hold of Jon's hand and led them to the bathroom. He let go and turned on the shower. Once it was warm enough they got in, Jon in front of the Samoan. Joe wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist tightly then kissed his neck all the way up to his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Jon turned to Joe and smiled. He hugged him again then shared some more kisses with him, lazily. "We have to face our problems and we have to get our little two-toned best friend back somehow."

"Yeah, I know." Joe frowned. "I feel bad about this whole thing." He looked down and Jon cupped his chin so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Don't be, there is a way to fix all of this. And hey you know what? We don't have to be secretive anymore. Look at the positive side baby."

Joe smiled. "You called me baby."

"Shut up or it will be the last time I do." Jon pecked Joe on the lips and smiled. "We'll figure this all out in the morning."


	33. Chapter 33

Joe woke up to the smell of food hitting his nose and whistling. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes a bit then got out the bed to put on some sweatpants. He then left the room and went to the kitchen to find the brunette only in his briefs at the stove making pancakes. Joe came up behind him and hugged him. "Morning."

Jon stopped whistling and turned his head a bit and Joe pecked him on the lips. "Go sit. I'm almost done." Joe obeyed and sat at the table and watched the younger man finish up breakfast. "You know Colby's birthday is tomorrow right?"

"Of course I do but he doesn't want to speak to us." Joe sighed when Jon came over and put their plates on the table with coffee and utensils. "What are we going to do?" Jon sat down at the table too then hummed.

"His favorite band is going to be in the next city he's going to. We can buy him a ticket to that."

"Already on it." Joe went to go get his phone from the room quickly. When he came back at the table he stabbed the fork in to his pancakes and bit it while buying the tickets online. Jon rose his eyebrows and suppressed a laugh from coming out. "Got them. They will be here tomorrow..and we will have to go to the next city the roster is going to."

Jon sipped his coffee and grinned. "Dude, if they're really our fans they wouldn't care about about what we do in our personal lives. We don't show them Jonathan Good and Joe Anoa'i in the ring. We show them Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Reigns and Ambrose do not date, they are characters. And I'll try and control my anger or whatever." The brunette shrugged at the end of the sentence then finished his food off. When the older man was done eating he took their plates and washed them.

"What do you want to do today?" Jon said.

"I made reservations at a restaurant." Joe said bluntly.

"I don't want to go."

"Well you're going because I already got everything ready."

Jon groaned and stomped his feet like a little kid having a tantrum. "Every time we do something intimate." Jon shuddered at the word intimate then continued. "You always look at me." Joe turned to face Jon and stared at him. "Stop that, stop staring at me." Jon looked away.

"Am I not allowed to look at you?" Joe said innocently.

"Oh don't give me that innocent bullshit. You know the stare I'm talking about. Like you're reaching inside to see my soul and what's really within me."

"Exactly."

"Joe." Jon groaned and left the table to go plop down on the couch. Joe rolled his eyes and plopped on top of the Ohioan. "Off. Now. I'm mad at you."

"No you are not. Stop being a drama queen." Joe laughed at the angry face Jon held. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you." Jon rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Yeah okay. You say that you do, but you really don't. "Jon had a playful smile and a glimmer in his eyes. "I love you too though." There was always these little sappy moments they had together to show their love vocally, it was better to show how much they actually loved each other then speaking it. Jon hated and loved these moments though, he hated it because it felt like a chick flick but he loved it because it took everything out of him to tell the man on top of him he loved him back. Literally. And now that he has him, he doesn't want to let him go, he would do about anything to keep him at this point. For the first time in his life he wasn't scared of the aftermath of saying the three words.

"What are you thinking about?" Joe laid his head on Jon's chest and sighed when he heard the steady heartbeat.

Jon rubbed his hand down Joe's back and kissed his shoulder. "Us." Joe looked back at Jon and smiled a bit. "No it's not negative thoughts." Joe smiled bigger then wrapped his arms around the brunette as he buried his head in his neck. "You're such a sappy bastard." The raven haired man laughed and held his lover tighter.

"But you love it when I get this way because it makes your heart beat faster."

"Does not."

"Jon, you can't lie to me. I'm on top of you." Joe didn't want to end this moment, he liked being alone with Jon. When it was just their thoughts and no one could say anything. then a thought came in to his mind. He never wanted Jon to leave him. "Hey Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your thoughts on marriage?" Joe felt Jon's heart rapidly beating against him.

"U-uh." Jon coughed so his voice didn't crack. "I think it's kind of pointless but I see the meaning behind it. I mean, if you love that person you shouldn't have to sign a damn paper for the world to know, you know what I mean? A ring won't stop a person from leaving, none of it will stop a person from going away and never coming back. Why?"

"I don't know, just asking. I liked that answer though." Joe kissed Jon's neck lazily.

"Are you tired?" Jon laughed when the Samoan nodded slowly. "Well we need to switch positions." Joe got off of the Ohioan and watched him stand up. He laid on his side and Jon laid in front of him with a soft sigh. Joe wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist and buried his head in his neck again. Soon both of them were peacefully sleep in each other's embrace again.

* * *

When Jon woke up he noticed Joe wasn't even behind him anymore. He called out for him but there was no answer. He then got off the couch and went to get his phone to check the time. It was near 6PM. How the fuck did he sleep that long? He then looked through his text messages to see them from the Samoan.

_"Be here at 7PM."_

Then there was another text of the directions to get to the restaurant. When Jon looked at them he realized they were going to a fancy one, he always drove passed it on his late night drives. He was worried to go on this date because he knew what Joe was trying to do, it wasn't so much of a date, it was peeling back his hidden details. The details about him he didn't want anyone to know. But in a nicer manner without forcing it out.

"Anoa'i are you trying to rip me in half.."


	34. Chapter 34

_is anyone here? I don't really have motivation for this story because I don't know how I am doing anymore. :/ enjoy._

* * *

Jon entered the fancy restaurant with his nerves running really high. He looked around for Joe but he couldn't see him. A man came up to him and smiled at him before looking at a clipboard.

"Are you Dean Ambrose?"

"Uh. Yeah." Jon rolled his eyes and the guy lead them to a more private area in the restaurant. When he entered another room it was only like 5 couples instead of 35 couples. He looked around again and then saw Joe smiling over at him. "Hi." Jon sat down in the chair across from the bigger man with a grin.

"You look nice." Joe said honestly. Jon rose his eyebrow then smiled.

"Joe I know this isn't really a date you just wanted to take me on. I don't really know what you're doing but-"

"Jon, it's a date but I just want to talk to you too and enjoy it. Just enjoy it okay?" Jon sighed then nodded. "I ordered for you."

"Does this place have cheeseburgers?" Jon looked around at other people's table to see if someone would have any.

"Yeah Jon, they do. I ordered you that. I know you better than you think." Joe laughed and Jon laugh as well. When their food came they ate and talk like they normally did, sharing some laughs as usual then talking about memories. Memories brought up something else up in Jon to make him stop talking. Joe knew that he hit a spot. "You alright?"

Jon shook his head slowly. "Can we get out of here? It's too crowded here now." Joe nodded and paid the bill before heading out the restaurant with the Ohioan. They had separate cars here. Joe told Jon to follow him to the place they were going to next. The two men made it to a deserted beach. Jon got out of his car and stood at Joe's side as he looked around. "A beach?" The Samoan nodded and held Jon's hand as they started walking to the water. The stars were reflecting down on it.

When they got close to the water Joe sat in front of it watching it and listening the soothing sound of it. He pulled Jon down onto his lap and held him tightly. The brunette rested his head on the older man's shoulder and sighed. It was quiet for some minutes before the Ohioan turned his head to look at the Samoan.

"What is it?" Joe said quietly.

"In Cincinnati I used to sneak out the house and go to the beach 'cause I couldn't handle being at home. You know I didn't even have to sneak now that I really think about it, no one cared if I left." Jon looked back at the waves and laughed. "I'm glad I'm not stuck there anymore." For the first time in his life Jon felt vulnerable.

"I'm glad you're not stuck there still either Jon." Joe kissed the brunette's cheek and held him tighter. Then that's when it started happening, Jon started opening up and talking about his childhood.

"I never ever celebrated Christmas or any other holiday really. My mom was never really there, my dad I don't know. It was just me and my sister. I tried to make all of her days special even though mine was hell. I hated it Joe, I had to grow up quickly because I was the one who had to provide. And when my mom did provide it was from street money." Jon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Jon I'm so sorry." Joe said softly. Jon moved so he could face the Samoan, he sat in his lap then buried his head in his neck, holding him tightly. Joe rubbed the younger man's back and sighed. "I feel bad for trying to get this out of you."

Jon shook his head then looked at his lover with a smile. "It's okay. I think I needed this." Jon kissed Joe on the lips then playfully bit his bottom lip. "I love you baby."

Joe felt himself smiling big. "I love you too. Come on, lets go back to the hotel." Joe got up and Jon followed suit. They held hands to their separate cars. Again Jon followed Joe back to the hotel with a small smile. He really opened up to someone. Soon they were back in their hotel. It was quiet but a good quiet.

Joe went in to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping and getting in instantly. Jon stripped out of his clothes and went in to the bathroom so he could join the Samoan. When he got in he wrapped his arms around his waist then rested his head on his back. Joe turned so he could face the brunette. He ran his thumb over his cheek then smiled when the younger man didn't slap his hand away.

"I never want you to go away." Jon spoke up.

"I'm not. I'm not ever leaving you, you know that. Stop thinking I'm going to leave you, we got through this. You know I'm with you for the long run Jon." The raven haired man cupped the Ohioan's chin then leaned to kiss him, they parted lips and their tongues tangled with each other. There was no fighting for dominance, Jon just gave in. The kiss got intense and the younger man then found himself up against the tiled wall with his back facing the older man.

Joe rose on of Jon's legs and rubbed his member against his entrance. Without warning he started to push in, nice and slow. He moved his lips to Jon's shoulder and kissed his neck as he got fully seated in him. He started thrusting slowly, rubbing slightly over the Ohioan's spot.

Joe heard a raw "ah" moan from the younger man. He decided to pick up some speed, not too much though. Jon heard Joe moaning deeply into his ear every time he pushed back in. Joe's other hand wrapped around Jon's dick, stroking him in time with his thrust. This was no where near rough or fast.

"God, I love you." Joe panted out as he started to release his product inside of Jon without warning. Jon shuddered then felt his cum shoot out against the tiled walls and Joe's hand. When the two men calmed down the bigger man slowly pulled out then turned Jon to him so they could kiss passionately. Everything was soft tonight, soft and calm.

"You really changed our relationship tonight." Jon mumbled.

"Have I? For the worst?"

"No for the best. Everything will be better." Jon said honestly. He kissed Joe's forehead and hugged him tightly.


	35. Chapter 35

"Wake up sleepy head." Joe nudged Jon a bit and the brunette groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Come on baby. We're the only ones on the plane." Ever since yesterday the two men was like in honeymoon stage, they were all sweet to each other and didn't care about the looks they got when they held hands in public. they were just in their own world right now and nothing was about to stop this.

"Ok ok ok." Jon rubbed at his eyes then stood up to help Joe get their luggage so they could go to their rented car. When they were outside Jon sighed. "Do you think he will accept these tickets? Do you think he's still mad at us? Do you think he's done being our friend?"

Joe looked over at Jon and saw the worry on face. "Relax." He said softly. "We're trying okay?" Jon nodded and put the luggage in the rented car when they got there. The two hurried and got settled in the car then drove off. "What time is it?"

Jon looked at his phone then outside. "It's 5:30."

"I'm just going to drive right to the arena, he should be backstage." Once Joe got to the arena and saw people standing all around ready for this show he smiled a bit. He got out the car and some people started yelling his name and getting excited. He was surprised that there wasn't anything negative in the air. Then Jon got out the car and the screams only became louder. The two men looked at each other with small smiles. As they began to walk through the crowd some people started giving them stuff to sign. A girl that looked like she was about to cry came up to both of them with a a picture she wanted them to sign.

"Is it true that you guys date?"The girl said with an excited face. Jon cocked his eyebrow then nodded slowly. She squealed and jumped and started screaming it's true.

"Crazy ass fangirls." Jon mumbled and Joe cracked a smile while he signed the picture then gave it back to her. They signed a few more things and went in to the arena side by side. Security moved and let them backstage, once they got there they saw their co workers and friends.

"Bryan." Jon called out and the bearded man turned around and came up to the two taller man. "You seen Colby?"

"Oh yeah man he's at the end of the hall in his locker room."

"Thanks." Jon said as he dragged the bigger man with him, running quickly to that destination. They got to the door and knocked.

_"Come in."_

Joe opened the door and Jon walked in first. Once the door closed and Colby turned around he watched the older man with a slight pout on his face. Then all of the sudden Jon and Joe started rambling on at the same time saying they were sorry for things they did and Colby just came to them and hugged them both at the same time.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Colby said quietly.

"You what?" Joe said then moved the smaller man back a bit to see his face. There was a small smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you guys completely lost each other. And uh apology accepted. It's okay guys."

"Well um. We have a gift for you anyway." Jon said as he dug in his pocket. He got the ticket and the V.I.P. pass and gave it to the two-toned man with a smile.

"Oh?" Colby took it and read it over then jumped a bit. "Fuck yeah!" He hugged them harder and started saying thank you to them. "Are you guys coming with?"

"Nah man. That's all for you. I'm hanging out with him tonight." Joe looked over to Jon and winked at him. The younger man held his hand and squeezed. Colby twisted his lips, trying to avoid a smile. "Go ahead."

"Aw. That's adorable. It looks like you guys got closer."

"We did." Jon said honestly. "A lot better." Jon and Joe were looking at each other with pure love in their eyes. Without warning the Samoan kissed the Ohioan on the lips gently then rubbed his thumb over the pouty bottom lip. Colby rose his eyebrows and held his hands up as he went to go sit back on the couch.

"You guys are like married or something." Colby said with a chuckle. Jon felt his cheeks tingling when he heard that comment. Joe just looked calmly at the younger man's face.

"Isn't it? I always thought that too." Joe replied back. "That would be nice and all." Joe sat on the couch with Colby and took out his phone. When he looked up Jon was staring at him with slightly wide eyes. The raven haired man patted the spot next to him and Jon came over and sat there.

Colby watched them silently as they looked at each other. He didn't know what was going on but he could see how tense Jon was. "I'll be right back guys." The brown eyed man left the locker room. He lied though, he knew that they needed to talk.

"What's wrong Jon?" Joe laid back on the couch and without hesitation Jon laid on top of him. "Or is there anything wrong?"

"No. Uh." Jon straddled Joe and tilted his head a bit to look into his eyes. Joe stared right back then rose his eyebrow and smiled. The brunette smiled and playfully hit his chest. "You think it would be nice to marry me? Jonathan Good?" Jon pointed to himself like he wasn't worthy of anything.

"Uh yeah." Joe shrugged. "You don't..You don't think that do you?"

"No I never said that. I just uh...I don't know. It'll be cool."

"Cool?" Joe laughed and Jon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, alright?" Jon nodded then ran his hand up the Samoan's shirt, feeling the hard but soft skin. "Don't you start. We went almost 4 rounds in the middle of the night 'cause you couldn't keep your libido at bay."

Jon laughed and smirked. "You took me. I took you..then I took you again..You loved my dick inside of you. Admit it." Jon licked his lips and ground his semi hard on against Joe's.

Joe grunted and started to thrust his hips. "Yeah I did." Joe mumbled. Jon laughed and Joe rolled his eyes. "Don't get cocky." He smacked the brunette's ass hard and pushed him off, denying his wants.

"No play time?" Jon pouted when Joe shook his head.

"No play time."


	36. Chapter 36

_Tell me your thoughts on this chapter ;)_

* * *

After watching Colby's match the three decided to take a plane back to Vegas sense none of them had to go to any house matches or anything. Joe and Jon still didn't get any feedback yet from the three big bosses. It was night time when they all came back and Colby was tired, he put on a great match and got the crowd going now it was his time to rest.

"Hey." Jon came up behind Joe and hugged him from the back.

"Hey." Joe said back then turned around so he could wrap his arms around the brunette's hips.

"Movie night?"

"I'm picking the movie." Joe said then went to the closet to look at all the movies they had. Jon smirked, he hasn't got any alone time with Joe ever since the locker room. And he was planning on getting something tonight, no matter what it took.

"You want anything from the kitchen?" Jon called out. Joe hummed and response. Jon shook his head he knew that meant yes. He made popcorn while he waited. Colby went in to his room and closed the door, he wasn't going to be joining this movie night. Perfect for Jon. The Ohioan had the perfect plan too. When the popcorn was done he came to the living room and sat on the couch with it. Joe was putting in the movie at the moment. He then went to the room to get their cover to give it to the younger man.

About a hour into the movie Joe had the bowl of popcorn, he was way into the screen play as he ate. It was time now. Jon grunted then rubbed at his shoulder. The Samoan looked over to him with concern. "You alright?"

"No, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." Jon said quietly. Joe went back to the movie he was sucked in again until he heard another grunt. It made him put the popcorn on the table in front of him and pause the movie. "What are you doing?" Jon said when the bigger man came closer to him.

"Obviously there is something wrong with your shoulder." Joe massaged Jon's shoulder and realized how tense they were. "You're really tense." He said softly. He decided to massage both of the brunette's shoulders to get those kinks out.

"I think I would feel it more better if my shirt was off." Jon said.

"Yeah you're right." Joe took off Jon's shirt and kept up with the massage. Jon groaned at how good it felt, he was actually tense and he never had anyone do this. The raven haired man closed his eyes when he heard that sound, trying not to let it get to him. Jon groaned again and Joe licked his lips then pressed his lips softly against the Ohioan's soft skin on his neck.

Jon bit his bottom lip when Joe move one of his hands down to his nipple and rubbed his thumb over it. More soft kisses hit his neck gently and all he could do is let out a shaky breath. Joe started playing with his nipple, pinching it and pulling it hard. The younger man moaned deeply then grabbed the Samoan's hand to move it down to the bulge that was obvious in his pants.

Joe squeezed Jon's dick through his jeans and smiled when he heard another moan. He moved his lips to his ear then smiled. "I knew you were setting me up." Jon shuddered at those words. "But I want you to do something."

Jon's dick throbbed at the tone Joe had. "Yeah? And what is that?"

"Take off the rest of your clothes." Joe said before letting go of Jon and sitting on the couch with both of his arms laying flat against the back of the couch. Jon stood up in front of the bigger man and stripped out of his jeans and briefs before climbing on him then sitting on his lap. "We're taking a risk you know, Colby could come out."

"But that makes it more exciting." Jon smirked. "Now come on, make me yours tonight." Jon said in a deeper tone. "Make." He kissed Joe on the lips. "Me." Another kiss. "Yours'." Another.

Joe nodded quickly and Jon got off of him to get on his knees in front of him. Joe took off his shirt and threw it to the side before taking off his jeans and letting the brunette pull them off fully. Jon took off the briefs by himself then started to stroke his lover.

"You just can't wait can you." Joe said huskily.

"I really can't. Fuck you know it feels, I told you how it felt. I can't get enough of this shit, I think about you fucking me almost 24/7. The other half is usually me wanting to fuck you.." Jon was getting turned on by his own words.

"It feels that good, huh?"

"Uh huh." Jon nodded then bit his bottom lip slightly. He was a sucker for dirty talk and he was pretty sure Joe knew.

"Show me how much you like it."Jon let a moan pass his lips it was soft, he felt his cheeks tingling. He moved in a bit and without hesitation put his mouth on the head, sucking it a bit hard. Joe moaned then grabbed some of the brunette's curls. "Suck."

Jon obeyed and took some of the length in his mouth to get a pace going, bobbing his head up and down on the member. When he looked up at the bigger man his face was contorted in pleasure. Joe was trying to hold in his moans because he didn't want to wake Colby. The bigger man pulled Jon up and panted.

"Get up here." Jon hurried and crawled on Joe's lap. He wasted no time in positioning his dick at his entrance. When he started to sink down he grunted, he just needed this right now. "Slow down." Joe took control and grabbed the Ohioan's hips to push him down slowly and smoothly. When he was fully seated he groaned softly.

When Jon was adjusted he started to slowly move, trying to keep in his moans. He too was trying to be quiet 'cause of Colby. He let Joe's hair down and ran his fingers through the black mane then tugged it a bit. Joe was breathing hard as he rested his head back against the couch.

Jon grabbed Joe's hands and moved them to his ass and instantly Joe squeezed and slapped each cheek hard. Jon hissed and arched. "Fuck that feels too damn good."

Joe smiled and chuckled. "You were always a kinky bastard."

"But damn don't you love it?" Jon whispered.

Colby woke up a bit and had a dry throat. He needed something to drink. The brown eyed man got out of his bed and opened the door, walking out then realizing his best friends were having sex on the couch. He backed back up in to his room slowly then closed the door but not all the way. He was super curious about their sex life. Actually he was just curious about the sex, it seem like it was really great. Had to be if they gave up the pussy for that.

Colby had to hold in his moan as he watched. It was hot, very at that. He was kind of ashamed of watching and getting hard quickly at the scene but he couldn't look away. His eyes went wide when dull blue eyes caught him staring. Jon licked his lips and tilted his head a bit. He always knew the younger man was curious, it was obvious. And for a fact he knew he was turned on because he still didn't move even when he got caught watching.

"Come on..I can take more baby, I'm a big boy you know." Jon said huskily. Joe made an animalistic noise and started to buck up a bit hard in to the Ohioan. "Yeah, fuck don't stop." Jon moaned a bit loud and the older man slapped his ass.

"Shh." He scolded.

Jon heard a little gasp so he looked up and saw Colby's door close slowly. He smirked then continued on with what he's been waiting for all day.


	37. Chapter 37

_Colby gasped then closed his door as quietly as he could. He was painfully hard. Should he relief himself? He looked down at the tent in front of his briefs with parted lips. "Fuck it." The two-toned man pulled down his briefs and started stroking himself roughly, moaning at how good it felt. The whole scene passed through his mind again, so much pre-cum was leaking out of his member, he couldn't believe how wet he got off that...And it didn't help that Jon seem to play a show for him._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He chanted as his cum shot out, it went all over his hand and went down his shaft. This is the most he ever came in his life , it just wouldn't stop coming. When he finally milked himself completely he slid down the wall, breathing hard. _

* * *

Jon and Joe were just holding each other on the couch now, they just finished having sex and it was amazing as always. They had the cover Joe brought out on them as they laid their quietly. Jon turned so he was facing the bigger man. He kissed him then moved the black strands out of his face.

"Hey I have something to tell you." Jon said in a whisper.

"Shoot."

"You know when we were having sex..Uh Colby saw."

"What?" Joe eyes slightly went wider and Jon laughed a bit. "What do you mean?"

"When I was on top of you I looked up and he was watching but he didn't move or anything when I caught him. He liked what he saw."

Joe cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jon confusingly. "How do you know he liked what he saw?"

"First of all, some of those sounds wasn't me when I was on you." Jon smiled when Joe mouth fell open. "Come on we always knew he was curious about the other side. If he likes it he should get some experience."

"From who?" Joe stayed quiet for a moment while Jon watched him. "From us?"

Jon nodded slowly. "Think about it, he can't go to anyone else. No one is meant to be trusted out there and it could ruin his reputation and we are his bestfriends and all."

Joe sighed and closed his eyes. "What do you want to do then?"

"You know what I want to do."

"You want to let him join in on our sexual activities? Jon you really have lost yourself."

Jon rolled his eyes. "It's not like he's actually in our relationship, he's not coming between us or anything. I'll be damned if someone tries to come between me and you." Jon kissed Joe again then smiled. "Give him a taste of our life? Dude hasn't got any pussy in like weeks or something."

Joe laughed and pulled Jon in closer. "Alright, whatever fine. What do you want to do? What's the plan?"

"Well, I'm just going to throw it on him. Physically."

"What? You're just going to touch him?"

"Basically."

"God you have issues." Joe shook his head slowly. "We're deflowering our bestfriend. Am I in this plan?"

Jon smirked. "Well yeah..I do need some muscle. He needs to see how it feels to be a full submissive. We both know, he's never going to be able to dominate you if he even tried."

"So you're saying..He can dominate you." Jon rolled his eyes and Joe started to laugh loudly.

"Asshole." Jon got of the couch and Joe slapped his ass hard. "Don't touch me." Jon grabbed his scattered clothes and went to their room.

"Oh come on, don't be mad at me." Joe got up with the cover wrapped around his nude body. He got his clothes as well and followed Jon in to their room.

Jon and Joe were up early in the morning talking about it. They knew Colby was knocked out like a light, it was only 7AM. "Okay so you want me to go out somewhere while you start this?" Jon nodded and grinned a bit.

"Where am I suppose to go?"

Jon shrugged. "Go workout."Joe looked at his arms then stomach. "Yeah I'll do that." The older man got dressed up for the gym as Jon laid there peeking at him from under the covers. When Joe was all ready he walked to the door and Jon sat up in bed. "Hey you're forgetting something."

Joe turned around and smiled sweetly before coming over to Jon and kissing him on the lips and ruffling his already wild hair. "I'll call you." Jon nodded then smacked Joe's ass back from yesterday as he walked out the room.

Jon got out the bed soon after and did his morning routines before leaving the room and starting breakfast. Colby came out his room with his pajama pants and tank on, he saw Jon in the kitchen then hesitated, he was about go back to his room but Jon turned to him with a smile. "Hey good morning. Breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah." Colby sat at the table and watched as Jon put their breakfast on the table. The Ohioan sat across from him and ate his breakfast quietly. Maybe he forgot about what happened last night. The brown eyed man sighed and dug into his breakfast.

After some minutes of silence Jon looked up at the younger man and grinned a bit. "You know I remember right?" Colby dropped his fork and stared wide eyed at the brunette. Jon finished his breakfast and washed out his plate and utensils. He walked out the kitchen and Colby followed him.

"Jon I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't know why I did that. Please don't be mad at me." He grabbed Jon's hand and made them face each other. "Please, I'm so sorry don't tell Joe." Jon stared at him as he rambled on with apologies. Colby gasped when the older man leaned in and planted his lips on his. He pushed him a bit and his eyes went wider. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jon laughed and pulled Colby back in and kissed him hard, he pushed him back until he was against the wall. Colby was trying to push the brunette back but he gave up and kissed back just as hard, wrapping his arms around Jon's neck. When the kiss came to a nice stop Colby worried his bottom lip.

"Joe..What about Joe? He's going to find out." Colby looked really worried and Jon just stared at him calmly.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about me and you right now. He doesn't have to know Colby, besides, you like this and you want to experience don't you?" Colby found himself blushing at those words but he slowly nodded. "Thought so now just relax."

The two men kissed again and Jon moved his hand down to grope Colby through his pajama pants. The kiss stopped again and Colby looked down at the Ohioan's hand. Before he could say anything Jon pulled down his pants and smirked when he saw no briefs.

"Commando. Nice." Colby cheeks were flushed and he looked away as Jon trailed his hand down to his aching member. There was a loud moan when he started getting his dick stroked. Jon's hand was so firm around his member, it felt damn good. "Feels good?"

"Y-yeah."

Jon laughed and started pumping his fist harder, making sure to rub his thumb over the slit. He was watching as pre-cum flowed out, the younger man was making a mess. He turned Colby's head back to him and they kissed again, it was more slower this time but his hand got rough as he jacked his bestfriend off.

"Fucking shit that's good." Colby moaned out loud and started to thrust his hips towards Jon's hand. "I'm..I'm about to cum."

"Mm, cum Colby." Jon replied back huskily.

Colby squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his knuckles as a loud moan escaped his mouth, cum shooting out his member into Jon's palm, it was the same as yesterday, so much, so much everywhere. Jon licked his lips and kept stroking the younger man, trying to get everything out of him. When his member went completely soft the brunette let go and smiled at the smaller man before stepping back.

"Go clean yourself up."

Colby caught his breath back and obeyed. He couldn't believe that just happened. Then his mind went back to Joe, he was going to fucking kill him if he found out. He was scared of that happening. But he loved how Jon's hand felt, it felt amazing, better than any girl's. He needed a firm grip, he got off quicker than ever.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey, I started it." Jon said calmly as he talked on the phone with his lover.

To be honest Joe felt kind of jealous, it felt like he was sharing Jon. But he agreed to this plan, he was helping his bestfriend, right?_"Yeah? What exactly did you do?"_

Jon hummed then rolled on his back in his bed. "We kissed and I jacked him off." It was silent on the phone for a moment before Joe sighed. "Are you okay?"

_"Uh yeah. Be home in a few."_

Before Jon could say bye Joe hung up. He frowned then sighed, he knew something was wrong but he didn't really know what. When Joe came back the brunette was wrapped up in the sheets, snoring softly. Joe ran his fingers through his frizzed hair and sighed. On the way in Colby looked at him like he was scared, he knew why too. The Samoan stripped his sweaty gym clothes then went in to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

When Joe came out Jon was sitting up in bed looking at the wall. He looked over and saw the bigger man in a towel. "Hey you're back. Missed you." Jon got up and hugged Joe before kissing him on the cheek.

"Did you really miss me?" Joe said with a straight face.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Jon looked at Joe confusingly then shrugged. "Did you not miss me?"

"Uh I did but..I don't know. I just really want to go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Um, alright." Jon got back into bed and looked at the bigger man, expecting him to get into bed too. "Are you going to get into bed?"

"Actually..I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Wait did I do something wrong?" Jon frowned and Joe just shrugged and shook his head. "Joe whatever I did I'm sorry."

"Uh you didn't do anything. I just want some space Jon. No biggie." Joe put on some clothes then went to the couch. Jon fell back on the pillows with a confused face. He then started to panic, what if the bigger man was going to break up with him? The Ohioan got out of bed and hurried to the couch to see Joe looking up at the ceiling. The Samoan looked at him with curious eyes. "What is it?"

"Don't break up with me." Jon was worried big time. He knew Joe said he was with him with the long run but when did the bigger man ever need space?

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"Why do you need space then?" Jon bit his bottom lip nervously and stared down at the older man with sad eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Jon. Just forget about it."

"Joe please."

"Look we're not going to talk about this while Colby is here." Joe replied back in a whisper.

Jon tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Are you mad at me because what I did to him?"

"No."

"Yes you are." Jon came around and sat next to the bigger man. "I'm sorry, I was just doing the plan."

"I don't like this plan anymore." Joe said honestly. "Did he touch you back? What else did you do to him?"

"Nothing I promise. I'm sorry Joe, okay? We both agreed to do this. I don't want to lose you. I'll do anything to make this better."

"Anything?" Joe cocked an eyebrow when Jon nodded. "Well right now I really need some space."

Jon sighed sadly and nodded. "Okay but I'm really am sorry." Jon leaned in and kissed the older man on the cheek before going back to the room and closing the door softly.

Later that night Jon came out the room finally and made him something to eat, they never really made dinner in the house because everyone was kind of picky of what they wanted. Colby was in the kitchen and when he saw Jon he grinned then continued making him a sandwich.

"You alright Jon? Colby spoke up quietly.

"Uh not really man. It's just not a good day. I'm sorry about earlier too."

"Don't worry about it, it was amazing but I'm not like all over you or anything. I was curious.." Colby laughed a bit then got chips for his sandwich.

"Glad to uh help." Jon sighed and left the kitchen, he didn't feel like eating now. when he walked in to the living room he heard snoring. The Samoan was still sleeping soundly. He went over and sat by him then moved to rub his nose against the older man's nose and cheek. He couldn't keep away from him, he was mad and jealous. He just wanted to be forgiven.

Joe groaned softly then opened his eyes. He stared at Jon, automatically a bit of fire coming into his eyes. "I thought I said I needed space."

Jon groaned and stomped his feet a bit. "I can't stay away from you knowing that you are mad at me."

Joe sighed loudly and closed his eyes. "Jon. Space. Please."

"Fine. Fine Joe." Jon stood up and went back to the room. He didn't know what to do. They both agreed on the plan and now Joe gets jealous about it? He just wanted to help Colby, maybe that wasn't the right way to do so. When he closed the door and plopped down on the bed on his stomach, grasping the pillow hard and burying his head in it. He'll just give the bigger man space until he cooled down, hell Colby was fine with what happened earlier but he knew he was still a bit scared. Joe already knew so it wasn't really a big deal on that part of the deal. Jon then thought about when Joe said it would be nice to marry him. All of these thoughts passed his mind but the most one that kept forcing it's way back in is

He's going to leave me.

* * *

_Ooo Jon and Joe are in a tough spot again and Colby well what do you guys think about that situation. Joe is backing out of the plan 'cause he's jealous, Jon is his man..But what will he have Jon do to make it up to him._

Leave reviews, thanks :)


	39. Chapter 39

_It kind of sucks that I'm getting hate from this story now because I won't add Colby in their relationship. I don't want to make a story PREDICTABLE and ALWAYS add Colby to a relationship. I don't want to be like other stories. I want Joe and Jon to fight through obstacles before they are finally happy where they are at. So if you don't like this story 'cause of Colby you can unfollow, or if you only came 'cause I put Colby in a sexual thing with Jon it won't be happening again sorry. Anyway everyone who loves the Ambreigns thank you for your good reviews and messages._

_I'm trying my damn best to have you enjoy this story because I love ambreigns so much and it's not enough of them._

* * *

Joe was up at around 5AM because he got a phone call from Stephanie. It was actually a good one but bad at the same time. Since Wrestlemania was fast approaching and Joe had the WWE belt he would have to split up from The Shield's usual things they did together. He had a upcoming big feud and after that feud he would be one of the biggest stars 'cause he's going to be getting put over.

"So that's great. Uh this feud starts on Monday right? Cool thanks so much. You won't regret this decision." Joe said his goodbyes to Stephanie. He smiled big and got off the couch and decided he wanted to have a little meeting with Colby and Jon 'cause obviously it was all tense now and Joe didn't like that.

Joe opened the door to his and Jon's room slowly and saw the brunette grasping the pillow tightly as he slept while the covers were halfway on his body. The Samoan couldn't help himself from smiling at how adorable he looked. "Jon." The Ohioan groaned and mumbled incoherent sentences.

"Come on, get up." Joe said softly as he crawled on the bed. He tried to take the pillow away from Jon but the younger man growled and held it tightly. Joe smacked Jon's ass and the younger man hissed and sat up quickly. "Good morning."

"That is not how you wake someone up, Joe." Jon rolled his eyes and rubbed at his eyes. "What is it?"

"I want to have a little meeting and I have some news." Joe said quietly. "Come on, on the couch." Joe left the room and then went to Colby's room. When he opened the door the younger man jolted. "Hey man."

"Uh hey." Colby sat up pretty quickly and Joe knew he was still thinking about. "I want to have a meeting in the living room, yeah?" Joe left the room and went to the living room where Jon was sitting on the couch with a cover wrapped tightly around his body, sometimes his way made Joe think of him as a small child. The two-toned man came out of his room and sighed as he sat on the couch next to the brunette who had a irritated look on his face.

"What is this meeting about? I want to go back to sleep." Jon said.

"Well first of all, Stephanie called and I have a new feud. At the end I'll be put over, as in I'll be a higher star and you know how that works.."

Jon frowned deeply. "So you won't be on the road with us really at all anymore?"

"Not really.." Joe sighed. "I'm in the main event for Wrestlemania. I'm a heel and I'll be going against the biggest face."

"Cena?" Seth finally spoke up.

"Who else?" Jon snapped back.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"Because Joe woke me up and it was like the best sleep I had in a while."

Joe rolled his eyes then moved closer to Jon and kissed him on the lips. When he moved back Jon had a small smile on his face. "That'll make him stop being such a grumpy asshole. Anyway we have a couple signings coming up, I'll be doing those with you guys but then I'll have the split soon after. Ride by myself in the car, take my own flight at a different time. Work harder. I just wanted to let you guys know that, especially you Jon."

Colby smiled at their love then frowned quickly. Joe noticed and shook his head. "Will you stop being so scared man?"

"What are you talking about?" Colby eyes went wide and Jon just yawned.

"I already know Jon touched you or whatever yesterday. We agreed on doing that."

"Excuse me?"

"Jon told me, you watched us have sex. So we thought it would be good for you to experience what it was like but I didn't like the plan when it finally came to play and I kind of got jealous. But you know, I think I shouldn't have gotten jealous 'cause something happened."

Jon rose his eyebrows. "What happened?"

Joe sighed loudly then looked at Colby. "When we were arguing Jon and you left that time Colby wanted to help me feel better so he brought beers. We got drunk and passed out. When I woke up he was on top of me naked and I was naked too. But I don't think anything really happened."

Jon looked over to Colby who looked like he wanted to die in that moment.

"Fuck guys I'm so sorry. I don't want to stop being friends, I didn't mean to come between you two. Don't be mad." Jon punched Colby in the arm and made the younger man hiss and rub his arm. then he punched Joe in the arm harder.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Joe rubbed at his arm and shook his head.

"Because you should of told me that before, dumb ass. I'm glad you were honest though." Jon fidgeted with his fingers and looked down at them. "It's better than not telling me at all. I don't want to lose each other Joe, I don't want to argue. Hell if my Mom and Dad still was around I'd introduce you to them but..But I can't." Jon looked up to see the raven haired man staring at him with a sympathetic look.

"Jon, I'm sorry about all of this." Colby said softly. "I hope you're not mad at me."

Jon smiled a bit. "I'm not mad I promise. I just want to spend some time with Joe."Colby nodded and gave Jon a hug. The bigger man hugged him back and ruffled his hair. Joe sat on the couch when Colby got off and went back to his room. "So we're on good terms again?"

"Yeah we are. Jon I only want you."

"And I only want you too Joe."

"One question though.." Joe said slowly. "Did you like..Did you get hard when you were you know.." Joe frowned when Jon squinted his eyes.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I told you I was just helping him. I never said I was actually attracted to Colby. You know I'm only attracted to you. I'm such a dumb ass for suggesting that. I'm sorry baby." Joe shook his head then grabbed the Ohioan's hand and squeezed it.

"you know, you really are marriage material man." Joe laughed a bit and Jon smiled.

"I am not. I'm not right for marriages, it would suck. I'm bad luck."

"You are not bad luck."

"Joe I drove your Dad crazy. Now it's my fault that you guys aren't speaking."

Joe sighed. "No he was the one not accepting his own son. My mom accepted and I guess that's good enough, hopefully he come to a stop and realize I really am in love with you. That's why I couldn't do that plan. I mean I sounded good to help Colby experience but then when you told me you kissed and touched him I just felt myself die a little inside."

Jon groaned and pushed Joe down into laying position so he could crawl on top of him and put the cover on both of their bodies. They kissed slowly and passionately, trying to pour all of their feeling into each other's brain's and bodies. "I love you."

"I love you too Joe. Now can we please have some more rest? I know we all have to get ready and leave later. Rest time."

Joe laughed and nodded. "Okay." He pecked the Ohioan on the lips and smiled when Jon buried his head in his neck and held him tight. When the Samoan heard snores he closed his eyes. "One day I really am going to make you officially mine..and the whole world will know."


	40. Chapter 40

"You know, you look damn good with that belt." Jon said as he watched his lover in the mirror. They were in the locker room. Joe smiled at Jon in the mirror and took the belt off of his waist and gave it to the younger man. Jon ran his finger tips over it and smiled proudly at the Samoan. "From the first time we met in FCW I knew you were going to be badass. I'm happy that I'm dating that badass though."

"Is that right?" Joe smirked and Jon nodded slowly. They leaned in to give each other a few kisses. Jon hasn't tried any sexual things like he usually does. He hasn't made any comebacks in their talks. He's just been really calm ever since they made up. It was peaceful but foreign. "Hey, just asking..But are you alright?"

Jon smiled at Joe and shrugged. "Have I been too quiet today?"

"Well yeah, it's weird ya know?"

"I promise I'm okay." Jon put the belt over the raven haired man's shoulder and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. I'm ready to start my feud tonight baby boy."

Jon tilted his head a bit then laughed. "Did you just call me baby boy?"

"Uh huh."

"Hmm, I kind of like it. Are we giving each other pet names? Is it that time in our relationship?" Jon smirked when Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't know what to call you though."

"How about Joe."

"I'm going to find an embarrassing name, you just wait big boy." Jon pushed Joe back with his hand and walked pass him. Joe loved that fire in Jon, he still thinks to this day that it's how they got in this whole crazy relationship. The argument then the tension that rose fast, fuck Joe was so mad and he just wanted to rip Jon in half. But instead they got into bed together, being all rough with each other.

"I can't believe I have to drop my baby tonight." Jon said as he held his United States Championship belt.

"It's worth it you know. It puts you up to a new level. I want you to move up with me."

"But we been with each other through the hard times and good times. We shared some laughs." Jon kissed his belt and Joe shook his head.

"I'm starting to feel a bit jealous." Joe put on a sad face and Jon dropped his belt on the bench then came over to kiss Joe like there was no tomorrow. The best part about being with Jon to Joe was the soft side the younger man didn't show anyone but him. No one will ever know he had a soft side 'cause he's taken. Taken for good. Well not yet. When the kiss stopped they rubbed their noses together and the Samoan nudged his nose against the brunette's cheek. "Hey after RAW I have to go somewhere so do you mind riding back to the hotel with Colby?"

"That's cool don't worry. Where are you going?"

Joe couldn't exactly tell Jon but he just smiled. "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." Jon stuck out his bottom lip.

"You know for a 28 year old man you really look adorable when you pout."

"I am not fucking pouting."

"Oh now you just look more adorable." Joe pinched both of Jon's cheek and the younger man growled and closed his eyes tightly. "

"Fucking asshole." Jon slapped Joe's hands off and rubbed his cheeks. Joe rubbed his thumb over Jon's red cheeks gently then kissed them softly. "I'm still mad that doesn't make up for anything."

"Don't be like that baby." Joe cooed. Jon shivered and looked up at Joe through his lashes. "Don't be like that baby boy." Jon smiled and Joe smiled. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Jon said.

Colby came in the locker room with his gear on. "Guys it's time. Lets do this man." The three men hurried to their places upstairs and go their water bottles to wet their hair up. **Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD.** Joe, Jon, and Colby made their way out with their games faces on ready to beat some ass.

When the three men got in the ring they got on the turnbuckles and did their typical poses. Joe got the microphone and started talking about Cena starting the feud. Jon watched proudly as _his man_ talked confidently on the mic. He knew what he was doing now, after all of their training and teachings he was the perfect look. The perfect face for the company. And God didn't the fans love him. The feeling Jon got when the crowd started saying "Roman Reigns" over and over again. The fact that Roman Reigns was his. Joe Anoa'i was his. Everything was his. Finally someone who stayed he just felt so warm inside.

Jon took the mic and smiled. "My man." He said with a secret smile with the Samoan. "You know this is the Shield's yard and Cena we can all see you, but let's be real here. No one wants to see you. Our time is now, your time is over."

Colby took the mic and twirled a bit. "Come on and face him. We're waiting unless you can't handle it. The belt is on the line and you don't have anyone for WrestleMania so..Why don't you just get out here and accept."

Cena's music came on and he had a microphone and a big smile. " I'll accept that challenge but listen here rookie you're going to be bruised. Beaten. I'm going to kick your ass, let's see how much the fans will be behind you then." The crowd booed Cena and cheered him as usual.

"Come on. Bring it in the ring right now." Roman rolled his neck then flipped his hair back.

"No no, see you're not ready yet. I'll give you some time to think before you make this decision. I'm going to be dragging you to hell Reigns." Cena left with a smile and Roman smirked. Right after that segment Roman and Colby got out the ring because Jon had to lose his match.

Axel came out and soon the match began. It was nothing special about it, it was quick and easy for Axel. When Curtis got the win the crowd booed and Jon played off as mad. When he got out the ring Joe grabbed his hips to help him then he kind of hugged him from the back but played it off as just helping for the crowd and camera. They went over the barricade and the crowd started clapping and saying "Ambrose."

When they got backstage Jon grabbed Joe and kissed him hard, growling like an animal as he did so. Joe was surprised but he kissed back just as hard. Jon moaned and stopped the kiss. "Fuck you're lucky I have to ride back to the hotel with Colby.." Jon smacked Joe's ass and bit his bottom lip before catching up to the two-toned man.

Joe caught up to them and quickly got in to the locker room. He undressed quickly and headed to the showers while Jon and Colby took their time. After 15 minutes Joe came out in a towel and Jon was just getting ready to go in his shower but the Samoan stopped him. "Don't wait up for me if you get tired okay?"

Jon nodded and smiled. "Okay but just make sure you don't be out too late or I won't be able to sleep." Jon frowned at the end and Joe sighed then kissed the brunette on his lips, cheek, and nose. The smaller man laughed then put his finger under the Samoan's chin and rubbed it there, he smiled when the older man closed his eyes and let out a big breath. He loved when he did that.

The two men kissed one more time and Jon smiled and went in to the showers. Joe hurried to put his street clothes on. He quickly left the locker room and practically ran out the arena. He was so excited. The Samoan got in to his car and drove off, it was going to be a long drive to his destination.

When Joe got there he looked at the store with big curious eyes. He got out the car and headed in. As soon as he entered a lady came up to him with a big bright smile. "Hi may I help you?"

"Uh." Joe coughed and smiled. "I'm looking for rings."

"Oh follow me. For your wife?"

"Um no." Joe twisted his lips and the lady nodded and smiled. They got to the ring section and he looked at them. Some of them were too much. He cringed at the thought of Jon being all feminine with a big diamond ring. He wanted it simple.

"So see anything?" Joe looked closer then saw a silver ring but in the middle it had blue diamonds. The lady saw what he was looking at and took it out of the class. "This ring features genuine blue color enhanced diamonds. All diamonds are channel set in solid 14k white gold."

Joe smiled at her. It looked pretty awesome and Jon wouldn't feel like he had a vagina all of the sudden. "How much?"

"800."

"That's all for that ring? That's a quality ring. How much would it cost to get it a bit personalized?"

"About 100-150 depends? What would you like on it and do you want this done while you're here?"

"I would like it to say Joe on the inner part of the ring. That's all." The Samoan took out his wallet and got out his card then gave it to the lady so he could pay for it all. Once done she excused herself and went to to the back of the store in to a room. Joe looked around and saw all the other happy couples in the store as he waited.

The lady came back almost an hour and a half later with a smile. She had the ring in a black case with a black small gift box. She gave it to him and gave back his card. Joe checked the ring and saw his name in the inner side of the ring and smiled. "I hope you have a wonderful night, come again."

Joe was soon back in his car going back to his hotel. Hopefully Jon was sleep by this time so he could do what he planned and he hoped that it didn't go wrong in their awakening. The raven haired man was back at the hotel and now walking to his shared room with the Ohioan. Lock. Key. Open. He opened the door and saw the brunette fast asleep on the bed, grasping the pillow really tight. He always did that when the Samoan wasn't there with him.

Joe closed the door softly then stripped down to his briefs. He took the ring out the black box and crawled into bed, getting under the covers with the younger man and scooting closer to him. He moved his hand over and found the Ohioan's hand then slowly pulled it closer to him. Jon moved a bit and the Samoan froze. When Jon stopped moving and Joe slipped the ring onto his finger slowly.

"Goodnight Jon." Joe smiled then held the brunette tightly. The younger man grinned in his sleep then clung on to the bigger man.


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning Jon woke up first and stretched his limbs. He got out of bed and left the room to go to the kitchen for some water. He went into the fridge and got a bottle of water, he opened and started to drink until he saw a ring on his finger. He almost choked on his water. The Ohioan put the bottle down quickly and took off the ring to get a closer look at it. It had Joe's name in the inner side of the ring. When he turned around Joe was standing there with his arms folded against his chest.

"Well do you like it?" Joe came closer and stood in front of the shorter man and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah but I..Um.." Jon looked back down at the ring and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Will you have me Jon?" Joe said softly. He put the tip of his finger on the brunette's chin and lifted his head up so they can look each other in the eyes.

"Do you really want to with me?" Jon's voice was below a whisper but the Samoan heard him clearly.

"Absolutely. I'm positive I want to."

Jon shrugged and played with the ring in his fingers before looking to the side. He smiled and nodded. When he looked back at Joe he nervously laughed. "Yeah. Yeah I'll have you." The Ohioan hugged the older man tightly and kissed his cheek then lips. The brunette move back a bit and Joe took his hand in his hand then put the ring back on his finger.

"I love you baby." Joe whispered.

"I love you too." Jon kissed the Samoan again then bit his bottom lip nervously. "But we're not officially married yet."

"We're not?"

"No I have to get you a ring." Jon smiled at Joe's hand. "You want a big diamond ring?" Joe punched Jon in the arm and the brunette chuckled. "I'm kidding. But I do have to get you a ring." Jon rubbed the older man's fingers.

* * *

The past week was amazing for Jon and Joe, they did the WrestleMania axxess together everyday with Colby but he had a different table. The two men told no one about their whole marriage thing happening, they stayed quiet about it but Jon wore the ring and everyday he just looked at it and he couldn't help but to smile. If only he could just show his Mom and shove it in her face that he had someone who didn't leave him and actually cared for him.

Currently Jon, Joe, and Colby were looking for suits to wear at the Hall Of Fame. Jon didn't want to wear a suit, he just wanted to come in a shirt and jeans but the Samoan told him no. Joe stopped at a silk maroon suit and eyed it for a moment.

"That would look good on you." Jon said honestly. "You should get it." Joe rubbed his hand over the suit and smiled at it.

Colby came over and saw the suit Joe was looking at and smiled. "Hey I saw a black suit that looks badass. You should get it Jon then wear a red tie."

"A red tie?"

"You guys should match someway."

"Yeah okay. Show me the suit." Colby took Jon to the suit and Joe decided to get someone to help him get fitted for the maroon suit. "Oh yeah this suit is nice." Jon touched it and smiled. "Feels nice too." Soon the three men were all getting measured for their suit size but Joe was the first one to put his on. When he came out in it Colby and Jon looked him over.

The Samoan had a black dress shirt and skinny tie with the maroon suit. It was sight seeing. "I like it." Joe looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. "You like it Jon?"

"Why do you care if I like it?" Jon asked curiously.

Joe laughed a bit. "I always care about your opinions and everything you say, Jon. Do you like it?"

"I love it actually.

Joe nodded. "Okay your turn Jon. Try on your suit." Jon went to the dressing room and put on his suit. He looked in the mirror in the dressing room and smiled a bit, he hated suits yeah but he thought he looked damn good in the black suit. When he came out even Colby rose his eyebrows. The raven haired man eyes roamed down Jon's body. "Damn Jon."

"Do you love it or do you love it baby?" Jon smirked at Joe who smirked back at him.

"You know I love it."

"Colby you got your suit man? I didn't see you get anything."

"I got it some days ago with Leighla."

"Who is Leighla?"

"Uh, I don't know I guess we're dating now. I'm going to bring her to the Hall Of Fame."

Joe shook his head. "You don't tell us shit anymore."

"Sorry. It just happened kind of quickly."

* * *

It was Hall Of Fame night and Joe and Jon were kind of late because the Samoan couldn't do his tie. Jon watched him for a moment before going up to him and moving his hand away so he could fix his tie correctly. He smiled when he finished. "There." When he looked up the older man was just staring at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Joe held Jon's hand and swiped his thumb over the ring and smiled. "Glad you that you wanted me."

"Don't get all sappy on me. Come on we're late we have to do a quick interview there." Jon kissed Joe on the lips then grabbed their car keys. "Come on big boy." Jon left their hotel room and Joe followed suit, locking the door when they left. The two men rushed out of the hotel and got to their car. Once in they drove off a bit quickly.

When they got to the Hall Of Fame they walked in holding hands, they didn't even know they were holding hands either. It was just so normal for them to hold hands now, everywhere. Jon lead them through the people and bumped into Renee who smiled at him.

"Could I have a quick interview with you guys?"

"Yeah sure anything for you Renee." Jon was in his Dean Ambrose character now. The little flirty cocky motherfucker. Joe smirked and let go of the Ohioan's hand.

"Well you guys are matching, who knew Dean Ambrose was a suit person."

"Well I'm not..But it looks damn good doesn't it?"

"I must admit it does. Roman you look good too, how are you liking this so far anyway?"

Joe looked around and smiled. "Well to be honest here, I don't know. We just got here, didn't get to sit yet. You know? I'm just really focused on WrestleMania tomorrow. That is where my mindset is."

Renee smiled to the camera after her interview. "There we have it. Reigns and Ambrose."

Jon immediately attached his hand back to Joe's and pulled him closer as they walked away. Joe stopped them and looked at the twitter mirror where people were taking pictures. Jon saw what he was looking at and shook his head. "No I don't want to."

"Too bad." Joe took them over to the twitter mirror. Jon groaned when they got there. The older man pressed the timer camera and held Jon's hand up so he could show his ring. The Ohioan put his other hand on his face and looked away from the camera. When the picture was took the bigger man uploaded it to twitter.

"That was so embarrassing." Jon face tingled a bit as he looked up at the Samoan. "Never again." Jon face only flushed more when Joe kissed him on the lips. "Goddammit Joe. Lead the way to the seats."

"You're blushing."

"Shut up."When they got to their seats they saw Colby come in with the girl that must be named Leighla. They came over and sat next to them with smiles. Colby introduced her to the two older men with a proud look on his face. "She's gorgeous Colby."

"Hey man, she's mine." Colby smiled and Jon shook his head.

"Don't worry, I have my long run next to me."

Soon the Hall Of Fame started and amazing people were getting inducted in. It was an amazing thing to watch. Jon was so into it because he loved Jake The Snake Roberts so much, he was one of his favorites growing up. It was so enjoyable and soon it was end. Everyone clapped at the end then started to get up and leave.

Jon and Joe went backstage because Jon wanted to talk to Jake. He looked like a little kid again. Joe leaned up against the wall and watched as Jon went to the legend. His eyes roamed over his body again, they slowly landed on his ass. When he looked back up Jon was staring back at him. Then the younger man let his eyes roam over the Samoan's body before turning back around to Jake.

When Jon came back over to Joe he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "When we go back to the hotel, I want you to fuck me hard and I mean it. Make me scream your name, fuck I can just see it now. You can have me in anyway, any position." With that the brunette made his way to the exit. The raven haired man followed him quickly, God he wanted it bad.

When they got in to their car Joe smashed their lips together and moaned when Jon instantly grabbed his hardening dick through his dress pants. The Samoan moved his lips to Jon's nick and licked all the way up then sucked on it. The Ohioan moaned deeply then pushed his lover back. "Drive. Now."

They quickly got to the hotel and wasted no time in going in and getting into their room. When Joe locked the door he turned back to Jon. They stared at each other for a moment then Jon watched as the Samoan undid his tie with one hand and pulled it off.

"No, let me undress you baby." Jon came up to Joe and slid off the maroon jacket before unbuttoning the black dress shirt slowly. The chest tattoo started to show as he did so, he moved in and kissed down the Samoan's neck as he took off the shirt. The bigger man moaned and Jon chuckled in his neck. "That's right baby, moan. Fuck I need more of that."

Jon took Joe's hair down out of the ponytail and ran his fingers through it while his other hand worked on taking his dress pants off. When he finally pulled them down the Samoan stepped out of them then pulled down his own briefs. "That's mine." The Ohioan stroked Joe's dick slowly and heard a moan which made him bite his bottom lip.

"Clothes. Off." Jon laughed then moved back to take off his suit, it was slow it looked like he was doing a strip tease. "Jon come on." Joe growled and the younger man smirked and took all of his clothes off quickly. The Samoan came up to him and put his arms around his waist.

Jon swiped his tongue over Joe's lips slowly and Joe took the younger man's tongue in to his mouth and tangled them. Jon moaned then tilted his head to deepen the kiss while he wrapped his arms around the Samoan's neck. Suddenly the raven haired man stopped the kiss, he panted then put two fingers up to his lover's mouth. Jon sucked them in to his warm mouth, coating them with his saliva.

Joe thought his fingers were wet enough so he took them out and moved them down to Jon's entrance. Without warning he pushed his middle finger in all the way, no stopping. Jon let out a big breath as his lover's finger pumped inside of him at a nice pace. When he added a second finger to stretch the Ohioan groaned then held on to the older man tighter.

"You like the way that feels don't you?"

"Fuck yeah." Jon bit buried his head in Joe's neck and bit the soft skin.

"You haven't felt anything yet baby boy." Joe took his fingers out then pushed the brunette on the bed. Jon watched as Joe crawled to him like a predator, a curl fell in his face as he came closer. The older man got on top of Jon and moved his head down to suck his nipple in to his mouth. His fingers went back down and pushed in the tight entrance.

"Shit." Jon moaned out and moved a hand to the headboard to hold it hard, his knuckles going white. His dick was leaking so much of his own juices from just this, it was ridiculous. "Fuck me, please fuck me."

Joe moved his head up and watched his face. "You want my dick?" Jon didn't answer, all he did was let out a shaky breath. "Do you want my dick? Isn't that what you always want? Me fucking you non stop, pounding you, hitting that spot baby? Is that it?"

Jon nodded. "I want it. Come on. No no, I don't want it. I _need _it. Give it to me."

"Fuck yourself."

Jon growled. "I fucking will." He pushed the bigger man off of him then leaned over to get the lube out the nightstand drawer. When he looked over he saw Jo laying on his back looking at him with dark eyes. "I'm going to enjoy the fuck out of this." The brunette popped the cap and poured the substance into his hand before stroking the Samoan's member so it could be all ready. Jon tossed the lube carelessly then crawled on top of Joe but not facing him, his back was facing him.

"Jon?" Jon looked back at Joe then grabbed his dick to position it at his entrance. When he started to sink down slowly instantly his face contorted in pleasure. Joe watched his dick literally go inside of the brunette, and fuck if he couldn't get any harder. Jon stayed still for a while, he planted his hands on the raven haired man's thighs as he started to move slowly.

"Fuck." Jon threw his head back and bounced a bit faster. "Fuck." He said louder, he found his spot already. Joe panted hard, it felt so good to be inside of the Ohioan. He moved his hands to his ass and groped his cheeks. He smacked at his cheeks hard and started to finally buck up, he bucked up hard.

"Joe." Jon moaned out.

"What was that?"

Jon looked back at Joe again, his moans getting louder every minute. Joe stopped then surprised the brunette when he bucked up hard again. "Joe...Joe." Jon kept saying it loudly, not caring who heard him, he was getting fucked good. Just the way he wanted it.

"Fuck that's right baby, call it out loud and proud. Let the whole world know that I'm fucking you good." Joe pulled out some seconds later and pushed Jon so he fell on all fours. The Ohioan spread his legs then moved his hands so he could spread his cheeks. He was panting hard, just ready for anything at the moment. The Samoan grabbed his hips then pushed back in roughly.

"Ah." Jon let out a raw loud moan as the sex got rougher. God he just loved it rough, he loved it slow too but it always turned rough. Joe took Jon's hands off his hand and put them on his back, holding them there as he pounded him. "Is that the best you can do?" Jon panted out.

Joe growled and smacked Jon's ass hard making him arch his back and cry out in pleasure. The smaller man started to clench around the Samoan's member, he was losing it. Joe moaned loud and let the Ohioan's hands go. Soon as that happened Jon started bucking back hard to meet his lover's thrust. They were both moaning each other's name now.

"I'm so close." Joe said in a breathless voice.

"Me too baby, me too..Don't stop." Jon grasped the sheets, his tongue was peeking out his mouth, a panting mess. Joe pulled out slowly then slammed in. Jon gasped as his cum shot out, he quickly started to stroke himself. Those Ah moans came non stop out of his mouth. Joe bit his bottom lip then slammed in again, a loud groan escaped his pink lips as he came inside of his lover, filling him up completely. He fell on top of the brunette and buried his head in his neck.

When they cooled down Joe pulled out and fell back on to the pillows. Jon sat up and blew his curls out of his face. Joe smiled at him then nodded at him. Jon crawled on top of him and kissed him passionately, their tongues locked once more. Jon moaned weakly then switched the kiss to small pecks. When he sat up the older man took his hand and looked at the ring.

"All mine."


	42. Chapter 42

Joe was watching Colby's and Jon's match backstage, the night would be packed with crazy stuff. It was WrestleMania of course. He was sat on the couch in the shared locker room watching the monitor, never taking his eyes away. He smiled when the crowd started cheering Ambrose.

"The crowd is really behind him."

Joe looked over and saw Summer, he looked at her confusingly." You do know this is the men's locker room right?"

"Well yeah but it's only three people in here so, ya know." Summer sat by Joe and watched the monitor. "He really looks good out there."

"Yep. He always does." Joe glued his eyes on the screen again and nodded when Jon did a tag team move with Colby.

"Yeah I know." Summer said. "So did you like turn him gay or something? Were you gay?"

Joe narrowed his eyes and looked at the blonde. "What the fuck?"

"What? It's a general question."

"I'm not gay, Summer." Joe shook his head slowly at her.

"Then what the hell are you? You're married to him right?"

"Why the hell are you in here? I don't have to answer your dumb ass questions. Get the hell out of here." Joe pointed to the door and Summer shrugged and stood up.

"Fine be an ass. So I'm guessing Jon likes women a lot." Summer smirked and left the locker room.

"Bitch."

Not too long after a sweaty Jon and Colby came in the locker room with the tag team belts. "And your new tag team champions are Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins." Jon shouted in happiness.

"You guys did damn good out there." Joe got up and hugged Colby then kissed Jon on the lips. "How does it feel to move up a new level baby?"

"It felt good, damn. The crowd were really behind me tonight. Fuck I love WrestleMania. I love wrestling." Joe laughed at Jon's excitement. "Oh yeah I have something for you." The Ohioan went to his locker and got out his bag. He opened a box and got out a ring. Colby watched with wide eyes. "I don't know what you would like but I thought this looked pretty cool."

Joe smiled at the ring. Jon put it on Joe's finger and shrugged. "There. Fuck that even felt good too."

"I didn't even know you guys were married." Colby said from the back.

"Dude, we uploaded a twitter picture at the Hall of Fame. How did you not know? I've been wearing this ring for like a week." Jon said with a laugh. "I sounded like a chick. I don't like this conversation. End it." Joe laughed and flexed his fingers.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" Jon said suddenly to the Samoan.

"Why?"

"Look at you. You're in the main event tonight. Joe you're beating Cena and you leave champion. You're going to be big, really big. Seriously, I'm proud." Jon smiled when the bigger man pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you too." Colby took a picture of them and Jon growled. "Erase that shit right now."

"Fuck no. Uploaded to twitter. Caption a sweaty Dean and his lover boy."

"Asshole." Jon growled louder and Joe kissed him on the nose. "Stop that. I'm mad." Joe kissed him on the cheek and Jon sighed and kissed back. The Samoan slapped the brunette's ass then went to go sit back on the couch.

"Damn, just thinking out loud but Joe when you win this match, do you know how many interviews you have to do and appearances. You won't have any time to relax really." Jon frowned and held himself. Joe patted the spot next to him and the Ohioan sat next to him.

"I'll make time for you, wipe the frown off your face." Joe raised an eyebrow when Jon shook his head.

"You're going to be tired all the time."

"Stop worrying. I'll make time for you okay?"

"Okay." Jon dismissed that conversation for now.

A man came in and told Joe he was on in 5 minutes. Jon smiled and stood up. "Jon come with me to the curtains." The two men walked side by side up the stairs to the spot that Joe would be coming out the crowd. When they got there the music soon played and Jon kissed the Samoan on the lips and watched him go through the curtains.

Jon walked back down the stairs and bumped into Summer. "Sorry." When he moved to the side she moved with him with a smile. "Uh?"

"You did a good job out there Jon..Really good." Summer squeezed the Ohioan's arm and smirked. "So you and Joe..."

"Married."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well I think I could change that."

Jon looked at her with a disgusted face. "Sweetheart go ride on someone else's pole. I'm taken." Jon shrugged her hand off him and laughed at her face before pushing her a bit so he could go down the stairs. When he made it back in the locker room he washed up and dressed up in Shield's sweater and sweatpants. He laid on the couch and watched how the crowd cheered for Joe and booed Cena. It was crazy because the Samoan was a big heel at the moment.

His heart pounded fast when Joe got the pin. Colby smiled at the monitor then watched as Joe went back over the barricade. The Samoan soon came in to the locker room with his hair all frizzed out and his body sweaty. The first thing he did was taking off his vest and tank. Jon went to him and hugged him tightly.

"Did you see me out there?" Joe smiled like a little kid and Jon laughed.

"Yeah I saw you." Jon moved back and closed his eyes. "Summer was flirting with me when I was trying to go down the stairs, thought I should tell you. I told her I was married or whatever, she didn't care."

"I just told her ass to get out the locker room earlier. She was asking me stupid ass questions." Joe shook his head then laughed. "She'll get what's coming to her, trust me."

"Don't do anything stupid." Jon went back to the couch and plopped down on it. Colby tried to push him off because he wanted to sit on the couch. "No Colby."

"Move." Colby sat on Jon's stomach, he was like dead weight. Jon shook his head and didn't move. "Well I guess you're my couch then."

"What do you weigh? 30 pounds?"

"Shut up."

"Guys." Joe laughed. "Calm down." A cellphone started vibrating in one of the lockers. Come to realize it was Joe's locker. The Samoan went over and opened it. He answered the phone without looking at the number. Joe put his head down and closed his eyes. "Dad?"


	43. Chapter 43

"Your dad? What did he say?" Jon took off his shirt and threw it carelessly.

"He wants to talk but I don't know what about." Joe sighed and started taking off his clothes. Jon watched him, the older man was really tense.

"Do you want a massage?" Jon said softly. He took off his sweatpants and before Joe could answer he was pushed on to his stomach onto the bed. The Ohioan climbed on top of him and sat on his ass while he rubbed his hands down his lover's back. "Want me to work those knots out big boy?"Joe nodded into the pillow. The Ohioan started massaging Joe's shoulders, he was really tense there. "Damn."

Joe groaned at the feeling, he then rolled his hips. Jon hummed deeply then rubbed his growing member against the older man's ass. "Did I ever tell you that you have a sweet ass." Jon leaned down and nudged his hair with his nose so he could kiss the soft bronze neck. Jon move to sit on the Samoan's thighs so he could squeeze his ass and slap it. He got up and took off his briefs and the raven haired man turned on his back, his face was a bit flushed. No one has talked to him like that before. "I'm going to make you feel so good baby."

Joe took off his briefs then kicked them off with his feet. When he saw Jon stroking himself he crawled off the bed and got on his knees in front of the brunette. Jon ran his fingers through the black curls then took his other hand off his dick and brought Joe's head to his member.

Joe took the head in his mouth and sucked on it with a bit of pressure. Jon moaned and bit his bottom lip, grabbing a fist full of those locks as he did so. Joe took his mouth off the tip and kissed it before taking it back in his mouth, slowly taking more of the thick length.

"And you tell me I'm good at this." Jon panted then looked down to see Joe rubbing his palm over his slit, stimulating it. Pre-cum was oozing out. "Uhh...Fuck." Jon closed his eyes and started to rock his hips. His member started to throb soon after and he pulled his lover off his dick. "I want to fuck you." He panted out.

Joe stood up, he never was the full submissive he usually had some control but he decided to let Jon take care of him, he was doing a damn good job of it too. The Samoan got on the bed and sat up on his knees with his hands on his thighs. He watched as Jon got the lube and got on the bed.

Jon went behind Joe and moved his hair to the other side so he could suck on his neck. Joe moaned softly then slowly started to stroke himself. That caused more pre-cum to leak, it went down his length and he sped up a bit. Jon put his head on the Samoan's shoulder and watched while he used his hands to pour some lube on to his fingers.

Joe felt Jon's finger circling his entrance for some seconds. He grunted when he felt the Ohioan's middle finger slip inside of him. "Shh, just keep stroking yourself." Joe obeyed and sighed when the younger man started pumping his finger inside of him. Soon a second finger was added to stretch the tight channel. The brunette bent his fingers a bit then smiled when he heard a groan. Without warning he started pushing in a third finger, the bigger man grunted again but he took it without any complaints.

Jon bit Joe's earlobe and licked it. "You know how much it turns me on when you take it right? Fuck, I'm going to pound you so good baby." Joe let out a shaky breath "Tell me you want it."

Joe shuddered. "No..I'm not going to say that."

Jon tilted his head and struck the bundle of nerves again. Joe moaned and put his head down. "Come on, tell me."

"I want it." Joe mumbled. Jon chuckled and took his fingers out so he could lube up his length. Once done he wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist and started to push his member in slowly. Joe bit his bottom lip hard then rested his head on the brunette's shoulder.

Jon started thrusting, his dick was getting squeezed so much. He was letting out shaky breaths in the Samoan's hair as he fucked him. "God." Jon licked his lover's neck then turned his head so they could kiss. Joe moaned into the kiss and started stroking himself again. The Ohioan slapped his hand away and started to do it instead.

Joe growled when Jon pulled out. When he looked back Jon was staring at him. He laid on his back and spread his legs. Jon laid on top of him and pushed back in easily, he put his elbows on the side of his lover's face as he rolled his hips, striking those bundle of nerves in every roll.

"Fuck just like that." Joe's lips were parted and shaky breaths were coming from those fulls lips. His eyes were half open, and his hair was spread across the bed. Jon knew what he had was perfect.

"Joe look at me." Joe looked at Jon through his dark lashes. "I love you.. I'm glad you got through this with me baby."

"I love you too." Joe said in a breathless voice. "You know I love you. I love the sap talk and all but can you go harder? Get me off, I feel like my dick is going to explode."

Jon laughed and nodded. Jon leaned down and bit into Joe's neck, the older man groaned. When Jon moved back he saw that he made the older man bleed, he smiled and licked his lips. He started slamming in hard, moaning loudly at how good it felt. The raven haired man gripped the sheets under him and moaned out Jon's name in that deep lustful voice.

"I'm about to cum." Joe admitted.

"Cum baby." Jon scratched the side of Joe's side, he left marks there. He was satisfied when he saw red marks on the bronze skin. Joe growled loudly and started shooting his product between their sweaty bodies. Jon cried out in pleasure when Joe started to clench around him as his climax hit. The Ohioan came with a raspy moan. He then laid down on the bigger man, breathing hard.

Jon soon pulled out then looked up at Joe. The older man had his eyes closed as he let out some small breaths from his mouth. "You okay?"

Joe opened his eyes and stared down at Jon with a frown. "Just thinking about our future. Where are we heading Jon?"

"What do you mean?" Jon held Joe's hand that had the ring on it with his ringed hand. "Look at our hands, we're married. What else do you want?"

"How do you feel about kids and all that? A nice house..and I don't know just a regular life."

Jon was quiet for a moment, trying to process what his lover just said. "I think that's cool and all but it's not the right time for all that and you know it. We're in our primes in wrestling and you need to live your dream first. I wasn't your dream before wrestling, you didn't know me. I don't want to stop anything we have going that's good for us."

"I think you were my dream before wrestling." Joe said softly.

"Huh? How?"

"You're so perfect for me. I wish my dad could see it. I'm glad we had that fight when I came to your room 'cause now I'm married to you. I fucking love you."

Jon laughed and laid his head on Jon's chest. "I love you too. I'm tired man." Jon yawned and Joe smacked his ass.

"We need to clean up."

"I don't feel like it." Jon looked at Joe's face and laughed at his expression. "You knew I was just a sick guy when you met me. Don't look at me like that."


	44. Chapter 44

_Tell me what you think about this chapter? How am I doing?_

* * *

Jon, Joe, and Colby didn't have to wrestle tonight but they did have to cut a promo. Jon was talking to Joe but a baby distracted him. It was Trish's baby, she was here to just visit her old friends. She and her husband. Trish looked at Jon and smiled. Joe watched as the brunette came over with her baby.

"Wanna hold him? You look like you do."

"Uh I don't know about that." Jon scratched the back of his head.

"Come on. Look he's reaching out for you." Jon smiled at the baby boy and took him into his arms. The baby reached up and touched the Ohioan's face. "He likes you." Jon smiled at Trish then looked at Joe who was grinning at him. "You can hold him until I come back from doing my speech in the ring. You and Joe." She smiled when Jon nodded. "My husband is on the couch if he makes a mess or something."

When Trish left Jon sat on the chair with the baby and smiled at him. "Oh you're kind of cute." The baby laughed and Jon played with his small hands. Joe held out his hands and Jon gave him the baby. "He's really cute, huh?"

"Yeah he is. You seem to love babies."

Jon shrugged. "They're kind of my weakness. I feel like a child inside still."

Joe grunted when the baby pulled his hair suddenly. "Out of all the babies I held this one has the heart to pull at my hair." Joe gave the baby back to his lover and watched as he played with him. He found it adorable."So do you want to actually adopt in the future?"

Jon frowned all of the sudden. "I don't know about that. I wouldn't be a good parent. Look at me. You know my past, you know where I came from." Jon sighed and looked down.

"I don't get why you act like that Jon. We'll talk about this later alright?"

Jon nodded slowly then smiled when the baby started pulling his finger. The baby burped loudly and the brunette laughed. "No I take it back you're really cute."

Sika came in the room and looked around, his eyes met his son who was shocked. When the older man came over Jon opened his mouth then closed it. "Hey son."

"What are you doing here? I was going to come to the house so we could talk."

Sika looked at Joe's finger and narrowed his eyes. He then looked at Jon's finger. "You guys got married and didn't tell me?" He suddenly raised his voice. The baby started crying from the sudden outburst, it scared him. Jon stood up and gave the baby back to the dad then came back over. "I came here to apologize and tell you I want to try and accept but you just go on and get married?"

"We wanted to do it privately." Jon suddenly spoke up.

"I don't think I was talking to you." Sika snapped back.

Jon growled deep in his throat and shook his head. "You don't have to be an asshole to me, I did nothing wrong. I'm not going to keep letting you talk to me like I'm not shit in life. Obviously someone cares for me and your son does so accept and move on."

"Jon, baby calm down."

"Joe I'm so sick of this. I can't keep getting this type of hatred from your family. If I wanted that I would go back and find my own damn family in Cincinnati." Jon stormed out of the room and Joe sighed.

"Yeah dad you came here to apologize and you yell. Great." Joe moved passed the older man and sprinted to go find Jon. When he asked people and looked all around they said that he went out the arena. It was raining hard outside, why the hell would he leave without anything.

Joe didn't find him in the front of the arena, he didn't care if he was getting soaked. At this point in his relationship, he'd go to hell and back for Jon. When he walked around to the back he saw the younger man walking. Joe sprinted to him and turned him around.

"Why the hell did you come out here. It's raining. Look at you, you're soaked." Joe sighed at the look the Ohioan had. "I'm sorry."

"I just really want to be alone right now. I don't feel okay at all." Jon said in a low voice. "Come on I'm not mad."

"I know you're lying. But I'll give you some time baby. As much as you need just don't run away or do anything stupid okay?" Joe kissed the younger man on the forehead then lips. "I would really like if you came back in, I don't want you to get sick."

"You always worry about me."

"It's my job." Joe cupped Jon's chin then kissed his cheek. "I know. I'm making you feel like a chick." Joe took Jon's hand and lead them back inside. When they went into their locker room where Colby was getting ready he smiled. He was glad Colby was the only one in here at the moment.

"You guys are soaked. What the hell happened?" Colby watched as Jon walked passed as he held himself. "Did I miss something?"

"My dad came and one thing lead to another. They argued. Jon left..and I had to go get him outside."

"I wish I was there, I would of tried to stop it before hand."

Joe sighed and started taking off his wet clothes. "You couldn't. You know Jon is a hot head. He won't stop. Really, sometimes it's hard to control him. But God I love the fire."

Colby laughed. "Man you are playing with fire. Really."

"It's not nice to talk about me you know." Jon said from the showers.

"Hey Colby I want to talk to you about something." The Samoan whispered all of the sudden.

"What's up?"

"So me and Jon are thinking about adopting in the future. We would be getting a house and if you want to live with that girl you've been dating..or you can live with us. We'll still be in Vegas."

"Oh man. I'm moving in with you guys. I want to help."

"Always Santa's little helper huh?" Joe laughed when Colby shrugged.

"My mom raised me well. See my hair? Light then dark? I can be an Angel sometimes but I can also be a Devil." Colby smirked and left the locker room without another word. When Jon came out the shower he was purely naked, no towel.

"It's not nice to stare Joe."

"I mean, it's mine. I can stare." Jon smiled and went into his locker to get his shield gear and briefs. "After we do our promo and stuff do you want me to give you some space? Do you need some time to think?"

Jon took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah if that's okay."

"Yeah it is. But like I said if you run away or do anything stupid I will hunt you."

Jon put on his briefs and smiled. "Hunt me. I don't mind, you can feast on me too." The brunette stood in front of the Samoan and groped his dick through his soaked briefs making him gasp. "Now clean yourself up we have a promo to do baby."


	45. Chapter 45

_Guys the last chapter is a different day. Sorry if it was confusing, it wasn't the same day. And as for their marriage they didn't officially go out and get married but they gave each other rings. I'm planning for them to get it official though. Don't worry. I saw some confusing about the baby and stuff and how it didn't make sense. I think it's confusing because I didn't say it was a different day. It's Trish's baby. As in Trish Stratus. Sorry again._

* * *

After the promo Joe got called in for a meeting with the top people in the company. Usually those meetings could go on and on for hours. Jon was watching Joe put on his street clothes in their locker room, he didn't want the older man to go to the meeting. When Joe turned to him he smiled tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Joe kissed Jon on the forehead then frowned when the brunette scuffed his feet and looked down. Joe wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and sighed when he smelled the scent of him, he buried his nose in his hair and smiled.

"I don't want you to go." Jon said slowly. He sounded like a small kid. Joe looked at him in the eyes and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Joe if you go you won't come back for a long time."

"I'll be back in like two hours." Joe grinned. "I know lately we haven't separated. We go everywhere together I get that. I want to go back to the hotel with you too baby but I have to do my job. I'd feel the same way to do a meeting and I wanted you to all myself. I'll call you."

"Promise?" Jon looked up at Joe with those sad eyes. He was really attached to the bigger man by the hip and he was really clingy. No one has ever care like Joe and no one has ever made him feel safe like he did either. He would only let the bigger man in his head. The soft side Jon had was only for his lover. Everyone else got the cold shoulder.

"I promise baby. Come on don't look so sad." Joe pulled the younger man up and hugged him.

"I have every right. You're mine." Jon buried his head in Joe's neck and nipped at the skin.

"So like I have the car started up and I've been waiting in the car for 30 minutes. Jon hurry the fuck up." Colby smirked at the heated look Jon gave him. He heard the possessive growl the Ohioan did as he held the Samoan. "Come on Joe help me out."

Joe sighed and kissed Jon before getting out the embrace. He gently pushed the younger man towards Colby and smiled. "Go on." Colby pulled the Ohioan by the hand, he almost had to drag him. The reason Jon didn't want to leave is because he felt something bad in his stomach, something coming. When he looked back the Samoan was looking at him with a small smile. "See you later."

Later that night Jon was looking at the clock. It was almost 2AM. Joe has been gone 3 hours. No call or anything. Jon called and texted him so much but no answer. even Colby tried, no answer either. The feeling in his stomach kept getting stronger. He stayed up until like 6AM before he passed out, literally. He couldn't keep his eyes open. The last thing on his mind was he broke his promise.

Jon didn't get that long to be by himself after the promo like he wanted because as soon as Joe told him he had to leave all of that wiped away. He never wanted Joe to leave, he hated the world leave. When he woke up in the morning he saw the older man laying on his stomach by him. He still had his clothes on, even his shoes.

Jon pushed him and the bigger man didn't budge. He did it again and Joe swatted at him then growled. "Get the fuck up." Jon yelled and the bigger man groaned loudly and turned on his back.

"Why are you yelling. It's too early." Joe sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes.

"It's 3PM. Where were you? You didn't call me or anything. What the hell happened, I was worried. I stayed up until 6AM."

"You should of went to sleep. I told you to stop worrying about crap a long time ago." Joe rubbed at his head. He had a hangover. Jon got up and went to his luggage he was about to pack everything and leave but he stopped.

"No. I'm not going to leave this time. You're going to tell me where the fuck you were and you're going to tell me right now."

"Why are you being so clingy. I have a damn headache Jon." Joe laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Who did you go drinking with? You were suppose to be at a meeting. Did you go with some fucking whore? Did you fuck her?" When Joe opened his eyes he saw how hurt Jon look, he saw the little kid inside of him. The one who was left for dead. "Answer me!"

Joe slowly got out the bed and went to Jon and grabbed his hand but Jon quickly pushed him back. "I didn't fuck anyone and I didn't go drinking with a girl. I got invited after the fucking meeting. I would never cheat on you, stop it."

Jon folded his arms against his chest. "You promised you'd call me. You broke your promise." Joe was starting to feel really bad now. He didn't even think about Jon in the meeting or when he got invited out for drinks. When he was about to talk the Ohioan held up his hand and shook his head. "I just want to go to the next state okay?"

"Are you mad at me?" Joe watched as Jon packed his items in his luggage quietly. Jon just looked back at the raven haired man for some seconds then went back to packing.


	46. Chapter 46

_Tell me what you think about this chapter :)_

* * *

Jon has been giving Joe the silent treatment for a week in a half. Joe tried to talk to him every chance he got but it never worked. Currently they were in their hotel room together, they still shared but it was really quiet. Joe looked over to Jon who was on his phone playing a game. The Samoan thought back to the meeting he had, he remembered Vince saying if he needed anything just call. The quirks of being the champion Joe mused.

Jon turned his head when Joe picked up his phone and pressed a number. The older man said Vince's name and Jon's attention was fully on him. "Vince, I have a favor to ask. I was wondering if I could have two days off. I have some really big problems, person problems." Joe went quiet for a moment then smiled. "Thanks a lot Vince."

"Why did you do that for?" Jon said slowly.

"I need to fix my relationship." Joe looked at the Ohioan and gave him a small smile. "It's more important than work to me." Joe got out the bed and went into his luggage for some clothes, he changed right in front of the younger man. Once done he went into Jon's luggage and laid an outfit on the bed for him. "Get dressed. I'm going to go get some stuff. Be ready when I come back." Joe took the car keys and left the hotel room.

Jon cocked an eyebrow and sighed before he changed into the outfit Joe put on the bed. He wondered briefly about where Joe went then he shook it off. Where could he go at 10PM at night? Jon hummed and went in to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he hated what he saw. He didn't hear when the door closed. Soon Joe was behind him in the mirror.

"Ready?" Joe said softly. Jon shrugged and sighed. He followed the bigger man. They were soon in the car driving to a place, Jon had no clue where they were going. He didn't ask either. When the car finally came to a complete stop Jon looked out the window and realized they weren't even on the street anymore. They were on pure grass and it wasn't a thing in sight but trees and stars. It was quiet. Joe popped the trunk then got out the car.

"What is this?" Jon asked.

Joe didn't answer. Instead he pulled out a blanket and went in the middle of the grass and put it down. Then he went back to the trunk and brought out food and drinks. Jon sat on the blanket when the Samoan put food and drinks he had on the blanket. When they were both seated the raven haired man gave the Ohioan food and a drink.

"I thought that you would like this." Joe said quietly as he bit into his burger. Jon looked at him then looked around at the scene, a good look. He did like it, it was so many stars out and the wind was blowing softly. It was pretty awesome. Joe saw Jon smile a bit when he started to eat, it made him smile as well. They ate in pure silence and this time it wasn't uncomfortable.

Joe looked over to Jon and smiled sweetly at him. The brunette looked away form the stars so he could look at Joe, he was content and really at peace. "You're really beautiful." Joe tried to keep a poker face but he started cackling. Jon punched Joe in the arm and laughed as well.

"Stop that."

"Hey I got you to laugh though, I had to do something." Joe smiled when Jon leaned in and kissed him on the forehead gently. When he looked over at his lover again he saw him laying down on the picnic blanket. "Am I doing a good job of trying to get you back on my good side?"

Jon chuckled then put his hands behind his head. "Yeah." His voice was more raw and deep at the moment. "Come here." Joe laid next to the brunette on his side, watching his hair move from the wind. The Ohioan turned on his side as well and kissed Joe on the lips softly. "You've made me very happy because you took time off to do this for me." He traced his finger over the Samoan's tattoo and smiled.

"I'll do anything for you." Joe said quietly.

"Same here. And I'm sorry." Joe played with Jon's hair and stared at him confusingly. "I'm sorry for being so clingy. I should trust you, you wouldn't cheat on me. I don't know man." He laughed then smiled. "I just love you a lot. And that was so hard for me to say and now that I can say it ease, it's like in my head I put a lock on you. You're mine. I'm not going to let you go for any bullshit."

Joe smiled and pulled Jon on top of him then brought him down so they could kiss slowly. Jon licked the Samoan's full lips then was granted position. Their tongues tangled slowly. It turned into Joe sucking on Jon's pouty bottom lip. He bit it as he laid down, stretching the bottom lip with his teeth then letting it go. When the brunette sat up he felt his hair getting wet, it was raining. He laughed and got off his lover.

"Come on, mother nature is a bitch." Joe helped Jon put the stuff back in the trunk. They both got in the back seat and got comfortable. Joe laid out on the backseat while Jon laid on top of him, his head resting on Joe's chest so he could listen to his steady heartbeat.

"Jon?" Joe ran his fingers through the brown curls and smiled he heard a deep hum. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What ever happened to your sister? You took care of her right?" Joe noticed Jon's body tense up and he frowned. "Never mind."

"No no." Jon looked at Joe and grinned. "She ran away."

"Why?"

Jon closed his eyes. "The last thing she said to me is that she could handle herself in the real world and she didn't need me to provide for her all the time. We had a big argument that night because our mom told her lies, and I hated listening to those lies. So when I tried to tell her the truth she called me a liar. I had an older brother but he got the hell out of there as soon as he turned 18. Then my life turned upside down."

"So there is a chance of finding them.." Joe closed his eyes and smiled. Jon kissed the bigger man on the nose and looked at him with calm eyes. They started to kiss again, it seemed like forever but it didn't matter, they were heads over hills for each other. They spent the whole night talking and kissing until they finally passed out in each other's arms in a peaceful sleep. In the morning they retreated back to their hotel and cuddled then went back to sleep.

* * *

Later that night was a thing of beauty.

Joe was behind Jon kissing at his neck, the two men were both naked already. Joe put his hand on Jon's throat, not squeezing just holding it there as he kissed his way down his back. He came to a stop when he saw a scar, he rubbed his lips over it and Jon let out a shaky breath. The Samoan kissed it then moved his other hand to slowly start stroking him.

There was no talking like usual, it was just quiet moans from the younger man. Joe moved his hand from Jon's throat and moved it down so he could play with his nipples, pinching and pulling them. Jon moaned a bit loud and pressed his ass against the older man's member.

Joe moved his hand up again and put two fingers in front of Jon, instantly the younger man took them in to his warm mouth and sucked on them. Joe let go of his lover's member and saw how it went flat against his stomach. He smiled then put his hand at the back of Jon's thigh and raised it up. Soon he took his fingers out the Ohioan's mouth then put his middle finger at his entrance.

Jon rested his head on Joe's shoulder when he felt his middle finger go in, it was always some pain when he got fingered. Joe wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist as he added a second finger, stretching him and pumping his fingers in to him slowly.

Jon moaned loudly when Joe started rubbing his fingers over his prostate, he keened and bit his bottom lip slightly. Joe took his fingers out then went to get the lube. Jon crawled on the bed and laid on his back. When the Samoan crawled to him he spread his legs.

Joe lubed up his dick with a generous amount of lube. He then put some on his finger and rubbed it over Jon's entrance. Once done he laid on top of his lover and lined himself up, without warning he pushed in slowly. The only lights that were on was their lamps on their nightstands, the moon was peeking out from the blinds on to their skin making the two men have a glow look.

When Joe was fully seated he started thrusting, not hard or fast, he wanted this to last a while, deep ,long, heavy strokes that made the younger man's body rise and fall every time he pushed back in. Jon eyed Joe with parted lips, short breaths were coming out. The Samoan watched him back then bumped their noses together before kissing him deeply.

They were 45 minutes into it now. Their bodies were sweaty and hot, Joe's speed had increased a bit more since he started. Jon had his hands on the Samoan's back, scratching and digging his fingers in the hot sweaty skin. Joe pushed Jon's legs back so his knees touched his chest. The younger man was swearing and moaning loudly as his sweet spot got hit, his hair was wild and frizzy, some of his curls in his eyes. He never lost contact with Joe, the bigger man was groaning on top of him.

Jon bit Joe's bottom lip and pulled it with his teeth then did the same with the top lip. He then moved his lips to the older man's ear. "Baby I fucking love you." He said in his raspy voice.

"I love it when you call me that." Joe replied back in a breathless voice.

"Yeah?" Jon bit his bottom lip.

"Mhm." Joe hummed deeply then sped up a bit. He jabbed at Jon's prostate hard making the younger man call out his name loud. "Again. Say it again." Joe jabbed at the bundle of nerves again and groaned when he heard his name louder.

Jon scratched Joe's back hard making him growl loudly, some blood hit the surface. The older man soon started to pound away, he couldn't help it. Jon was gasping for air, the bigger man's abdomen was rubbing against his sensitive head, stimulating it more. "You feel so good baby." Joe said then buried his head in the Ohioan's neck.

Jon arched into Joe and tilted his head up, his mouth opened and a loud moan came out as he started cumming between their bodies. Joe looked just in time to see his lover hit his climax, it was so much coming out. Joe thrust a few more times then felt his dick throbbing. He moaned huskily into Jon's ear as he pumped his warm product inside of him.

As Joe came Jon heard him say the three words in a whisper. Joe laid on top of the brunette and held him tight as he panted. They never had sex that long before, and it was the best sex Jon has ever had. He moved his legs out of the position the Samoan put them in and sat up a bit.

Joe crawled up Jon's body and kissed him, that breath taking kiss. When Joe moved back Jon looked at him with pure love, his eyes roamed down a bit and saw how his arm tattoo and pectoral tattoo looked as if they were glowing from the moonlight. When his eyes met Joe's again he kissed him again, tongues tangled once again and soft moans came from both of them.

When the kiss came to a slow stop Jon ran his fingers through Joe's frizzed out hair and pulled his head to his chest, Joe held him even tighter and smiled as he heard the younger man's heartbeat. They held hands and stayed quiet, there was nothing to say. It was perfect.


	47. Chapter 47

_Guys I LOVED THIS UPDATE SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA. I added a new sexual encounter..I hope you like it. But Kudos to MidnightAmbrose for getting this thought to magically pop up in my head with her words. Love her and check out her stories. ALL SHIELD:) Enjoy._

* * *

Jon woke up from his sleep because he heard his phone vibrating on the wooden nightstand. He leaned over and grabbed his phone to see the text. It was from Stephanie for the NO H8 campaign they were going to do today. Jon sighed, he didn't want to do that at all. When he put the phone back he looked over to see his lover and saw the cover only covering his intimate section, they both were nude, they should never put on clothes anyway if they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Joe stirred a bit in his sleep, some of his hair in his face as he breathed in and out slowly. Jon saw his member sticking up through the white cover draped over it. The Ohioan smirked then slowly pulled the cover off, he saw pre-cum coming out the slit and he almost let out a groan. He reached his hand out and started stroking the thick member.

Joe stirred again but otherwise was still deep in sleep. Jon moved in and licked the slit slowly then took the head in to his mouth, sucking hard. Joe snapped his eyes open and let out a shaky breath. "Jon." He said in a shocked voice. "Oh fuck Jon." Jon chuckled and took more in to his mouth then bobbing his head up and down vigorously. The Samoan gently tugged at the brunette's hair as he got sucked off.

Jon took his mouth off the older man's dick and licked his lips before sitting on his stomach and leaning down to suck the member back in to his mouth. It was the most erotic thing Joe has ever seen, he pulled Jon closer to him by the hips, making the brunette lay flat against his stomach. The younger man gasped when he felt his lover's teeth sink into his cheek. He stopped every movement.

Joe didn't know if Jon liked it or not so he did it again. Jon stuttered out a moan then put both of his thighs on the side of Joe's body. "that feels good, fuck."

"Man you're in love with pain." Joe said in his deep voice. He smacked Jon's ass and groped at it. "What do you want me to do?" Jon squirmed a bit then spread his thighs even wider. It made the bigger man nervous but he soon sucked on two on his fingers and circled them around the awaiting entrance. When he stuck both fingers in,the Ohioan bucked back.

"Uh..fuck yeah." Jon panted then put his mouth back on Joe's member and sucked on it furiously. Joe quickly pushed his two fingers in and out roughly. Jon moaned loudly around the Samoan's dick causing him to moan, those vibrations felt so damn good around his length. Jon started bucking back and using his other hand to stroke himself between their bodies.

Joe bit Jon's cheek again, this time hard. He then licked over the tender spot. Jon's member started to throb, he was getting off on this quicker than he thought. He never experienced anything like this of course, it was a new thing all together. "Jon I'm about to cum." Joe panted out.

Jon hummed and kept his mouth steady, Joe bucked his hips up roughly a few time then groaned loudly as he came hard. Jon swallowed it all then started stroking himself roughly, he soon came some seconds after, arching his back and letting out a cry of pleasure. Joe removed his fingers and rubbed his hands over his lover's cheek, massaging them.

"That was good." Jon said as he got off the older man. "Aw look I made you messy." Jon smirked and the bigger man rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. I'll clean you." The Ohioan went in the bathroom to get a wet cloth, when he came back he gently rubbed it over his lover's stomach, cleaning him. "Better?" Jon smiled then threw the cloth carelessly.

"Oh um we have to do that NO H8 campaign today. Together."

"Why?" Joe furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know why..Look I don't want to do it either but we have to. And plus.." Jon raised his hand up to show the ring on his finger. "We're married man." Jon burst into laughter all of the sudden.

"What's so funny?" Joe wondered.

"It doesn't seem like we're married. Like we're just best friends fucking is what it seems. I can still check out chicks with you. God I love you." Jon smiled big, his dimples showing.

"You're so weird. But yeah, it is like that. I want it to stay like that. Fuck it's so weird. Like when Summer came in the locker room she asked if I turned you gay."

Jon laughed louder, holding his stomach. "No one will understand us, what we have going on. Hell, they don't need to. I'm only attracted to you. The rest is 99% girls."

Joe smirked. "Yeah I definitely married the right one. Fuck man, we should really get going. I'm hungry too."

"You're always hungry." Jon laughed and stretched his limbs. "Before we go lets get breakfast."

* * *

"Where is Ambrose?" The cameraman said to Joe who was standing in the photo shoot with a white v-neck, white jeans, and his hair down. Joe shrugged and smiled. A lady came over and put tape on the Samoan's mouth then put the NO H8 on his cheek, Jon soon came wearing black dress pants, a tucked in white dress shirt with a black tie, and black suspenders. his hair was perfectly fluffy and curly. The same lady came over and put the tape over the brunette's mouth then put the NO H8 on his cheek as well.

Jon cocked his eyebrow at Joe when the older man roamed his eyes over his body. He then snapped his finger trying to tell him to focus. "Okay guys do a pose." The cameraman said. Joe hummed then came behind the smaller man and put his hands through the curly brown hair and turned his face to look at him. Jon looked back at him and put his hands through the raven locks. They both looked at the camera, making everyone smile who was watching. "Perfect." The cameraman said as he snapped the photo. "Okay all done, that was perfect."

Jon took the tapes off his and Joe's lips. Joe smiled at the younger man. "That was kind of fun." Joe went over to the cameraman and looked at the photo he liked it a lot. "Jon come look at this." Jon came over and smiled when he saw the photo, it looked bad ass.

"I like it." Jon said.

"We look good, you know as a couple." Joe said quietly.

"You're damn right we do."


	48. Chapter 48

"You have so many cuts on your face from that damn match." Jon groaned as he took care of his lover's face. There was a cut on Joe,s chin, forehead, and cheek. Each of those bruises had bandages on it now. Jon kissed them and smiled, the Samoan just watched, if he commented on how sappy Jon was being he would stop so he stayed quiet 'cause he enjoyed being taken care of. "They are being rough on you out in the ring and with your schedule."

"I know." Joe said quietly. "But it's fine." When Joe looked up Jon saw the bags that seem to be getting deeper as the days went by."

"I just want us to get a good night rest tonight okay?" Jon said in a whisper. Joe saw the weird look the Ohioan held and he frowned. "Please..I'm worried about you, alright?"

"Why?"

"I just am. Just don't fight me on this, okay? And plus we have that Tokyo tour. You know you need a lot a rest before we go."

"You're right." Joe stood up and hugged Jon then buried his head in his shoulder, he inhaled him then rocked them side to side. Jon smiled then stopped the embrace. "Come on, Colby is waiting for us, he has the car started up outside. Soon the three men were in the car driving back to the hotel, they were taking a night plane. When the Ohioan looked back to the backseat the Samoan was sleep.

When they got to the hotel Colby got out the car. "You guys stay here I'll bring all of our bags here." Jon nodded then moved to the backseat so he could give the older man something soft to lay on, instantly Joe leaned and his head was resting on the brunette's chest as he slept. The younger man didn't know how bad his lover was about to get.

As they did their tour in Tokyo Joe was barely sleeping, barely eating, and barely just sitting down to rest. He was drinking energy drinks just to stay up, he looked so tired. It hurt for Jon to see the bigger man just laying there looking at the ceiling the whole night, it hurt even more when he pretend to go to sleep. Currently Jon was watching the raven haired man get ready for a match.

"How did you sleep last night Joe?"

"I slept great." Joe lied.

Jon growled. "You didn't even go to sleep. You've been staying up throughout this whole fucking tour." Joe turned to look at the Ohioan, his face was in pure anger. "Don't look at me like that."

"You don't know what you're talking about Jon. I'm fine and I'm on 100%" Joe ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed at his eyes. "Now I appreciate you worrying about your husband and all but I have a match to do baby." Joe left the locker room and went down to the ring. Jon watched the older man from the monitor as he made his way to the ring. He sighed when they showed a closeup. He looked really broken down. When the match started the Samoan messed some moves up, he looked slow and out of it.

"Fuck, Joe. Get the hell up." Colby was at ringside watching Joe with concern. "Fuck!" Jon stomped his foot. "Get the fuck up!" He felt his voice cracking. When his lover finally got back up he shook his head and speared his opponent before pinning him. When the match was over Colby helped the Samoan up the ramp, he looked fucking drained.

Soon Joe came back in the locker room and he smiled at Jon, he was sweaty. He wasn't even in there for a minute and he fell to the floor. Jon eyes went wide and he went over to Joe and shook him a bit. "Joe!" Jon screamed and shook him again. Colby came in and saw, then stuttered out the Ohioan's name. The brunette looked at him with tears filling his eyes. "Get the trainer, for God's sake don't just stand there. Go!" Colby ran out the locker room to get some people to help.

Jon kept shaking Joe, tears started rolling down his cheeks as he tried to get him to wake up. He put his fingers on his neck to feel his pulse, it was still there. But why wasn't he waking up. "Joe please wake up, I need you." Jon shook the bigger man weakly and his bottom lip started trembling. "Please.."

When the trainers and stuff started coming in Jon backed away and watched as the trainers called out Joe's name. After a minute of checking him the bigger man opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at all the people staring at him with confused eyes. When he looked over he saw tears rolling down Jon's face.

"What's going on?" Joe sat up but felt dizzy instantly. "My head is killing me."

"Easy there Joe." One of the trainers said with a stern voice. "You passed out. Jon do you know how this could of happened?"

"He hasn't been eating, I haven't been seeing him drinking any water, only energy drinks to stay awake..He's just been awake this whole tour, he tried to sleep at least I think." Jon's voice was shaky as he held himself in a protective way.

Joe was still looking at Jon as he spoke, his voice hurt him. He got up and stumbled a bit but Colby kept him steady. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. The trainers sighed and started talking to him on eating, drinking, and of course going to sleep. The energy drinks needed to stop too. When he got the message the trainers left the locker room.

Colby hugged Joe and let some tears fall down his cheek as well. "Don't you fucking do that again. What the hell Joe." Colby let go of the bigger man and stared at him with watery big brown eyes. "Look at Jon, look at him." Joe looked at the Ohioan again and saw the pure shock and deep sadness on his face, his eyes still looked teary.

"Jon I-"

"No." Jon shook his head slowly and looked down because more tears were rolling down. He rubbed the back of his hand over his face then looked back up. "I told you, I fucking told you. I called out your name, I thought you were leaving me." He yelled out and clenched his fist hard, digging his nails in his palms. "I was so scared, my heart almost fucking stopped." The brunette let out a shaky breath then continued. "If you want to keep up that life style fine, you're choosing to leave me. I wish you would just fucking listen to me sometimes. I know what's right for someone I love."

Colby watched all the emotions go over Jon's face, he was digging into Joe's head with his harsh words, but they were the truth. "Jon calm down."

"I can't." Jon yelled again then wiped at his eyes again. "I can't go to another funeral Colby. I won't do it." Jon slowly made his way to the door and opened it before leaving, closing the door gently. As he walked down the hallway he punched at the wall and pulled at his hair, he didn't care if people were watching. His knuckles were bleeding and his head hurt. Everything was happening too fast.


	49. Chapter 49

"Look Joe, you have to get your crap together. You're making WWE look sloppy and embarrassing." Paul started. "You cannot keep drinking those energy drinks, I know you were drinking more than 2 a day on this tour. You have to get off of those and take a break because if you don't, I can't let you come back. I just can't. You need to be right on the move with us you cannot just go on with your days without sleeping and eating. Come on man. I have big plans for you in the future, get better. We won't take the belt from you but if you can't get back we will be forced to." Paul clasped the Samoan on the back and walked to his car. Colby looked over to his best friend and frowned.

"Joe, I'm so-" The bigger man just shook his head and walked to Colby's rented car and got in. Colby sighed and followed so he could hurry and get back to the hotel. The drive was quiet, really quiet. He knew Joe's day was horrible and now he had to take another break off because of what he has done. When the two-toned man pulled up to the hotel Joe got out the car first and left Colby quickly.

Joe was soon at his room where he shared with Jon, he knew Jon wouldn't want to talk to him and that was fine. He just wanted to sleep, he wanted to never get up. Work was really important for him and he didn't want to slow down, even if it was a rough schedule he was managing a bit. When he unlocked the door with his key card Jon was watching TV. Jon looked at the raven haired man and automatically felt a bad vibe coming off of him, it made him uncomfortable.

Joe stripped to his briefs and got into bed, instantly turning on his side and closing his eyes. Jon put his hand on Joe's back and rubbed it a bit, he was trying to comfort even though he was mad at the man. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jon said softly. Joe grunted and pulled the whole cover over his body. He wanted to be left alone and the brunette did so.

The next morning Jon woke up to loud groaning coming from the bathroom. He looked over to see Joe bent over the sink so he got up and went to see what was wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled his lover up and looked at the pained look he had. "Do you have a headache?"

"That's a stupid question." Joe barked. Jon closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that this was going to be hell. Joe was having caffeine withdrawal and he would be a snappy asshole. The Samoan sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. So what happened yesterday night?" Jon massaged his fingers into Joe's forehead and looked him in the eyes.

"Paul said I have to take care of myself and if I come back sloppy or whatever he will be forced to take the belt away because I'm making the company look bad. I need to eat and stuff." Joe mumbled and put his head down. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"Yeah you are." Jon nodded. "I thought I lost you yesterday." Jon nodded slowly then calmed down so he wouldn't get emotional over that again. "I just.." Jon let a tear fall down and the Samoan quickly wiped it away. "I can't believe I'm fucking crying in front of you. It was too much for me."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to make you scared, I don't want to lose you." Joe hugged Jon and kissed the tears away. "Don't cry on me. It won't happen again I swear. I admit that work was too much but I thought I could handle it. They wanted me to do it all, I'm getting big quickly."

"Shh." Jon put his finger over Joe's lip to keep him from his apologies and ramblings. "I'll take care of you okay?" Joe nodded and let the brunette hug and pepper kisses over his face. He loved these sweet moments. "You make me so worried. So damn worried, don't do that anymore." Jon whispered as his lips were now meters from the older man's lips.

"I won't." Joe rubbed their noses together then bumped them before kissing his lover. Lips parted and their tongues twirled around slowly while they hugged tightly. Joe put Jon on the sink and the Ohioan wrapped his legs around him as they angled their heads for a deeper kiss. Joe groaned in pain and the kiss stopped. "My head." He groaned again and Jon sighed.

"Lets get you some water and breakfast." He got off the sink and lead them to the kitchen area. "I'll be making sure you get back to your health with hawk focus." Jon gave Joe a cup of water and smiled when the bigger man drunk it quickly. "This is going to be hell."

Joe rolled his eyes and pushed the cup back to Jon. The brunette cocked his eyebrow and refilled the glass then gave it back to him. "Hey Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you make up your mind on adopting?"

Jon worried his bottom lip. "I want to of course. but am I really parent material?"

"I think you are. I think you want one badly but you just don't want to be a bad parent and have our baby grow up like you did." Jon frowned he knew that was the truth. "But listen, she or he won't. I promise you. You're not like that, you're perfect in my eyes. But before we can do all of that we have to get officially married."

"Officially? Like getting papers signed?"

Joe laughed loudly. "You do realize I'm Samoan? My mom won't let that pass. She will want to throw a big wedding and invite everyone."

"Joe..I don't want that, that's weird."

"You're just scared of what my other family members will say about all of this. If they can't accept, oh well. Plus, it'll be fun. I'll tell mom that I don't want anything girly because I repeat I'm not dancing. At all. The thought of that makes me cringe, and the thought of you being really feminine makes me cringe too."

Jon burst into fits of laughter then put his hand over his mouth, his dimples showed as he tried to stop laughing. "I'm going to put glitter on my chest and wear super tight shorts."

"Don't you fucking dare." Joe was serious but he started to laugh loudly. "Dude that's not a good image at all. Look, we're going to do this wedding and it will be fun."

"Shit can we have a bachelor party. It will be my last time to see a naked chick in my life. Don't say no to me on this." Jon pleaded and Joe smirked.

"Fine. We'll have one. We'll get two strippers."

"You're the best." Jon smirked back.

"I know."


	50. Chapter 50

_YAAAY! Chapter 50. Leave your thoughts for this chapter. Also thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate it you have no idea. Motivation guys. Your reviews are what keeps me going._

* * *

Joe and Jon were now back in Vegas because they weren't on tour with the roster anymore, Jon had to call Vince and say that he was taking care of Joe until he got better. The raven haired man was being all grumpy because he had to get up early in the morning to leave. Currently the two were in the car driving back to their apartment.

"Wait stop over there." Jon said. Joe looked over and drove into the parking lot of an adoption center. "Can we please go inside? I want to see what it's like." Joe sighed and nodded. The two men hurried and got out the car and headed in to the building. Instantly as they walked through the doors there was loud laughing and screaming everywhere, kids playing and arguing.

"Hey! It's Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns!" One of the kids called out.

"Where is Seth Rollins!?"

"It's the Shield!"

Joe and Jon watched with wide eyes as the kids ran over to them and started pulling on them excitedly. A blonde soon came out walking quickly over to them with a stressed face. "I'm sorry guys, they're just really excited to see their idols. Can I help you with something?"

Jon smiled then looked over to Joe. "We just wanted to see the babies."

"Oh planning on adopting in the future?" She said with a bright smile.

"Yeah." Jon said back with a bright smile as well.

"Okay well follow me." The three got on an elevator and went to the third floor, when the door opened it was pure quietness. "They are sleep most of the time." The blonde lead them in to a room with a dim light, it had around 40 babies in the room in cribs. "You can look around."

Jon and Joe took different paths and looked at the babies, it didn't take long for Jon to stop and look at one interesting baby. It was a girl, she was a bit tan with light brown curly hair, a head full. Flushed cheeks and full pink lips with thick black lashes. Jon heart sped up when the baby girl opened her eyes slowly, he expected her to cry but she just looked up at him with a toothless smile.

"Joe." Jon whispered as he picked the little girl up. Joe came over and smiled, even know he had a horrible headache, seeing this baby made him smile. It was something familiar about her. "She woke up and now apparently she doesn't want to let me go."

The blonde came over again and smiled. "Oh she is nameless. She just came not too long ago. Her race is Samoan and Caucasian. Her family didn't want her at all, didn't even name her. She was a big accident in their eyes. We kind of decided to keep her nameless because we know she will get adopted quickly, she's beautiful. She's only 1 month but she's big."

Jon looked up at Joe slowly and frowned. "She's so cute how could anyone do that." The Ohioan looked the baby in the eyes and smiled when he saw gray eyes looking at him. He was becoming a sappy bastard as he held her. Her eyes were big and she was chubby, he was a sucker. Jon smiled when the girl held his finger then pulled at his hair. "Well she definitely likes me. Do you like him?" Jon gave her to Joe and watched as she immediately attached to the bigger man.

"You really are cute." Joe whispered. When he put her back down in the crib his heart started to feel empty. Not 5 seconds later she started to pout then the tears came and she started crying. Joe put her back in his arms and she stopped crying. "You don't want me to let you go, huh?" He bopped her nose and smiled when she gave him a toothless grin.

"Well obviously she already chosen you guys. How about you stay and play with her? Maybe even feed her depending how long you can stay?"

"I would love that." Jon said softly. "Can we Joe?"

"Yeah we have time."

* * *

Jon was sitting on the floor feeding the baby with a smile on his face. Joe was next to him pulling out her blankets, toys, and diapers. The brunette laid her down on the blanket and wrinkled up his noise. "Diaper change." Joe laughed and took her diaper off and wiped her down before getting a fresh diaper and putting it on her. "I still don't understand why they would leave her." Jon started. "Don't worry..We're going to adopt you soon."

Joe looked over at Jon and saw his content look. "You want her?"

"Definitely. Doesn't she look like one of those cupid things?" Jon pinched her cheek and kissed her forehead. "It already feels like she's mine. We have to get her quick Joe, I don't want anyone else to have her. She needs to be provided for and someone always needs to give her love." Jon watched the baby suck on her fingers and make gurgle noises.

"I want her too." Joe smiled and kissed her forehead as well. She grabbed his hair and tugged at it. Joe grunted and shook his head so she would let go.

"Apparently she wants you too. Well your hair." Jon laughed softly. Joe hummed and picked the baby up then started to feed her again. It was quiet as they both watched her, she was falling asleep in the raven haired man's arms. When she was finally asleep he put her back on the blanket gently. "She looks so peaceful."

The blonde soon came back in and smiled at the scene she saw. "How was it? Was she a hand full?" She laughed softly and came over.

"No not at all." Jon started with a smile. "She's perfect." Jon looked back to the sleeping girl and studied her face then without thinking he spoke again. "We want her."

* * *

_I totally got this scene off a movie. I know nothing about adoption really so bare with me? DX I tried my best though._


	51. Chapter 51

"Did you miss me cutie?" Jon said to the small girl. Joe and Jon came back the next day because they missed her so much. "Yeah you missed me." He bopped her nose and cuddled her. He was worried because after their first interview the woman told them that it would be harder sense they were a gay couple. Jon just wanted to tell her that they weren't gay, he hated hearing that. No matter what they were since they were together it means automatically their gay to people. So he went along with it. "I hope we get her. I need her Joe, I'm already in love with her. I already came up with a name for her."

Joe smiled and hugged Jon while the brunette held the small girl. "What did you want to name her baby?"

"Angel."

"Angel?" Joe repeated.

"She's like an angel don't you think? Look at her features. She reminds me of you. Angel Anoa'i Good."

"Wait." Joe laughed a bit. "So are you changing your middle name to my last name?"

"Hell why not? Jonathan Anoa'i Good." Jon smiled and ran his fingers through Angel's hair. "Do you like the name Angel?" Angel did her signature toothless grin and Jon smiled at her. "I think you do. Angel it is. We're going to take you home with us soon, I think you would like to be with us and uncle Colby." Joe smiled at the Ohioan's baby talk and swiped his thumb over the 1 month year old's cheek.

"I love her too." Joe said quietly. "We will get her. I promise okay? She's ours. We already have her name and she obviously likes it. She's our little Angel." Joe couldn't believe how this adoption process was bringing him and Jon together like never before, they were all sweet with each other. Besides the Samoans headaches he snapped out randomly but the Ohioan dealt with it like always. "And I love you."

"I love you too Joe." Jon smiled and gave Angel to Joe.

"When we leave are you going to miss us baby girl?" Joe tickled Angel and she squealed loudly, laughing and smiling widely. Joe's phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he gave Angel back to Jon. "I'm going to take this outside okay?" The Ohioan nodded and cuddled back up with Angel as Joe left the room and started to walk down the hallway. "Hello?"

_"Hey this is Emily, I got a call from someone to call you. Is this the right number?"_

"Yeah hey. I'm Joe. You're brother is Jonathan right? Jonathan Good?"

_"Yeah..How did you know that?"_

"We're married."

Yesterday night Joe did research to find Jon's brother and sister. He only found his sister so far and it didn't take him very long. It wouldn't be long until he found his brother though. Guaranteed.

"_Married? So wait can I speak to him please? I missed him all of these years. I'm so sorry I missed the wedding. God I feel like shit now."_

Yep definitely Jon's sister.

"No no. You didn't miss anything. See I called because we're going to be having a wedding thing happening. But we already wear our rings and stuff, it's a long story. I just want to surprise him by bringing you there and your brother. I couldn't find him."

_"Definitely. He lives with me. I'll keep in touch okay? I have to tell the news to him. Save my number."_

"Okay thanks, talk to you soon."Joe went back in to the room where Jon was feeding Angel her milk, she was falling asleep comfortably in his arms while making cute little sounds as her eyes fluttered close. "Is she all tired out. Did daddy tire the little one out?" Jon smiled at the word daddy. He couldn't believe he was going to be one, after sleeping around for all of these years he settles down with his best friend. The missing piece in his life, and his best friend was pulling his life back together slowly. What could make him better?

"Yeah I think I did." Jon smiled and took the bottle out of her mouth when she was fully sleep. "I guess it's time for us to leave her now." He frowned and ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't want to leave her."

"We will be back tomorrow. Early, way early so we can spend more hours. It's okay." Joe took hold of Angel and the Ohioan got her things. They both left the room and headed back down the hall where her crib was. Joe put her back in her crib and smiled at how peaceful she looked. "Come on. Lets go" He whispered.

* * *

The next day was peaceful other than Joe's headache. Jon and Joe went to the adoption center to visit their soon to be baby girl for 6 hours. They couldn't seem to leave, but soon they did and went to work out. After that Joe took Jon out for something to eat. Here they were talking and eating food at a private booth.

"I wanted some damn sprite." Joe grunted and Jon smiled at him. "It isn't funny Jon."

"Hey I'm not laughing. At least I'm drinking apple juice with you. Calm down." Jon ate some of his food then looked back up at his lover who was staring at him. "What is it now?"

"Nothing." Joe said then drunk some of his juice. He let his leg tangle with Jon's. He was pleased when the brunette didn't move his legs away and tell him to stop it. Jon hummed softly, his dull blue eyes met with gray. "You do know we have to buy a house right?"

"We do?"

"Yeah, our apartment doesn't have enough room for all the extra stuff we need for Angel. We can get a house, Colby moves in to help out. I have to call my mom about all of this. My dad on the other hand..He still hasn't talked to me since that argument. I won't worry about him though."

"Good. I'm with you until the end. We've been together for a year almost and it feels like 4 years or something. We're getting married, we're going to adopt..I thought it would scare and stress me out 'cause Jonathan Good married and having kids? It doesn't sound like him.."

"But now that you're with me I made you new again." Joe finished.

"Yeah and I don't know how it could get any better. But not to mess up our lovely moment here..But I'm picking the strippers for our bachelor's party."

"The hell you are. I'm picking at least one man."

Jon rose his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Fine. No ugly chicks. If this is going to be my last time ever seeing a chick naked I'm going to need it to be perfect."

"Pervert."

"Oh please, you're going to enjoy this as much as me. We're bringing everyone. You can plan the wedding with your mom. I don't want to help."

"Oh you're helping. She's going to be your mom too now. You're helping her, you need bonding time. She loves you."

"What can I say? Older chicks dig me."

* * *

_I appreciate all the love for this story. Thank you so much guys, you're awesome. Don't forget to leave your thoughts! :)_


	52. Chapter 52

_Thought you guys deserved something steamy after all the fluffy chapters :)_

* * *

Later that night at their apartment Jon couldn't keep his hands off of his lover. They haven't had sex in days and he wanted it. The Ohioan was slapping and squeezing Joe's ass as he kissed him, he had every right too, everything the Samoan has is his. Jon grabbed the older man's hand and made him grab his length through his briefs. "I'm so hard for you." Jon said huskily. "I want you.."

Joe licked his lips then pulled down his briefs so he was standing in front of his lover fully naked. Jon watched Joe's face, he has stubble growing in and he looked so damn good, his hair was over his shoulder and his pink full lips were parted as he watched back. In a quick motion Jon turned the Samoan around and pulled him back by the hips so his dick was up against his ass.

"Remember in FCW when I used to pin you under me.." Jon moved Joe's hair to the side and started kissing up his neck. "Remember? Your ass right up against my dick? Yeah you remember. Let's switch that up a bit, what do you say baby?" Jon pulled his briefs down then pulled the raven haired man closer, his dick was rubbing in between his cheeks now. Joe was biting his lip hard, Jon was a pro at dirty talking. He hissed when Jon slapped his bare ass hard. "I want you on all fours."

Joe eyes went slightly wide, he wasn't really comfortable with that. "I don't know about that.." He turned around to face the brunette with an apprehensive expression. Jon smiled then put Joe's hand on his thick member and made him stroke it slowly.

"Come on, you feel this? You want that. I know you do. You trust me right?"

"Of course I do bu-"

"No buts. On the bed." Jon smiled when Joe obeyed and slowly got on the bed. Jon watched as the older man moved the curls out of his face as he slowly got into the position. "I can't believe I have what every woman wants on all fours wanting to get fucked by the one and only womanizer Jonathan Good."

"You're so cocky." Joe looked up at Jon with his smokey gray eyes.

"I have every right to be. I have the fucking power house Roman Reigns married to me."

"You're damn right you do." Joe got a bit more comfortable after that, Jon always knew how to make him calm and comfortable. The younger man went over and got on the bed behind Joe, he admired the view then smiled. "You're tensing up, I didn't touch you."

"We have never done it like this Jon, why can't we do it the usual way?"

Jon smacked Joe's ass cheek hard. "I ride you, get on all fours for you, I do every position you want. Know why? Because either way you're driving your dick inside me, pounding away. You don't know how it fucking feels to me, shit, I might cum off of thinking about you pounding me."

Joe let out a shaky breath. It was hard to join in on the dirty talk because he wasn't as good as Jon, his words was making his dick leak. "I'm all wet down here, come on, lets get started." He said in deeply.

"Oh you're wet?" Jon moved his hand so he could stroke Joe slowly. "Yeah you're wet, am I making you wet Joe?" He smirked when the Samoan let out a moan.

"Yeah. Yeah, fuck you are. I'm not going to hide it, fuck me come on Jon." He growled a bit and Jon chuckled.

"Okay calm down big boy." Jon moved the hand that was stroking his lover, he moved his fingers to his lips. Joe sucked on them, tasting himself. He didn't care though, he swirled his tongue around the Ohioan's fingers. Without warning Jon pulled them out and making quick movement to put them to his entrance. He pushed both of his fingers in at once, the Samoan grunted and relaxed more.

Over time Jon seemed to be showing more of his sexual side, as in getting more kinky. To be truthful Jon was holding back all of his sex craves because he's never been with a man, and he's never wanted to be with one at all. With chicks they did whatever he wanted. Anything literally. He got off on pain. Now slowly he was letting go on the Samoan, he loved taking control of people.

Jon heard Joe panting now so he took out his fingers. "We ran out of lube." Jon lied.

"What? Then what are we suppose to use?" Joe got out of the position he was in and faced Jon, sitting up on his knees.

"Well.." Jon looked at his leaking member and moved his hand in a circular motion over his sensitive head. He moaned and did it faster. Joe watched as the brunette's pre-cum slowly ran down his length. After a moment he moved Jon's hand and instantly put his mouth on the tip, licking and sucking it. "Yeah that's right, you know what to do. Lube me up baby." Joe groaned at those words, he knew Jon got around in sex, he's never seen this side of him and he was ashamed to be turned on beyond anything. He soon started bobbing his head up and down on the length.

Jon was about to cum off this so he pulled Joe off his dick and kiss him hard. "Come on, turn back around." Joe did what he was told and looked back at his lover. Their eyes met as Jon grabbed his hips and lined up. When he pushed it the older man's mouth opened and his eyes closed. The Ohioan loved that look, he wanted to see that more in the future. He started thrusting slowly, loving the way Joe's tightness clenched and released every time he pushed back in, it was like he was trying to trap his member inside of him.

"You're so tight, tighter than any chick I banged Joe damn." Jon said huskily as he sped up his thrust. Joe moaned and gripped the sheets tightly. "You're getting off on me talking like this aren't you?"

"Hell yeah." Joe replied back as he buried his head in the sheets, trying to hide his deep loud, drawn out moans. Jon pulled out all of the sudden and pushed Joe onto his back.

"No you don't get to hide your face when I'm fucking you this good. You're going to show me everything." Jon laid on top of his lover. Joe spread his legs as far as they could go when Jon pushed back in. "Remember when I said I was going to be the only one to fuck you this good?" Joe nodded. "I wasn't lying was I?" The Ohioan chuckled then pulled out only to slam back in.

Joe put his forearm on his forehead and his other arm around Jon's neck as he moaned loudly, his spot was getting hit non stop now, every slam he got was directly to it. "You know what you're doing, taking care of me like you said you would."

"That's right." Jon said breathlessly. He bit his bottom lip hard, his dick was throbbing. "I'm about to cum." He started to get rough on the older man. Joe didn't even need to touch his dick he was about to cum off this alone. A few moments later Jon came inside of the Samoan without warning, he let out a shaky breath and kept thrusting as he let it all out. Joe was only seconds behind, he came with Jon's name on his breath, letting all of his stress and frustrations out in this. This week has been a bit much.

"Fuck that was amazing." Jon said as he rested his head on Joe's chest. "I love you so much."

Joe smiled as he breathed hard. "I love you too. Kinky bastard."

"This is just the beginning." Jon smirked.


	53. Chapter 53

Soon Jon was done taking care of Joe and they were back at their jobs kicking ass. Joe was still at the top but he managed it all and still had time with Jon. It's been a month and they already got their house easily, there was no wait since they had the money, they moved right in. They didn't have much since they were in a apartment at first. They had a 4 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms and a upstairs. Joe kept in touch with Emily and told her everything Jon has been doing in the years. They still lived in Vegas of course, Jon didn't want to move out of the state. Joe called his mom and they started planning the wedding immediately, it was going to be a big wedding with 500+ people. The adoption was coming along too, the two men asked Vince about it and said if they had an interview they could go. They were top dogs in the company now.

Catching up on Colby, he was excited to be the uncle of Angel. He just knew they would get her soon, it was stressful when the interviewer came in their house and told them what they needed. They had the safety thing down yeah but there was so much. It was a bit stressful but it would be worth it. When Joe took Colby to see Angel he thought she was actually an angel, she was so cute. Unlike their apartment they never used to cook dinner for each other but now Colby cooks most of the nights. His relationship with Leighla wasn't that good as it was when it first started though.

Currently the three men were cutting a promo and arguing in it, they were going to be splitting up soon so they all got their push to the top. Jon and Colby would be losing the belts and Jon would be feuding with Joe for the belt while Colby fights for the world heavyweight championship. Joe would go full face and so would Colby, but Jon no. In the end Jon would be taking the belt from Joe.

After the promo they were walking to their shared locker room with some other superstars. Jon was holding Joe from the back as they walked. The Samoan soon went behind the Ohioan and hugged him from the back making him laugh. Colby looked behind him and saw the brunette jump on the oldest man's back.

"You're so heavy Jon."

"I am not. you can carry Mark Henry and I weigh less than him. Don't be a pussy. Carry me to the locker room." Jon smirked when Joe pushed him up a bit to carry him better as he walked. When they got in the locker room Jon dropped down and went to go sit on the couch. He has on his lover's zip up hoodie.

Joe's phone rung and he answered as he went over to sit by Jon. After a moment he said goodbye and hung up the phone. "We have another interview, she said there was good news."

"When?" Colby joined in. "Can I come? And what time?"

"You can come. It's at 5PM. That should be after our house show. We can do it then make it on time to Vegas."

"Can we all visit Angel?" Jon said while he fidgeted with the strings on the hoodie."

"Of course Jon." Joe smiled.

* * *

Just like they said they made it in time. The three men walked in to their house and cleaned up a bit before the woman would come over. When they were done the door bell rung and the two-toned man ran to the door while Jon and Joe sat at their counter table waiting for her. When Colby opened the door she smiled at him and came in.

Jon and Joe greeted her when she came in their kitchen. When she sat down she pulled out stacks of paper. Colby came back in the kitchen and joined them with a smile. The redhead looked over the papers and smiled. "Well the good news was you have more than enough to provide for her, and more than enough to watch her if you have to go back to work. You will be getting her sooner than I thought, usually for couples like you it could take 10-15 months. But you guys, I looked into your records and you're literally perfect for this little girl."

Jon felt his heart pumping hard, he could hear it in his ears. "So uh..When would we get to have her?"

"I'd say by November or December? There just a little more work to be done to have that okay good to go signal. I'm glad that you chose Mr. Lopez to help with her. I looked into his records too." Colby laughed a bit. "He's fond with kids which means he can help you a lot."

Colby smiled over at Jon and Joe. "I had a lot of jobs working with kids before wrestling guys."

"Okay guys, when will your marriage be happening?" The redhead spoke up again.

"In some weeks." Jon said. "We have to be married to get to the next step right?"

"Right." She smiled. "Her birthday is April 28th. Are you guys planning on visiting her today?"

"Yes. Right after this interview."

"Well that's about all I have for now. We can go now, I just want to see how she reacts around you guys."

* * *

"Hey cutie." Colby picked up Angel and kissed her cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"No she missed me Colby. See she's reaching out for me." Colby rolled his eyes and gave Angel to the Ohioan. Colby smiled when the now 2 month year old grabbed at Jon's cheeks and pulled. "Now she's doing this to me too, I blame this on you Joe."

"I have nothing to do with this. Do I baby girl?" Angel smiled at him then reached out. Joe grabbed her then tickled her belly."

The redhead watched from the doorway with a big smile. She was rooting for Jon and Joe to have the little girl, it was the perfect family. She just hoped that they could keep up with their work and her, she's basically theirs already but there is just a few more obstacles and of course they have to be married officially. She knew they were happy, the way they looked at each other was obvious. A perfect happy family would be in their future definitely.

* * *

_Oh man I only got one review last chapter, I thought I did something wrong..Anyway I hoped you enjoyed that one and this one._

_Reviews always welcomed_


	54. Chapter 54

"Anyone order strippers?" One of the girls with long curly hair said. Everyone looked at the two girls and immediately opened their mouth. Jon and Joe did a good job of picking them. Dolph took out his money instantly. Almost all the guys from the roster were at this bachelor party. "Who are the lucky boys tonight?"Cody pushed Jon and Joe to the strippers with a smirk.

"Oh you guys are cute." The other stripper said who had fire red hair. She ran her hand over Jon's crotch and smiled when he let out a breath. "This will be fun." She went to the poles set up for them while the other girl ran her finger down Joe's chest as she joined her partner. As everyone threw money at the two girls and watched them strip they stripped out of their costumes, only wearing their tiny tops and thongs. Randy pulled two seats up to the front and put Joe and Jon in those seats. The curly haired woman took off her top, showing her naked chest, she sat in the Samoan's lap and put his hands on her breast. Jon laughed at Joe's face then felt weight hit him, the fire head girl smirked. "What's so funny darling? You're getting that too." She took off her top and started to grind against him.

After a moment when the two girls made Joe and Jon completely hard they got off of them with a smirk then continued to dance with each other on the poles. It was loud with music and drinks. Soon all the men started to drink. There was money all over the stage, of course they were in Vegas, it was just the party state. Joe's mom Patricia said after their bachelor party they would do at least one traditional thing. That thing was Jon leaving and spending the night somewhere else and he couldn't see him until he came down that aisle.

A drunken Alberto got on the platform with the two girls and threw money up in the air. Colby joined an danced with the redheaded girl. Everyone laughed and drunk a bit more, they didn't want to overdue it because they had to drive home. Jon was going to Leighla's house with Colby, the youngest man was going to help him get ready. While Joe went to a hotel, his brother Matt would be coming over to get him ready.

The party went on for hours but soon it was getting wrapped up and the strippers put their clothes back on and grabbed the money. Colby took Jon by the hand and was leading him out the building but Joe caught up to them and grabbed Jon, Colby looked behind him and saw the two in a deep kiss. Colby pulled Jon away and the Ohioan frowned. "I'll call you."

"The big day baby."

"You know it." Jon said before Colby pulled him out the exit. Joe smiled then left out as well. It was going to be a really lonely with out Jon this one night, but this is worth it.

* * *

Jon was fixing his hair as he looked in Leighla's mirror. She wanted to help but he didn't let her because Colby told him to say no. When she was done with him he would of looked feminine, she is a cosmetologist and all. Jon was wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt and a white tie. Colby admired him from the mirror then hugged the older man. "I'm so happy for you man."

"I'm nervous." Jon fixed his tie and laughed a bit. "Really I am. I can't believe this is actually going down."

"It's fine. You already have the ring on, this is just getting it done officially." Colby patted Jon on the back. Jon had his stubble and his hair was perfectly curly and a bit wild in his face but he didn't care. He thought he looked good and by the way Leighla was looking at him she thought it too.

Jon laughed loudly. "Joe is probably having a hard time fixing his tie at the moment." Colby laughed and nodded. "Well I'm ready. You ready?" Colby played with his tuxedo and smiled again. Leighla held Colby's hand and they left out of the house, heading to the wedding. Joe was already at the wedding place wearing an all black suit. Again most of the roster was there the rest Joe's family, even his dad. It was an outside wedding, they were in big white tents. The beautiful things you could get for Vegas. Inside was white and royal blue, it was honestly beautiful. Patricia did a nice job on planning.

"I'm nervous." Joe said to Matt as his brother fixed his tie. Just like Jon said he was struggling so Matt took over. "This is crazy, dad doesn't even accept this. Why the hell is he here?"

Matt finished with the tie and looked his brother over before nodding. "Well he told me he had a speech. I don't know man. Let's just hope it's a good speech." Matt got a text and took it out of his dress pants. When he read it he smiled. "Jon just arrived, he's in the other tent. And no we cannot go see him, weddings don't go like that." Joe groaned and frowned.

"Fine."

"I never seen you this attached to a woman before, what's so different with Jon?" Matt has been wanting to ask that since his brother told him about Jon, it was even more confusing when he said he wasn't gay. He just needed an answer to go off of, of course he accepted it but it was a bit weird.

"Good question. I wasn't attracted to him. Trust me. I wasn't attracted to any guy. We were arguing and arguing then we just came together. In time of needs I was there for him and he was there for me. It's a big circle, then finally we just settled on dating each other. But yesterday at that bachelor party, those girls just didn't care what type of wedding we were having or what we were to each other. She made me touch all over her. The other one was keen on getting Jon's dick hard, she was successful, it happened quickly." Matt and Joe laughed out loud then stopped when Sika, their dad came in.

Sika smiled at Joe and came over to pat him on the shoulder, he looked stressed. "Hey, just wanted to wish you luck. Everyone is out there waiting in the other tent for you." They had three tents. One for getting ready, one for the reception, and one for of course the wedding. They were huge, holding 500 people were no joke. "I know you're still mad at me and I get that but I made it and I'm happy for you son." Sika walked out the tent and headed to the other one to sit in his seat. Joe soon followed and walked in, seeing all the people watching him with big smiles as he walked to the front and stood by his groomsmen. Colby winked at him from the other side, he was on Jon's side. Most of Joe's groomsmen were family.

When Joe saw Jon's brother he nodded at him and smiled. He wondered where Emily was, she probably found Jon. Jon was waiting at the tent where he would walk down the aisle by himself, nerves were flying. He heard some weird music playing and he almost laughed out loud, it was so slow, Joe's mom was trying to make this magical. "Hey lover boy, ya think you're going to walk down the aisle by yourself?" Jon's eyes went wide, he knew that voice. When he turned around he thought he seen a ghost. He opened his mouth but Emily cut him off. "We will talk after but right now we need to walk down that aisle, your husband is waiting." She took her brother's arm and came in slowly.

Jon was getting emotional, he hasn't seen his sister in years, he tried to look but she didn't want to be found, she was messed up from their childhood but here she was, how the hell did she know? When Jon saw Joe he smiled nervously, he didn't know how to control his emotions at the moment. He looked over and saw his brother and that's when his eyes started to water, he couldn't believe this. Emily pinched him and mouthed it's real. As he got closer Joe noticed the younger man's eyes were watery. When Emily let Jon go and went to go sit in her seat a tear escaped the Ohioan's eyes but the raven haired man caught it and wiped it away.

"No crying. Man up." Joe whispered. Jon laughed and mouthed a thank you to him then wiped his eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together these men in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." Joe looked at his dad to see if he would try something but nothing happened so he focused on Jon again. "These men may then exchange rings and be pronounced husbands."

"Uh we don't have ri-" Jon stopped speaking when Joe pulled out another ring, he stared in shock, it looked too expensive. Joe put the ring on Jon's finger, now he had two. "I don't have one for you."

"You already gave me one." Joe smiled sweetly and looked at the minister.

"You may kiss your husband." Jon pecked Joe on the lips quickly and looked down shyly.

"That's it?" Colby said from his seat. "I see you kiss him better than that all the time. Try again!"

"Shut the hell up Colby." Jon said but Colby only laughed as the brunette kissed Joe again, passionately and slowly. Everyone clapped loudly and whistled when it ended. Joe and Jon didn't want to do vowels because it was hard to say how they felt, it was better to show it and they just did.

"Party time!" Dolph said from his seat. Everyone cheered and followed Jon and Joe out the tent. The two held hands and ran to the other tent. It was lots of food and of course the cake and velvet cupcakes. As they got inside there was a stage and long table where Jon and Joe were suppose to sit with the groomsmen . They sat there and looked around when they heard Colby talking on the stage with the microphone. He was going to make a speech.

"Where can I start? Let's all hear the story of when I first knew they were together." He smiled over to his best friends. Leighla was on the stage with him. "Well I used to come in rooms and always wonder why Jon used to blush, and I questioned it all the time. Was it a chick? Did he get embarrassed? What was it you know?" Everyone laughed as Colby smiled wildly, he wanted to laugh. "That chick was Joe. If you guys could see Jon's face, it was so red around the Samoan Fabio." He laughed then continued. "Long story short, I would of never thought that my best friends would find love with each other, I mean really Jon was ace with the chicks, then he goes and find love with the guy every woman wants? What is this anyway? Ridiculous. I see you Summer." That made Jon laugh loudly, he put his hand over his face. They only invited Summer so she could get mad at this whole wedding, her face was perfect. "But really, they're adopting a kid and it's perfect. I give you all my love guys, really."

Leighla took the mic and smiled at Jon and Joe. "I don't really know you guys but uh..I seen you guys with each other and it's just adorable. You guys are perfect for each other and I hope you like my wedding gift when you open it. Wish you the best of luck on your wedding." Everyone clapped as the two got off the stage.

Next Sika went onto the stage and smiled at Joe, who in returned didn't give him one back. "I know you're still not talking but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not accepting earlier. I was confused over it. Here I thought you were going to have a beautiful wife. But I see that you have someone who makes you laugh and smile and that's really all I wanted, and hell I'm still getting a grandchild. I love you son and I'm proud of you." Sika got off the stage and Jon squeezed the Samoan's thigh. Joe smiled and nodded at his dad.

Jon eyes went a bit wide when Emily got on the stage with their brother Mike. "Hi Jonny." Jon rolled his eyes and smiled, she always used to call him that to irritate him. "I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry for running away, I know you were telling the truth about mom and I should of listened you were just trying to take care of me and I get that. I really do, you were a great provider. I just regret leaving you there with that crap." Emily voice cracked at the end and she teared up. "If I would of only knew Jon." Jon got up and kept his emotions together for his sister, he got on the stage and hugged her tightly, running his fingers through her blonde hair. Mike joined the hug and kissed Jon's forehead then patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in that shithole." He whispered in Jon's ear. "I'm so sorry. I thought you wouldn't want to see us again but Joe over there called Emily up and told us to come, we thought we would never hear from you again. It was horrible years without you bro." Jon pulled away and smiled, a real smile. "I want all of us to stay in touch."

"Me too." Jon nodded and hugged them again before getting off the stage and going to sit back next to Jon. Other speeches soon went by and Jon couldn't believe Joe did this. He was just emotional right now, all he could do was hold his lover's hand under the table with a smile on his face. The only family he had was here all thanks to the raven haired man next to him. Soon it was time to cut the cake, 6 layers. Jon cut the first piece then dipped his finger in the frosting and put it on Joe's nose then kissed it off.

Joe cocked his eyebrow and dipped his finger in the frosting then put it on Jon's cheek only to kiss it off. "I can do that too." He laughed. There was pictures being taking of them, everything they did. It was going on the WWE website of course. They couldn't keep this private anyway, who cared. Once done they got their food and cake then sat back down. Music started booming loudly all of the sudden, some people ate and some people danced.

Jon and Joe ate silently and watched as everyone soon started to dance to the music. Emily came over and planted her hands on the table. "Let's go. Dance time. First dance. Now!"

"I don't want to." Joe said honestly.

"I'm not going to leave until you do."

"She's not kidding. She will keep bugging us until we do what she says. We might as well do it." Jon said as he got out of his seat. He held out of his hand and Joe sighed then took it. Everyone watched as they stood in front of each other. Jon smiled brightly. "I can't believe you brought the only family I have here. I just..I can't.." Jon put his head down and Joe pulled him in for a hug. "I love you so much Joe." Jon said as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder as they started to slowly move together.

"I told you I'd do anything for you. You hear me?" Joe moved a bit and looked at Jon's face. The Ohioan nodded slowly and smiled when Joe held his hips and pulled him closer. Slowly they rubbed their noses together then kissed as they danced, Jon looped his arms around the Samoan's neck and angled his head.

"Can I steal Joe for a moment." Patricia said to Jon. The two men stopped their kiss and Jon smiled and nodded. Patricia took Joe's hand and they slowed dance, Jon watched with a smile. When he looked over Sika was next to him, he frowned.

"I'm not here to say anything bad son. I'm just here to thank you for making Joe happy." That's all Sika said before he pulled Jon into a tight hug. Jon hugged back then looked over to Joe who was looking at them with a bright smile that couldn't, wouldn't leave his face. When the hugged stopped Sika patted the Ohioan's back. "I want you and Joe to go here after this, right away." He pulled out two tickets and gave it to the brunette.

When Jon looked them over his eyes went wide. "Hawaii?"

"Hawaii."

"This is too much.." Jon said slowly.

"No, you're my son in law. Nothing is too much. Joe come here." Joe came over with his mom and leaned a bit to read what the tickets said. He laughed a bit. "You and Jon have a good time, the plane leaves tonight."

"Thanks Dad." Joe said, he hugged him and looked around when the music stopped. When he looked at the table he was sitting at there was presents all over it. "I guess it's present time." Jon and Joe went over and sat at the table with curious eyes.

"Don't open mine until you're alone with each other." Dolph said with a smirk that confused the two men. "Oh yeah also don't open Chris's either..Or Dustin's until you're alone." Joe and Jon opened all the presents except the ones Dolph told them not to open. They thanked everyone with smiles. They got a lot of stuff for Angel. Everyone just knew they were going to get her. After that the wedding was over and Jon and Joe had to leave quickly to pack then make their flight. They said their goodbyes to everyone then they were off. They went back to their house in a limo.

Once the two men got their they packed quickly all the while putting their gifts up, except the ones Dolph said to open when alone. Once done they went back outside and put their bags in the limo then got in. It was time for the honey moon.

* * *

_Wooo! This was a long chapter...Hope you guys are ready for the honey moon chapters. They're going to be fun to write._

_Reviews always welcomed._


	55. Chapter 55

"Jon we're here wake up baby." Joe ran his fingers through the soft brown locks making Jon groan. "Come on, don't miss this scene." Jon opened his eyes slowly and saw how beautiful it looked outside. He smiled then stood up to get their bags down. Joe helped and quickly they hopped off the plane together. A guy came up to them with a smile.

"Joe Anoa'i?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad told me to drive you to your beach house. Come on." Jon and Joe went up to the car and put their bags in the trunk before getting in the backseat. Jon and Joe watched the scenery go pass as they got closer to their destination. They didn't know there was a beach house in store for them.

"Your dad got you one of the most expensive beach houses in Hawaii, it's beautiful and spacious, there is a beach view of course, and you're alone." That made Joe smile, all this time he thought his dad disowned him for good. Soon they pulled up to the beach house, Jon just stared with his mouth opened. It was too much. "Well I'll be back when it's time for you guys to go home." The Hawaiian gave them the keys to the house.

When the two men got out the car and grabbed their luggage the car drove off leaving them there with the big house. Joe started walking to the house with a smile, the Ohioan following behind him with curiosity. They were all alone. No one to bother them. No work. No nothing. Just peace. As soon as they got into the house they knew they would be having a peaceful week.

"Maybe you could get a tan Jon." Joe laughed and started searching for their room. Jon rolled his eyes and followed the bigger man.

"I'm not that pale."

"This is amazing." Joe said as he found the master bedroom. There wasn't a regular window in their room which made Jon look on confusingly. It was just a big cut open shaped window with no glass or anything to cover. He put their bags in the closet and sat on the bed, it was super soft. He groaned and laid on it all the way. "Is it nice?"

"Come try it." Joe plopped down next to the brunette and turned to his side to face him. Jon faced him then leaned in to kiss him passionately, he was so happy, he couldn't thank his lover enough. These were the best days of his life. "It does feel good."

"Yeah." Jon got up and smiled. "We should break the house in."

"Sex?"

"No." Jon laughed. "Lets unpack and check everything out."

Not even a hour later they had everything unpacked, it was their home for a week and they were going to make the most out of it. Currently the two men only had swimming shorts on. The weird thing about the house is that it already had food in the cabinets, full of it just waiting there. All new. Jon went outside and sunk his feet into the sand.

"Look at me." Joe said. Jon turned his head and smiled at Joe's phone. The picture was taken and uploaded to his twitter. Joe put his phone down then ran to the water,jumping in and coming back up with his hair all in his face. Jon could see the big smile through the hair though. "Come join me, the water is fine." He slicked his hair back then moved when Jon ran and jumped in as well. When the Ohioan didn't come up he furrowed his eyebrows. Soon he got pulled under, soft lips attached to his under the water.

"I love you." Jon said when they came back up. Joe smiled and moved Jon's hair out of his eyes. Jon crawled out of the water and sat on the sand. Joe followed but Jon pushed him back and got on top of him. They kissed again, this was going to be a lazy day. There was rarely any days to just be carefree of everything. When the kissed ended the brunette just laid on top of the older man, watching and listening to the waters. They talked and time went by quickly. The sun was going down and it was getting a bit chilly so Jon got up and pulled his lover up with him. "Let's wash up then cook?"

* * *

Jon was in the big kitchen grabbing things out the cabinets, he had to a cook a bit more because Joe ate way more than him. Joe watched for a bit and decided to ask the question he has been wanting to ask for months now. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

Jon smiled as he pulled out pans. "When you think you're going to be alone for the rest of your life you decide hey maybe I should learn how to cook for myself. What about you?"

"My mom taught me how. I was eager to learn." Joe was on his Ipad looking up their wedding pictures on the WWE website. He smiled when he got to the picture of them kissing. When he looked back at his lover he couldn't stop staring at him.

"What is it?" Jon smiled at Joe and started throwing stuff into the pan. Joe went behind the counter and kissed Jon, the younger man dropped the utensils he had and kissed back. Joe put him up on the counter and kissed him harder, the two moaned deeply in unison. "Hey you're going to make me burn the food." Jon said between kisses.

"I'm sorry." Joe said with a smirk. Jon kissed Joe one more time and hopped off the counter so he could finish cooking. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"I'm sure. I owe you this."

"You don't owe me anything Jon. I know you think you do because I'm fixing your life but I didn't expect anything out of it..Well I'm lying. I expected to have you forever after it."

"You have me."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Jon and Joe ate their food outside on the couch that was set up there. It was peaceful to just listen to the waves. When Jon was done eating he was falling asleep on the couch. Joe finished his food and started to clean up. He cleaned their dishes out then came back outside to a fully asleep Jon.

"Come on, we have to get you to bed." Jon groaned and swatted. Joe laughed a bit then grabbed the Ohioan, putting him on his shoulders and walking into the house to their bedroom. When he put him on the bed he stripped him down to his briefs then put a thin cover on him. The Samoan stripped to his briefs too and got under the cover with Jon. "Goodnight baby."

Jon was on his side looking out to the beach, in every room there was the beach. There was no curtains or a sliding door to close the window. Just an open scene. He listened to the waves as he fell asleep with Joe holding him tightly.


	56. Chapter 56

The next day on their honey moon they couldn't go outside. It was raining hard, that was fine though. Jon loved the rain, it calmed and soothed him. While Jon was taking a hot shower Joe decided to open the wedding gifts Dolph told him to open when alone. He opened one and his eyes went wide. It was handcuffs.

"Handcuffs?" Joe said out loud. He then thought about handcuffing Jon and having his way with him. His dick twitched at the thought. He opened the next gift and shrugged, it looked like regular lube until he read what it says. A Warm Tingly Stimulating lube. He has never seen anything like this before so his first thought was to call Dolph. The blonde answered in one ring and called out the Samoan's name with excitement.

_"Did you try the lube Romeo?"_

"I was calling to ask about that. What is this stuff? Tingly? What does this do?"

_"Man just try it. It works miracles." _

With that Dolph hung up and Joe sighed. He hid the handcuffs and put the lube in the nightstand by the bed. The bathroom door opened and out came a wet Jon with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his V-line showing deeply. Joe eyed him, roaming his eyes over Jon's body and licking his lips. Jon leaned up against the wall and let his towel drop to the floor showing his semi hard on. Damn his body was perfection and he knew it too.

"You like what you see?" Jon licked his lips and crawled on the bed with a sultry look. Joe instantly took off his clothes and crawled in between the Ohioan's legs, he sucked on his neck and rubbed their dicks together. Jon ran his hand up the older man's back then moved his head up so they could kiss. Tongues rolled around and locked perfectly. They were made for each other. When the kiss stopped Joe smiled.

"I want to try something new with you, I don't know if you're going to lik-"

"I'm up for it." Jon said quickly. Joe smiled nervously and moved so he could lay on his back. His planted his feet as he bent his legs. Jon got the hint and crawled to lay on the bigger man, his mouth right by his member. Joe spread Jon's cheeks making the younger man tense up a bit. "J-Joe.?" Joe ran his hand down the Ohioan's back as he pushed his tongue against his lover's entrance. Jon eyes went a bit wide but he relaxed after some seconds. "Oh fucking.."

Joe starting thrusting his tongue and stroking Jon's dick. Jon was digging his fingernails in the raven haired man's thighs. He let out a loud broken moan then started to gently rock his hips. "Oh god, oh God.." Jon spread his thighs and moved his hand back to spread his cheek further as he kept rocking his hips. "Holy shit.." The brunette felt like he was in heat as those deep lustful moans came out of his mouth, the bigger man was literally licking at his sweet spot, poking at it with the tip of his tongue.

Joe's dick twitched on every high pitched moan Jon made when his prostate got swiped by his tongue. Jon was shattering into pieces as Joe tongued fucked him, he couldn't take this. "I'm about to cum." He said in a shaky voice. The Samoan took his tongue out and sucked Jon's dick into his mouth, sucking furiously. The Ohioan pumped his hips and cried out when his cum started filling his lover's hot mouth.

After Joe swallowed he released Jon and gently moved from under him. "My turn." He said huskily. Jon was raised his ass high in the air and spread his legs, he was breathing heavily, still trying to calm down from his climax. The Samoan got the lube out of the nightstand and lubed up his dick, overly coating it. Once done he tossed the bottle and groped the brunette's ass.

"Yeah..fuck this tight little ass.." Jon said as he looked back at the bigger man. Joe eyes went a bit wide, Jon always surprised him with filth out of no where, his dick was dying to be in just that place too. "Teach me what a real fucking is.. Come on." So kinky. Joe grabbed Jon's hips and lined himself up before pushing in slowly. "That's right..Uhh fuck." When the gray eyed man was fully in he sat still for a few moments to see how the younger man was reacting.

Jon started to squirm a bit, he felt something tingling and warming so he rocked his hips and gasped, fuck that felt amazing. He moaned and started bucking back, gripping the sheets hard. Joe was panting as he watched his lover fuck himself, the lube really did do wonders. As Jon was bucking back Joe slammed in. It felt good for both of them.

Jon's dick was back hard in no time as he got a hard fucking from, it was good to hear it and say it, his husband. Joe started scratching down Jon's back leaving red marks down them. The younger man groaned, he wanted everything his lover could give him. He'd take it, he'd take it with no complains, whatever it was. Joe pulled out and instantly he got pushed on his back by force. Jon was on him like a wild animal.

Joe's arms got pinned above his head by the smaller man as his length went back in his entrance slowly. "So thick.." Jon said breathlessly. He lifted himself up and slammed back down with a loud animalistic noise escaping his throat. As he rode the Samoan he leaned down to leave love bites all over his neck and check. Joe was moaning underneath the brunette, everything was just so perfect, it was only the second day of their honey moon and it was just the best days of their lives. "Fuck!" Jon, without warning starting releasing his product on his stomach and Joe's.

Joe arched his back and let out a deep raw moan as he starting cumming inside of Jon, filling him up completely. When Jon released Joe's dick he laid on top of him trying to catch his breath. He kissed his neck, cheek, and lips then buried his head in his neck. "You're so perfect." Joe whispered. The Ohioan looked up at his lover and smiled sweetly. "I mean it Jon."

"I love you man." Jon laughed and hugged Joe tightly. "Jonathan Anoa'i Good.." He whispered.

"And soon..Angel Anoa'i Good."


	57. Chapter 57

The third day of their honey moon they decided to go out into town. They were walking side by side together, it was hot. Jon was already getting a nice tan on him and he looked good. As they walked Joe saw an little ice cream spot so he went over quickly leaving Jon in the dust. Joe bought two big waffle cup cones and got vanilla and strawberry ice cream with all of these topping on it. He also got two spoons, when he walked back over to his lover he gave him the cone.

"Thanks." Jon said, he dug right in. "When we go back to the beach house Colby wants us to skype him, he said he misses us and he has someone for us to see."

"Well right now I want to take you somewhere." Joe smiled at Jon who had ice cream on his nose. He took a picture of him and uploaded to twitter. "You have something on your face." Jon wiped his cheek and kept missing it so the Samoan leaned in and kissed the ice cream off his nose making the Ohioan slightly blush.

"That was embarrassing."

"Cute.." Joe mumbled making Jon laugh a bit. They decided to get a cab to the place, by the time they got to their destination it was hitting night. They walked down the grass path, the closer they got the more water they heard. Jon saw the waterfall, they were on a cliff. "This actually isn't my first time being here.."

"Did you come here with a girlfriend or something?" Jon said as he looked down at the sparkling water.

"Nah..I came here when I was having a rough day. It's peaceful huh?" Jon studied the bottom of the water then started to take off his clothes, when he was fully named he jumped down and came back up. Joe laughed as the brunette slicked his hair back. "I'll be in, in a second." Joe grabbed his lover's clothes then walked down to the waterfall, there was a beach too. "I can't believe we're skinny dipping."

"Sometimes in life you have to be wild Joe." Jon said as he floated on his back. Joe stripped his clothes and Jon whistled as he got in the water and swam to him. They kissed and the Ohioan wrapped his legs around the older man then his arms around his neck, holding on to him. "Why do you care about me so much? I'm a wreck.."

"You used to be a wreck but you're not like that anymore Jon. Look at you, you're married. Did you ever think that you would be married? You was going to jump house to house the rest of your life because you couldn't escape your childhood that kept coming back to haunt you. Now I'm pulling you back together because you deserve better than that shit and don't you tell me you don't. I have to be honest with you. When I kept leaving in the beginning it was more than just being scared."

"What was it then?" Jon asked in a soft tone.

"It was more of being afraid to face you again and dealing with you. Ever since FCW you were wild, like you couldn't be tamed if anyone tried too. I saw the girls you used to hook up with then you used to drop them off like they weren't shit. You couldn't care for them, it would be going good for a while then all of the sudden you would leave them in the dirt. We came together and we weren't even fucking gay but for some reason we were really attached, so attached that we had that argument when that girl came out of your room. I don't know what came over me. I just know that when you peel back the hard layers you have there is a scared child that needs to be taught over again.."

Jon held Joe tighter and buried his head in his neck. "I love you so much." He breathed out. "I fucking love you.." He said again.

"I love you too baby boy." Joe said softly. They kissed again, slowly. Taking their time to pour their emotions into the passionate kiss. Jon wanted Joe to feel all the emotions he was holding in, he was always so overwhelmed in life and now his bestfriend comes along and gives him a peace of mind. It was so hard for someone else to do so but Joe wasn't forcing it out, he'd get whatever information he could when it's time. As long as he got it, he always was interested in what the brunette had to say or what he thought. He was a listener. Soon they were getting ready to go back to the beach house they had to Skype their youngest friend.

* * *

"Angel I missed you."Jon said excitedly when he saw the little girl on Joe's Ipad. Joe came in the room with a bowl of fruit and sat on the bed, his eyes went wide when he saw the little girl as well. A smile hit his features in seconds. Colby was at the center with his Iphone Skyping them, he missed her too so he had to go see her. Joe started baby talking to her and it was the most adorable thing.

"Have you been good baby girl?" Joe said softly. "We're going to bring you a toy when we come back. Would you like that?" Angel made a loud sound and smiled. The two men took that as a yes. "You're so damn cute." Colby smiled into the camera. "I'm not talking to you Colby, don't flatter yourself."

"Shut up." Colby laughed and held Angel in one arm while he had the camera on both of them. "So how are you guys enjoying your trip? I miss you guys like crazy. Leighla is driving me insane, pressuring me for a baby now. I'm not ready for all of that. We're not even living with each other, she's out of her mind."

Jon laughed. "Tell her no."

"Well that's rude." Colby said but then laughed. "It's not like I don't want any it's just the fact that she's rushing. It's creepy, we haven't been together for 5 months yet. Ever since we got put over in the company she's got more attached to me."

Jon squinted his eyes. "That bitch is using you." He put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry Angel." Colby and Joe laughed at the Ohioan.

"Mother goose." Joe said.

"Shut up." Jon pushed Joe out of the camera and took the bowl of fruit. He then stuck his tongue out at him. "I think she's using you man." Jon said to Colby.

"You think?"

Jon ate a grape and nodded. "How much money is gone from your card this month? 1,000?"

Colby bit his lip nervously. "Last time I checked it was 1,540. She goes shopping a lot. Uh I'll talk to her about this don't worry." Suddenly Jon got pushed off the bed and the older man took over the fruit and camera. "Are you guys like in the middle of an argument?"

"No." Joe laughed. "That's just how we are." Colby started talking to a lady who told him that visiting hours ended in 5 minutes so he put the camera back on Angel. "I'm going to miss you baby." Joe said to the smiling child. Jon got back on the bed and smiled at her.

"So cute." Jon said as she started sucking on her fingers. "I'm going to miss you cupid."

"Dude did you just call her cupid?" Joe said laughing.

"Well yeah, she looks like an Angel. She's our baby cupid." Colby smiled at how cute Joe and Jon were being. I guess honey moons made people all sweet and calm. "Bye guys." Colby made Angel wave to the camera before he logged off. Jon sat up and ate some more fruit, he was quiet.

"What's up? Joe laid his head in Jon's lap and looked up at him.

"I already miss her. Now that we're married we can move to the next step." Jon look down at the Samoan and ran his fingers through the black silky hair. Joe smiled and put a grape between his teeth. Jon leaned down and stole it from his mouth.

"I miss her too. I'm glad we're doing this. But you know what I want from you on this trip?"

"What?"

"I want you to forget about everything for the remainder of our time and be free, can you do that for me?"

Jon nodded slowly. "Yeah I can."

"I'm serious Jon, don't worry about anything because I can tell when you are."

"Okay mom chill out." Jon rolled his eyes and kissed Joe on the lips. "I promise I will."

* * *

_Nice little chapter?_

_Reviews welcomed. Also thanks for all the good reviews from you guys that are in love with this story, personally I think I suck at this writing stuff._


	58. Chapter 58

"I..I love it when you tongue fuck me ,Joe." Jon panted then accidentally let out a high pitched moan. Damn it felt so good. The start of their day Jon was on all fours getting pleasured from the older man. "It feels so good." Jon was gripping the silky sheets as his lover dug his fingers into his hips. Joe moved back, taking his tongue out but the Ohioan only bucked back to feel it inside him again. "Don't stop. Don't do that, please." He was begging.

Joe made Jon buck back onto his tongue then Jon started doing it on his own. Joe smacked the younger man's ass then inserted a finger into his entrance by his tongue, both moving at the same time. Jon shuddered then arched his back, he was moaning out loud, calling out Joe's name. He didn't want this he _needed this. _The raven haired man spread Jon's cheeks apart more and thrusted his tongue deeper.

"Do I, oh fuck!" Jon started to shake in pleasure, he was making a mess with his pre-cum under him. "Do I taste good?" Jon said breathlessly. "Do I taste fucking amazing?" He started again. Joe moved back and bit the Ohioan's ass cheek making him groan.

"Yes." Joe said quietly at first. "Fuck, yes you do. Riding my damn tongue like you're in fucking heat.." Joe ended before he went back to work. Jon stuttered out a moan and felt his dick get harder as he felt his prostate getting poked at. Joe hummed and did a come here motion with his tongue. Jon moved one his hand down and started teasing his nipples and pinching them hard. He cried out and his cum started releasing on his stomach and underneath him.

Joe moved back and saw Jon heaving as he stayed on all fours. He was painfully hard and wanted to fuck his lover hard. Jon got off the bed on shaky legs and licked his lips, his eyes were hazy and his mouth was parted. Short breaths coming out. The next thing the brunette said made the Samoan growl.

"Yeah we have to get to the market." Jon said slowly.

"But.." Joe looked down as his member that was flat against his stomach with pre-cum oozing out. "This needs to be handled."

"We need more food Joe." Jon started to clean himself up and Joe growled and started to clean and fix himself as well. Jon smirked when Joe wasn't looking, today was a teasing day.

Jon and Joe were walking together with two big carts of food, everything was so fresh here. Joe was silent as he put food in the carts, he was obviously still upset about earlier. Joe stopped and saw some food he could cook for tonight and went over to get it but Jon beat him to it and Joe crashed into the Ohioan's backside, his front rubbing up against the brunette's ass.

"Watch out big boy." Jon got what Joe was going to get, he heard the older man suck in a sharp breath. "You alright?"

"Stop it." Joe moved back and grabbed Jon's wrist hard but soon softly ran his thumb over it. "Stop, I know you are trying to get in my head."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Calm down alright?" Jon kissed Joe on the cheek and pinched it. "Okay?"

"Okay." Joe nodded slowly and continued to shop.

As they continued to shop a woman came up to Joe and smiled, asking for his autograph and what he would be doing in Hawaii. Jon looked around before he sneakily groped Joe's ass cheek making the older man let out a big sigh of pleasure. He shook his head then looked back at the smaller man with fire in his eyes, telling him to step back. Jon put his hands up and started putting more stuff in the cart. When the woman left Joe punched Jon.

"Ouch." Jon rubbed his arm slowly with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joe growled and Jon shrugged then came up in his personal space. He kissed his ear and chuckled a bit. Joe sucked in another sharp breath and closed his eyes.

"Bet you wanna fuck me."

"Jon, not here."

"Bet you wanna fuck me Joe. Bet you want to make me shut up. Bet you're thinking about having your way with this tight ass." Jon felt his hand getting squeezed hard, he looked at Joe and saw the rage building up in his eyes. Joe pulled the younger man to the bathroom, leaving their carts there. Once they got in he locked the bathroom door and pushed Jon against the wall. "Gonna fuck me? Gonna fuck me in public? Didn't know how kinky you really were baby."

"Shut up."

"Joe come on, don't be such a tight ass." Jon laughed at his joke and Joe closed his eyes.

"Shut up." Joe said again before turning Jon against the wall and unbuttoning his pants. "Shut your damn mouth, pushing me over the edge while we're in public. Have you lost your fucking mind?" Even know the Samoan was mad he was pulling down Jon's jeans along with his briefs.

"Fucking insane.." Jon chuckled and planted his hands on the wall. Joe only pulled down his jeans and briefs enough to get his dick out. He then sucked on his two fingers quickly. After that he pushed them roughly inside of Jon, not caring of the loud grunt that came from him. "Oh God."

Joe took his fingers out after he prepared Jon good enough, he had no lube but this would be Jon's punishment. He would learn not to mess with him like this in public. Once Joe started pushing in Jon tried to grasp something but he couldn't, he shook and grunted loudly. The raven haired man went slow though, he didn't force in. He didn't want to actually hurt his _husband. _

Once Joe was fully seated he stayed still for a moment, Jon was always so tight, squeezing his dick like he's trying to milk everything before they even got started. When he pulled out and pushed back in Jon slammed his fist on the wall and groaned in pain. Joe put his hand over the Ohioan's mouth and created a slow rhythm.

"Can't make any noise, we can't get caught. Be quiet." Joe growled and picked up his speed, making sure to find that delicious bundle of nerves. Jon bit Joe's hand then licked at it as he started moaning, there was pain still but now it was mixed with much pleasure. Just how he liked it. Little kinky bastard. "Why do you make me go rough on you like this?" Joe said in breathless voice. "Why do you make me abuse you?" He moved his hand when Jon bit it again.

"I fucking love it that's why. Teach me a lesson." Jon closed his eyes when he got a hard slap on the ass. "Make me be good." He said lustfully as he threw his head back on Joe's shoulder. "Make me be good.." He said again but more quieter.

Joe's dick started to throb. He moved his hand to the front of Jon and started roughly stroking him. The younger man started squeezing around him tighter, it was heaven what Jon could do to him. He briefly wondered about the women he slept with, how was it and what did he do to them. His mind was ridiculous. But nah now Jon was all Joe's, everything he had was his.

"Oh fuck!" Jon started cumming on the tiled wall in front of him, he put his arm around Joe's neck and twisted his head so they could kiss, tongues locking. It was a messy kiss but it was perfect. Joe pulled out and stroked himself then came on the wall as well with Jon's name on his breath.

Once they both calmed down Joe leaned all of his weight against Jon and kissed him lazily. "I don't like abusing you like that." He said softly. "Why did you have to tease like that?"

"I always get what I want, Joe. I wanted to try something new." Jon said back in a soft tone as well, he was content. Greatly satisfied. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They met in a slow deep locking kiss. "I really do." Joe said in between breaths. Jon smiled into the kiss then buried his head in Joe's neck.

"We should probably clean up and try to act casual when we leave here.."

"Why did I marry you?" Joe sighed and started to clean himself.

"Because I'm a charming asshole."


	59. Chapter 59

_I really appreciate the time you guys take to review this story. Also this chapter will be based off Russian Roulette by Rihanna, it screams Jon through the whole damn song. Lmao. But anyway new day..._

* * *

"Fuck I need to wrestle. I need some type of action." Jon said as he sat on the couch, he couldn't stop moving. Joe laughed and Jon stood up and did one of his little shoulder dances before rolling his neck. "Come on let's wrestle? I need it."

"Where?" Joe looked around.

"Right here." Jon replied back quickly. He moved the couch all the way back to the wall for more space, they had a lot of space now.

"We need like something to protect us from breaking our skull." In a heartbeat Jon went to their shared room and grabbed pillows and covers, anything he could find that was soft. He was craving wrestling at the moment, it was his life of course. Lucky there was more than one bedroom in the house, the Ohioan came back with 10 pillows and 5 soft sheets. He spread the covers on the floor then put the pillows on top of it. "You work quick, Ambrose." Joe winked at the younger man then rolled his shoulders back and stretched.

Jon popped his knuckles and neck then came closer, holding his hands out for a lock up. Joe put his hands up and their hands attached then Jon had the bigger man in a lock. Joe got out of it quickly and tripped Jon making him land on the pillows, front first. Before the Ohioan could get up Joe was on him pulling his arms back with his knee holding his back.

"Give up." Joe said deeply. "Give up.." He said again.

"Fuck no." Jon panted and yanked his arms back and pushed his body up, his ass rubbed against Joe's crotch as he did so. Soon they were both back up.

_Take a breath_

_Take it deep_

_Calm yourself, he says to me_

_If you play_

_You play for keep_

_Take the gun and count to 3.._

Jon took off his shirt, it was really hot. He threw it to the side and locked up with his lover again. He moved back then tackled him hard, making him fall down on his back. Joe got his arms pinned above his head a bit hard. The brunette looked down at him with wild eyes but they soon calmed down as he watched those gray eyes watch him back. He moved his hands so he could put them up the Samoan's tank top to feel the soft but hard skin. They met in a soft kiss of the lips, only one long peck. Jon got up and Joe did as well, a bit flushed but they were going to finish wrestling.

_Sweatin' now_

_Moving slow_

_No time to think_

_My turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must past this test_

_So just pull the trigger.._

Joe took off his tank top and threw it as well then got Jon in a tight hold. They were both getting sweaty quickly. Jon bit his bottom lip as he tried to figure out how to get out of this lock. He couldn't move his arms out of the lock so he tripped Joe. The older man fell but he never let go. So now Jon was on top of him in the lock while Joe wrapped his legs him tightly so he couldn't move anywhere.

"Come on." Joe said in Jon's ear as he pulled his arms tighter behind his head. "Come on." He repeated. Jon groaned and tried to move again but he couldn't.

"I tap." Jon said loudly. Fuck I tap. Let go." Joe let go and Jon stood up quickly. He pushed his curly frizzed out hair back but it just went back in his face. Joe stood up slowly and pulled the Ohioan to him by the hand then rested on hand on the small of his back before he leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. Jon kissed back then boldly licked his lover's lips, he wanted in. He got permission and their tongues met in what felt like spark. The raven haired man moved his hand to start unbuttoning the brunette's pants but he got stopped. "Round 2?"

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says close your eyes_

_Sometimes it helps_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here, means he's never lost._

Joe nodded and tried to calm down the semi hard on he was getting. Jon and him locked up again, the younger man getting the upper-hand and bending his arm while his arm wrapped around Joe's neck. The older man groaned and Jon only pulled harder, when he heard another groan he breathed out his mouth then moved his lips to kiss up the Samoan's neck slowly. He let go of the submission and turned Joe around then kissed him on the lips while he moved his hands to pull down his basketball shorts. It came to a point where Jon was digging his fingers in bigger man's chest as he breathed into his mouth. Their lips were close but there wasn't any kissing. Just short breaths that passed their lips.

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

Jon's heart started beating faster as he pulled down his pants and stepped out of them. The two men were sweating a bit hard now. Jon stuck his tongue out to lick his lips but Joe sucked it into his mouth and pulled him in so they could create friction between their members in their briefs.

"_Yes_.." Jon whispered over and over again as he moved his dick against Joe's. The older man soon dropped to his knees and pulled Jon's briefs down. Without warning he sucked his dick into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly with his eyes closed. Jon grabbed a handful of Joe's hair and moaned. "God, yes." Joe looked up at Jon through his lashes and took his mouth off then stroked him instead. "Don't stop, please."

Joe put his mouth back on Jon's length and bobbed his head faster while he stroked the rest he couldn't take in his mouth. Jon let his head fall back as he moaned, he slightly moved his hips to get more in that hot mouth taking him. Joe soon released the younger man then brought him down so he could sit on the pillows.

"Close your eyes and keep them close until I say open them okay? No peeking." Jon furrowed his eyebrows but obeyed. Joe got up quickly and ran to their room to get the handcuffs and lube. When he came back Jon still had his eyes closed, he smiled then sat in front of him, grabbing his hands and putting the handcuffs on him. The brunette opened his eyes when he felt medal, he didn't say anything, all he did was slowly lay back on the pillow and put his cuffed hands above his head. That was the hottest thing the Samoan has ever seen.

Jon's back was a bit arched and his legs were spread to Joe's liking. He looked at lover with dark eyes before he put his legs on his shoulder. He licked his lips then put his other leg up and wrapped them around his neck. Joe almost groaned but he kept it in as he popped the bottle cap and poured lube onto two of his fingers. He moved in closer then rubbed his middle finger against his lover's entrance before pushing in slowly.

When Joe started moving his finger Jon furrowed his eyebrows then closed his eyes as he arched his back more. "Oh shit!" Joe smiled then added another finger without warning. Jon insides were all tingly and warm and adding that Joe was rubbing gently over his prostate was too much. He didn't even know why it felt better than it already does when he gets fingered. "Joe..Joe.."

"What do you need baby?" Joe was watching Jon's face contort in pleasure. This whole time his arms were still above his head, those handcuffs added so much to his appearance right now, it was turning Joe on so much. "Need me?"

"Yeah." Jon nodded and took his legs down only to spread them open. "Yeah I do." He licked his lips then rubbed his foot on Joe's chest then all the way down to his dick. "Come on." When he moved his feet he saw the Samoan lubing his member up. Joe moved over the younger man's body then planted his hands on both sides of him as he pushed in slowly. "_Yes_.." Jon said again but more softly.

When Joe was all the way he moved back to sit up on his knees. He then brought Jon in by the hips so he was balls deep. Jon arched up more and lifted himself up with his elbows while he let his head fall back. Joe pulled out and pushed back in, the two men both moaned in unison.

"God yes." Jon panted out. "More, more, more." Joe obeyed and started thrusting with a bit of force. Joe was breathing hard as he watched Jon's body react to his thrust, he felt like they were two horny teens. He couldn't believe this was his to have. He just wanted to hear it now.

"Tell me that I'm yours, Jon." Joe said as he slammed back in. "I just, I just need to hear it."

Jon put his elbows down and rested his position as Joe held him. When he looked at him he smiled sweetly. "You're mine I t-" He moaned when his spot got hit. "I think I was always yours from the beginning." Jon felt Joe pull out and for the first time he didn't growl or make a sound, he knew Joe would continue. The Samoan sat down and pulled Jon on top of him and pushed back in.

Jon lifted his cuffed hands up then over Joe's head so they could hang around his neck. They looked at each other before bumping their noses together and rubbing them. "I love you." They said at the same time. They laughed and met in a kiss that felt like fire as they as their tongues locked up slowly. The Samoan started bucking up and the kiss got deeper as they angled their head. Their moans getting sucked into the kiss. When it slowed down to a complete stop Jon used the small distance between his cuffed hands to bury the raven haired man's head in his neck as he started to ride. Now they were moaning together, deep raw moans filling the living room.

Joe breathed in Jon's scent and started kissing his neck and leaving his love marks. He rubbed his hands up and down the brunette's sides then squeezed his hips gently as they met with each other. Joe shut his eyes, he was so close, so so close.

"Let it out." Jon whispered. "I'm right with you."

Joe let out a big shaky breath as he started filling Jon up. He mouthed as his neck when Jon started cumming right after him just like he said. Jon groaned as his climax hit, he rode it out. Joe soon pulled out and laid Jon on the pillows softly only to climb on him and unlock the cuffs. As soon as that happened Jon held the bigger man tightly and planted kisses him all over his face.

"That was.."

"Amazing.."Joe finished. They held each other for a bit longer before Jon's phone started to ring in his pants pocket. "Want me to get that?" Jon nodded and watched as Joe went to go dig in his pants. Joe took the phone out of the pocket and answered it. After a minute his face dropped. "Okay we're coming. Fuck we're coming." Joe hung up the phone and stood up quickly.

"What's going on?" Jon sat up quickly.

"Colby got into a car crash, we need to leave right now."


	60. Chapter 60

"I found the room." Joe said quietly as he saw Colby laying in the hospital bed watching TV. Jon came in and Colby looked over to him, a slow big smile crept on to his face as he tried to sit up but he groaned. Joe came in and frowned down at the younger man. "What the hell happened?"

"You had us so fucking worried man." Jon sat on the bed and moved Colby's hair back to see his full face. The younger man had stitches on his forehead and he looked so tired of everything.

"Well uh." Colby voice cracked as he talked. "Leighla cheated on me. Long story short. She used me, then blamed everything on me. I got pissed off and got drunk then decided I wanted to take a drive."

"Colby, while you were drunk man?" Joe said softly and sighed when Colby nodded slowly.

"I was so done. I'm sorry." Colby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm done with relationships. I'm done with trying. I just want to focus on my career right now."

"Well you can't do anything until you're completely fine. We will take care of you." Jon ran his fingers through his hair then closed his eyes. "I'm going to go find that bitch. I knew she was a fucking whore man, I just knew it." Jon got up and started pacing. Joe grabbed Jon's hand and cocked his eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that."

"Do you want to still wrestle?"

"Yes bu-"

"Then calm your ass down." Joe said sternly then squeezed Jon's hand. "Alright?" Jon nodded and sat on one of the chairs in the room. Colby groaned as he sat up. Joe helped him then ran his fingers through the two-toned hair. "Hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry? I can go get something for you. Jon's here keeping you company." Colby smiled and nodded. "Let me guess. You want cake too."

"You know I do man." Colby laughed and playfully punched Joe in the arm. "Thanks."

"Yeah, anything man." Joe walked passed and leaned down in front of Jon. "Keep him company and happy while I'm gone? I'll bring you back a burger." Jon smiled and shrugged. Joe kissed his forehead then ruffled his hair before leaving the room.

"Wow seems like you and Joe are way more closer."

"Yeah." Jon smiled as he thought about their free days. He shook his head, he was lovestrucked. "Enough about me and him. Let's talk about you, Colby."

"What about me?"

"You gonna stay with us? You know, I think Angel would love if she had her uncle around." Jon smiled. "Until you find someone else."

"I won't."

"Okay well. Until you get tired of living with us..Maybe we should get like a dog or something."

"A Yorkie?" Colby smiled a bit big and Jon rolled his eyes.

"What is with you and small dogs. Why not a big dog? A protective one." Colby squinted his eyes at Jon. "Okay whatever. I'll tell Joe about it. Don't say I never did anything for you though."

Colby laughed a bit then looked at Jon with curious eyes. "Did you enjoy Hawaii, sorry for making you come back early."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Yeah I enjoyed it, a lot actually."

"Did you get laid." Colby rose his eyebrows and winked.

"Nope."

"Oh come on. You can tell me, I thought we were best friends dude."

"Colby, you know I got laid man. You know it. The whole world knows it." The two men laughed at that then looked at the nurse attending Colby this night came in. "Hey, is he going to be able to go tonight?"

"We want to keep him here until the morning to make sure everything is perfectly fine. Is that okay Mr. Lopez?"

"Yeah that's fine." The nurse checked on Colby's head and made him more comfortable. "You know I could live here, you do a good job of taking care of me." The small woman laughed and winked at Colby before leaving the room. "Are you going to stay here?"

"All night?" Colby nodded and furrowed his eyebrows when Jon seem to be in a deep though. The Ohioan shrugged then nodded. "Okay yeah, sure." Soon Joe came back with food and handed it to his two best friends. They ate in silence, so many thoughts running through their heads. Jon looked over and saw his lover looking at the floor while he drunk his water. Their eyes met slowly.

"You cold?" Joe mouthed to Jon. Jon nodded slowly then watched as Joe picked up his bag and took out one of his hoodies. He tossed it to Jon and smiled when the younger man put it on then put the hood on. "You look good." Joe mouthed then laughed a bit.

"You guys are like teenagers in love or something." Colby said as he ate some of his cake. "I still can't believe my two straight best friends married each other because of all of that stuff, that I don't know went down. I would still like to know that."

"How about another time Colb? For now, I'll tell you it's because of our chemistry."

"But how can he handle you, you're like an animal or something."

"I'm right here Colby." Joe laughed a bit. "Not that hard. I tame it every night. Sometimes in public."

"Shut up. You don't always fucking top." Jon folded his arms against his chest and rolled his eyes. "We're staying with Colby tonight and I'm about to sleep in this chair." Jon pulled out the leg rest of the chair and leaned back so he could get comfortable.

"Don't be like that." Joe said in a tone that made Jon smile. "You forgive me?"

"Mhm." Jon hummed.

"That's not good enough."

"Yes. I forgive you, now leave me be." Joe got up and went over to Jon before kissing him and hugging him tightly. "Stop it. Honey moon is over."

"It's never over. Mad at me? Huh?" Joe kissed Jon, wet sloppy kisses just to make the younger man slap him away and laugh loudly. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, you're so fucking gross." Jon pulled the strings to the hood so his face got covered. "Like I said I'm going to sleep." His voice was muffled. Colby yawned and Joe looked over to him. "See Colby is sleepy too. Go to sleep."

"Fine fine. Tomorrow we're all going to go see Angel."


	61. Chapter 61

_After this chapter I'm taking a break because I barely have been going to sleep and I'm having a sleepless week. Only for two days don't worry. Then I'll be back to updating everyday. Reviews welcomed :)_

* * *

Jon and Joe just got Colby out the hospital, currently they were at a baby store getting toys. Jon picked up a pink bear that was really soft. Joe came over and squeezed it. Colby was sitting down on one of the chairs close by, just watching. He couldn't wait to see Angel. Jon and Joe couldn't pick just one plush so they put a lot in a basket, they were already spoiling Angel, they were hers, everyone knew it. When they paid for everything they went to a drive thru breakfast on their way to the adoption center. When they got there it was pretty crowded, other families were appearing and it kind of scared Jon. He didn't want anyone near Angel so he hurried up and signed in with the two other men and ran to the room she would usually be in.

When Jon got to Angel he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, no one trying to check her out for adoption. He went up to her crib and picked her up in his arms then hugged her. When Joe and Colby made it into the room they saw Jon holding Angel protectively as all the other families started pulling in. He begin to back away with her but he bumped into Joe and turned around to him with wide eyes.

"Relax." Joe said calmly. "Relax, okay?"

"Why is it suddenly when we move to the next step all of these families want to come and try to adopt." Jon looked down at Angel who was in return looking at him with her big gray eyes. "What's the next step?"

"I'm glad you asked." A woman said from the doorway. The three men looked at her confusingly. She wasn't the same woman from before. "I know, I'm a new woman and you're probably like who's this lady?" She laughed. "I guess new steps mean new faces. You can bring, Angel is it? With us to my office. Follow me." Joe, Colby, and Jon followed the curly haired woman down the hall. When they got inside they sat in the open chairs and Colby took hold of Angel. "Okay well, the next step will be hard."

"Why?" All three men said in unison.

"You have to go to court. The birth parents now have a say in something and the judge will have the last say."

"Wait wait, what do you mean. Why are they even allowed to have a say. They abandoned her." Jon replied back.

"Well, they want to go court now. I'm still getting that information as to why they would now as they, like you said abandoned her. I think they are willing to fight for her back." Jon, Joe, and Colby stared with wide eyes, what the hell did that even mean?

"No! We had it, the woman who interviewed us before said we already had her just a few more steps then she was ours."

"I'm so sorry but the birth parents always have a say. You guys have to make it to the court day. Which is a week exactly from this day. Mr. Lopez is it? Colby nodded. "You should come too, it helps the case if there are more people present who would be looking after her as well. I believe you will have Angel. I am on your side all the way. Just please don't give up."

"Okay, uh. Alright thanks." Joe said slowly. "Keep in touch for any tips you may have or anything please?"

"Yeah anything Mr. Anoa'i."

The three men left her office and decided to go to the visiting room to actually spend time with Angel. Jon played with her the most and gave her all the toys he got for her, she loved them. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't trust these other families visiting and going through their process for adoption and he just didn't want to leave Angel because she's not officially theirs yet. When it was time to go Joe had to give the Ohioan a long talk because he was going over closing time and they could be back the day.

When Jon, Joe, and Colby got back to their shared house they made dinner. Well Colby laid out on the couch because he was moving around too much and he needed to rest. As Jon and Joe were cooking it was silent and Joe knew why it was. Jon had a lot on his mind.

"Wanna talk?"

"No." Jon replied instantly then he put the stuff he had down. "Yes. It's too much happening and I'm starting to get stressed out. We're taking care of Colby, we have to go back to work soon, we have to have a feud." Jon stopped talking when Joe's phone started to ring in his pocket. Joe leaned up against the counter as he spoke in a serious voice, it was something serious. When Joe hung up he took in a deep breath. "What's up?"

"Okay so I've been told that after you take the belt from me I will be in a storyline with a girl."

"And?"

"And she will be person to take under, she will be with me all the time. She's from NXT and it's a way to move her up. A love storyline is on the way."

"Excuse me? Like so we won't feud really. You're just going to." Jon signaled his hands . "Be in a relationship with her. On TV."

"Basically. Do you not want me to do this? I can call back.."

"No no." Jon shook his head and continued to cook. "It's fine, it's just work. Don't worry, alright?"

"I don't want this to bother us or harm our relationship in anyway, baby." Joe said softly as he came up behind Jon and kissed his cheek.

"It won't. Don't worry about it right now."


	62. Chapter 62

Jon smacked Joe across the face as hard as he could. Jon, Colby, and Joe were in the ring doing a segment but things got a little heated between Joe and Jon. Colby was the one who was suppose to try and stop them from arguing, he was suppose to be the peacemaker in their current tension storyline. Joe pushed Jon down and stood over it, there was a smirk on Jon's face he smacked himself and laughed.

"You're nothing." Jon said. "I'm better than you, I could take that title away from you. I could do it. Seth thought I could too." To be honest it was hard to work with someone you were married too, what if an argument actually went like a segment? Jon always thought about that. When the segment ended The three men were soon backstage walking back to their locker room. Joe was rubbing his cheek, it was red. "Sorry, I got way into my character." Jon stopped the bigger man and kissed his cheek then rubbed his lips over it. "Feel a bit better?"

"Actually no. I would feel better if those lips were some other place." Joe whispered as he pulled Jon in. They gave each other some pecks on the lips before they went into a deep lip lock while they held each other tightly. Jon slowed the kiss to a stop then raised his eyebrow.

"Don't get anything started here, boy." Jon winked at Joe before he walked off from Joe. Joe was about to follow but a girl he recognized from NXT stepped in front of him with a big smile. It was Sasha. She eyed him up and down then put her hand out. Joe shook it then laughed a bit.

"Hey there? I'm guessing you're the one who's suppose to be having a love storyline with me, huh?" Jon and Colby were going up to Joe but stopped when they saw him in a conversation already. Joe smirked. "First off, we need to get you some more muscles. These weak things." Joe touched her arms then shook them a bit. "You up to go to the gym or something? We should really get to know each other, chemistry is a big yes."

"Absolutely." Sasha said then bounced on her feet a bit. "Also, these guns aren't small." Sasha flexed her arm and Joe touched then smiled. "Tomorrow you and me, most push-ups. Then we could maybe, maybe go for coffee? If that's fine? I don't want to interfere with any plans you have with Ambrose."

Joe shrugged. "We have nothing planned. I can go to coffee too. Just meet me at my hotel room at 7AM?"

"So early." Sasha rolled her eyes and walked off. Joe laughed then rolled his eyes when Jon and Colby came up mocking their conversation. Jon being Sasha and doing a fake girl voice while Colby talked deeper.

"You guys are asses."

"Oh come on, lighten up big man. Is that your new girlfriend?" Colby laughed and Joe rolled his eyes. Jon smirked and Joe tilted his head a bit.

"I have a girlfriend. She's right here. Look at her, isn't she so beautiful?" Joe held Jon and kissed him.

"Oh fuck off." Jon rolled his eyes and pushed Joe off.

"Anyway, I'm going to gym with her and getting coffee to get to know her and all of that stuff, that's okay with you?"

"It's fine, I'll be with Colby tomorrow. Have fun with your new girlfriend lover boy." Jon laughed when Joe tried to punch him and he missed.

* * *

The next day after traveling and going to the next show Colby and Jon were backstage on the couch watching the monitor. Joe and Sasha were starting up their little love affair. Jon was subconsciously playing with the ring on his finger as he watched Sasha rubbed her hand down Joe's chest. When the segment was over Joe came into the locker room with a straight face until he saw Jon, his lips curved into a big smile.

"How was that?"

"You were great, I'm just a bit jealous." Jon laughed when Joe sat on the couch and kissed him all over his face. "You're so embarrassing." Jon tried to pull away but Joe held him tightly and rubbed his head against his neck like a loving cat. "Joe, come on." Jon laughed and loudly and pushed him off finally.

"I hope no one is naked in here." Sasha had her eyes covered as she walked into the room more.

"It's just us." Joe said as he shook his head at her with a playful smile.

"Okay great. So I was wondering, if you wanted to try out this bakery before we leave this town. They have good cookies and stuff. Oh um, Jon, Colby, do you want to go?"

"Nah you go ahead." Jon smiled and waved it off. Colby shook his head with an apologetic smile. Sasha smiled at Joe.

"Just you and me, again? Oh well. We should go now, it closes soon and you know I'm rambling but I know how much you love fudge and they have the best fudge cake there."

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going." Joe kissed Jon on the forehead then lips. "I'll be back, do you want something from there? Colby?"

"Bring us back anything good for the road trip." Colby answered. When Joe left with Sasha Colby went into deep thought. There was something off. "Dude, there is something off about her."

"I've noticed." Jon said as he stared at the door Joe left out of.

"I think you should keep an eye out on her. I don't like the vibe I'm getting."

"Yeah..Definitely." Jon played with his ring again and sighed.

* * *

"Could I uh, could I ask you something?" Jon said in a whisper. They were currently in the car together going to the next state. Colby was in the backseat laid out, sleep. "It's not that big of a deal , I just, I don't know." Jon shrugged. Joe looked over to him when he stopped at a red light.

"What's on your mind?" Jon closed his eyes and rested his head back on the seat. "Jon? What's wrong baby?"

"Uh, would you ever leave me if s-"

"Don't start."

"Joe, I-"

"Jon. I said don't start." Joe said sternly. Jon folded his arms against his chest then looked out the window. Joe sighed then ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. But I would never leave you for anything. I don't care if we had arguments everyday. I wouldn't divorce you. If we didn't want each other anymore..and you just wanted to be my best friend like old times, which wouldn't happen. I'd still be your husband. Know what I mean? Don't worry about that shit." Joe put his hand on Jon's thigh and squeezed it. "Okay? Whatever made you think about me leaving you, just know that I'm always here. That sounded really feminine, I know. Just don't tease me right now." Jon laughed and put his hand over Joe's hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry. I'm just tired right now."

"I'll be driving all night. Just know that you owe me one and you're driving all night next."

"I kind of wish I could uh." Joe looked at Jon and saw Jon squinting while he twisted his lips. Joe moved the hand rest of the car up and held his arm out. Jon scooted over in his seat and rested his head on Joe's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could from his own seat.

"Could of just said you needed cuddles."

"Fuck off." Jon said in a tired voice as he closed his eyes. Joe smiled and played with Jon's hair, he knew he loved that a lot. He was like a puppy, no one knew how Jon was outside the ring and in private. Only Joe got to see and he was really grateful Jon wasn't an animal like he showed to be. He was just, a broken human being who needed, a friend. A helping hand. Love.


End file.
